Heaven When You Kiss Me
by Lavell
Summary: Kuro is a boy that lives in a town where everyone hates him. He lives by himself, seeing no point to life really after his mother's passing. That was until he met the new boy in school, Alexander. This is origianl story.
1. Chapter 1

First chapter of the longest original story I've **ever** wrote. I hope that you enjoy it and please Review!

* * *

His hand was in mine as we danced beautifully to Dear God by Avenged Sevenfold. It was one our favorite songs, yet I didn't know that this would be the last time I danced with him, or held his warm hand in mine.

two years earlier

High school is a bitch, I should know. I'm in the 10th grade, 15 years of age. I'm a fairly good student, making As and Bs, yet like all good students I have issues in one class, and that would be math. I swore that the teacher didn't like me. As a matter of fact I don't think anyone in the school liked me.

See I was different from everyone else, very different. I dressed different, my accent was different, hell I might as well smell different.

I was the punk-goth of the school. Not scared to walk up into school wearing all black, eye-liner, and black nail polish. My tongue is pierced, as well as my eye brow, and two on my lips. The two on my lip I copied from Zacky V from Avenged Sevenfold. He was hot, as well as Synyster; that has nothing to do with this I know. Anyways, I'm hated.

I changed my name; I never liked my real one. I don't think anyone else did either, so I changed it to Kuro. I know it's isn't very original, but it's all I could think of at the time. It seemed to match my personality well, and everyone in the school learned it fast.

People viewed me as a troubled child, but I wasn't. I was just alone, I had no one. My father walked out on my mother and me, when I was only 2 years old. I don't remember him all that well; all I know is that I look like him a little. Then only 10 years later my mother passed away in a car crash that I walked away from with minor cuts. They said that she died instantly, but she didn't. I had to watch her die, and I guess that's kinda why I hate my name too. Those were her last words, and everything time someone would say my true name my heart would shatter into a million pieces. After my mother died I didn't talk for a year, I locked myself in my bedroom for a month or so. I wouldn't eat, sleep. I would drink and go to the bathroom, because the bathroom was joined with my room, so I was still in my room. I lost a lot of weight, so that's why I'm skinny still now. I never really got it back.

You're asking yourself where I live now huh, well I'm getting to that part. After a month my aunt came to live in the house with me. She got me to come out after a month, with chocolate. I hated her for it, but she'd just give me chocolate, because that seemed to be the only think to make me happy, yet I didn't smile. I'd just say thank you and sit on the couch and watch a little TV with her. She was nice to me, gave me everything I wanted, but that didn't last very long.

After 7 months when she had a check up with the doctor, they said she had cancer, and that she had only 3 months to live. I forget what type it was; it was just a long name. My aunt didn't let it bring her down like it did me. My aunt lasted until my 13th birthday, which was 5 months after being told that she was going to die in 3 months. She lasted long enough to give me my cake, gifts, and something that I would miss most of all, a good night kiss. I found her the next morning in her bed. She had died in her sleep. Though I was sad to see her gone, I was glad that she died peacefully. On the day of her funeral I had sent all of my allowance that she had given which was almost 12 hundred dollars and bought dozens and dozens of rose of every color for her and for my mother. I was going to use the money to buy a car, but I didn't see any point in it. They were more important to me, and I was probably just going to kill myself in the next few hours anyways. That's what I thought.

I didn't kill myself, instead I just sat on my bed, watching the shadows on my wall move around me; hoping that death would come and get me, and take me away before someone else would come and take care of me, to only die in a few months. So I refused to have anyone to look after me, for my mother had saved a whole hell of a lot of money so I lived on that. So here I am, 15, and still living by myself.

I'm in English class, just looking at the teacher, trying to pay attention, but my mind keeps wondering. It seems to do that a lot, until my eyes start to get heavy.

" Kuro, what did Romeo say to Juliet?" Mr. Assface said to me, seeing that my eyes were getting heavy. I liked to call him Assface, because his face looked like an ass.

" Hm?" I looked up at him, with the same blank look I always gave him. He was standing right over me.

" What did Romeo say to Juliet?" He said, looking like he was about to get really mad. Like I cared though.

" Why do you ask that?" I said, sighing. " They just die in the end, because they are both stupid. Why does what they say matter?"

" Watch your mouth, Johnson!" Jasper growled at me. He was on the football team, and thought he ruled everyone. He never used his brain, just his dick.

" It's Kuro." I said looking away from him.

" Like I care!" He growled.

" Stop both you!" Mr. Assface glared at us both, getting us to turn our heads a look away. I hated those eyes of his so much. " Now, Kuro, just answer the question."

" Something cheesy that rhymes, I don't know!" I said, getting annoying.

" Don't take that t--"

" Hey, leave him alone. If he doesn't know, he doesn't know." A guy said. He stood at 6'3, towering over Mr. Assface, who only stood at 5'5. This guy looked 16, with hair just like Zacky V's. He was surprisingly goth, I wasn't alone, and he was sticking up for me. Something that no one has ever done for me.

" Excuse me, who are you?" Mr. Assface said, trying to compose himself.

" I, Sir, am Alexander Black. I'm new, and so far I don't like what I see." His eyes darkened.

" Whatever, just sit behind Kuro here." Mr. Assface pointed to me, before turning to walk back to the front of that class.

" Ass." Alexander murmured under his breath as he sat behind me, taking out his stuff. The chains on his pants jiggled, and he smelled of man perfume. " Damnit." He cursed.

Then there was a tap on my shoulder, and I turned to stare into his blue-green eyes. I was waiting for him to say something, but his cheek suddenly went pink, as did mine.

" Um...D-do you have a pen or pencil I could use?" He said looking down, then back up to my eyes.

" Yes, I have one. Just give me one second." I said, going to look in my book bag, which was clear compared to most of the other student. I pulled out a black pen, black was all I had, other than red. " Here ya go!" I smiled for the first time in a while.

" Thank you so much!" Alexander smiled at me cheerfully, taking the pen from me. " Out of all the things to forget, huh."

I chuckled. " I know!"

Alexander smiled and looked at the paper on his desk, and started to take notes. Unlike what I was doing, I was drawing. The only real class I looked forward too, was art class. The art teacher was the only one to like me, and I liked him. He liked my art like no one else, well I didn't have anyone else to show it too.

The bell rang for art class, and Mr. Assface was giving out the homework, which I didn't really bother to hear. I just wanted to go to art class and that was it, and take my seat; where I sat all by myself.

I was half-way out the door when Alexander tapped me on my shoulder. I turned to look at him, and found that he was smiling kindly at me, which was something not many people did, and I didn't except him to smile at me again like he is now.

" What class do you have next?" He asked me, looking down for only a second, as if hoping I would say a certain class.

" Um...I have Art with Mr. Irving." I answered him, and his face lit up.

" Really?! Can you show me where it is, because no one told me, or gave me a map of the school." He said, his blue-green eyes sparkling.

" Sure, just follow me," I smiled starting to walk at a slower than normal pace so he could keep up with me. " Sorry that everyone is treating you badly on your first day. They've been mean to me for years."

" I see," He nodded. " I don't see why others have to be mean to someone who is a little different from themselves."

" Yeah, but I've gotten used to it, as well as many other things in my life." I smiled lightly at him, and he just nodded. We walked in silence after that until we got to the art room, where we were greeted warmly.

" Good afternoon, Kuro!" Mr. Irving smiled, and looked at Alexander. " Who's your friend?"

" I'm Alexander Black, sir. I'm new." Alexander flashed a charming smile.

" I see, I hope that you wouldn't mind sitting with Kuro?" Mr. Irving looked at us both when saying that.

" I don't mind if he doesn't." Alexander said.

" I don't mind at all." I smiled.

Mr. Irving nodded, letting us in, and even though I was walking slower we were the first ones in the class room.

Alexander looked at the paints, and clay pots, and figures. His blue-green eyes bright as he looked around.

" Wow! I like this place, so colorful!" He sat beside me in the front of the room.

" Yeah, I know. That's why I like it here." I sighed a little.

" Kuro, do you have any drawing you wish to show me today?" Mr. Irving asked, like he did every day.

" Um..." I blushed. " Yes, I do, but...it's something that I'm trying and..."

" Kuro, I don't care if it's gay, you know that." Mr. Irving smiled at me.

" I would like to see." Alexander purred playfully, chuckling.

" O-okay." I pulled out my drawing book, and flipped to the page that I was working on the night before. It was a picture of two guys that had popped into my head, and I had drawn them in bed together.

" You're getting better, Kuro." Mr. Irving ruffled me hair.

" Cool!!" Alexander smiled happily.

My blushed worsened with Alexander's comment. He's the only other person who likes my drawings. He was the only other person besides Mr. Irving to really talk to me as well, it was new to me.

Mr. Irving left to go greet the other students that were coming in, and I quickly hid my drawing book before one of others saw it. Alexander gave me a confused look, mixed with a little sadness. I met his eyes.

" What?" I asked, and he looked down.

" Why hide good art?" He looked back up, blushing a little.

" Because they'll try to rip up my book, they've done it before." I sighed looking around the room, at all the faces that hated me.

" I see," He said, he placed his hand on top of mine, which was in everyone's sight. " Sorry."

I blushed, and looked at him. Seeing a look in his eyes that I've never seen anyone have towards me, guy or girl. Yet, I wasn't sure if the look was love or likeness. I've been wrong before, and I didn't want to get hurt again, plus I don't think it is a good idea if he gets too close to me. Everyone's who's ever gotten close to me just dies.

He gave my hand a little squeeze, and an expression of uncertainty washed over his face. He didn't understand this feeling as much as I did. This had to be new to him as it was to me.

" Oh great! The two goths are gay," A girl to my far left laughed, getting all her friend to laugh with her. Her name was Jade, and her two friends were Mary and Juile.. They were all blonde, popular, and rich. I hated them a lot.

Alexander removed his hand, and glared at the girls. " I wouldn't be talking if I were you, Jade."

She looked at him with somewhat of a pale face. " H-how do you know my name?"

" I know everyone's name, and I know that you and your friends have all made out with each other, yet you have boyfriends." Alexander smirked, getting the girls to gasp as if it were true.

" Guys, not now." Mr. Irving scolded them.

" Yes, sir." Alexander turned away from the girls, and smiled at me. " I'm such a bitch, aren't I?"

I laughed. " A little, but you just stood up to one of the most popular and rich girls of the school."

" I don't care, they were picking on you and me. I don't like that, therefore I don't like them," Alexander smirked. " Plus I have a hell of a lot more money than they do, trust me."

" My money is still good, but I hardly consider myself rich." I said.

" I see," Alexander nodded, still looking me straight in the eyes. " Tell me more about yourself, Kuro."

" There isn't that much to tell at all." I looked away from his eyes, trying to get him to see that I didn't want to talk about it.

" You live alone?" He asked.

" Yes."

" That's all I would like to know, until you're ready to talk." He smiled, taking my hand again.

" I got a question for you." I looked at him, curious.

" Shoot." He smiled at me kindly.

" Are you gay, and like me?" I blushed saying it, suddenly feeling giddy.

" Yes to both." He said in a purr.

" REALLY!?" I shouted at the top of my lungs, getting Mr. Irving to come over.

" Are you two alright?" He asked looking at us both.

" Yes! Yes we are!" I said looking up at him, trying to hide my excitement.

Alexander chuckled. " I just made his day."

" Oh? Okay" He smiled and went on his way.

Alexander laughed a little, and looked back at me. " So what'd ya say?"

" Huh?" I was still in shock by the fact that he liked me, like I liked him. I just didn't want to admit it.

" Will you go out with me?" He said with puppy dog eyes, and the cutest little smile.

" Uh-huh, yes!" I smiled happily.

" YAY!!" He shouted, rubbing my hand against his cheek. " Want to meet my family?"

" They know?" I asked.

" Of course, they don't mind. They'll welcome you with open arms!"

" Um...Alright." I smiled at him, blushing even more. Something told me this was going to get rather interesting, and I'm gay!


	2. Chapter 2

two hours later

Alexander had dragged me out to his car, which happened to be a BMW, after the last bell had rang. He was so hyper after I had yes to him for coming over his house and going out with him. I, on the other hand, was worried about meeting his family, plus the fact that we only just met each other and are now going out.

He held the passenger side door open for me, and smiled kindly. I got in, and he closed the door after he was sure that my feet and arms were safe in the car. He walked to the driver side, and hoped in, and started the car.

" Ready?" He asked me, before pulling out of the school parking lot.

" Yes." I said, looking at the students, who were staring at us.

Alexander nodded, and sped down the parking lot and out onto the road, where he seemed to only picked up speed. He was going faster than I was used too, and yes it scared me. My fingers were digging into my legs, my teeth clenching within my mouth. My heart was racing, seeming to get faster and faster as I watched the little arrow on the speedometer crawl upwards slowly.

" Kuro?" Alexander said, voice filled with such concern, as he took one of my hands in his tightly.

" I'm fine, really I'm fine." I looked at him for only half a second, before training my eyes back on the road, trying to get my breathing even.

" Want me to slow down?" He asked, seeing that I was nervous. " I'll slow down."

" Please," I said in what sound like a mere squeak.

" All you had to do was say so, my love," He smiled, slowing down. " I do tend to go a little fast. My parents hate it when I drive."

" I can see why."

Alexander chuckled. " I nearly gave my father a heart attack one time. I almost hit a deer."

" And you find that funny!" I exclaimed, though it sounded funny.

" Yes, I was drunk. My father and I, two drunken idiots!"

We both laughed. The thought of seeing Alexander drunk caught my interest. It would be a funny sight, since I've never seen anyone who was drunk, or been drunk myself. I'd have a sugar high from too much candy, but that's about it.

After only 10 minutes we were riding up in a big ass driveway, and through the big oak tree I could see the gothic, 18th century style house that loomed in the shadows. It was a beautiful house, yet it was a little creepy, and gave me a cold chill. I could only imagine the inside. Dark, cold, spider webs everywhere, and somewhere in the house was a coffin with a vampire sleeping in it.

Alexander cut the engine, and turned to me. " Ready, my love?"

" Yes, a beautiful house." I smiled at him, helping myself out, not wanting to be a bother to him.

" It is, isn't it?" He smiled, a cute, light smile.

He opened the door once we walked up the six steps there were. He moved to the side to let me in first. I nodded a thank you as I walked into the huge living room/dinning room.

It had a high ceiling and painted a crimson red color. That seemed to be the theme of that house. All the cloth stuff in the place seemed to be crimson, and the wood was a dark cherry wood. It was wonderful, and made me feel warm and comfy. The cold feeling I had gotten faded away.

Alexander took me by the waist and pulled me close, resting his chin on my shoulder.

" You like it do you not?" He whispered lovingly into my ear, causing me to shiver.

" Yes, I do. It's very cozy in here." I smiled at him when I looked over my shoulder.

He nodded. " Now you must met my father and his lover!" He beamed.

" Don't you mean your mother?" I asked, taken a back when he said lover instead of mother.

" Nope, his lover. My mother passed away when I was only 12." He never stopped smiling, but I could see the sadness in his blue-green eyes as he said that.

" Ah, I see," I looked down, knowing how he felt all too well. " I'm sorry."

" Not your fault, Kuro." He hugged him tightly, nuzzling my neck.

" Alexander, is that you?" Came a man's voice from behind us, he sounded rather young. When I turned around he looked rather young as well with bright green eyes, and shining blonde hair.

" Yes, daddy!" Alexander let me go, and rushed to hug his father. He might dress goth, but he didn't act it at home at all.

His father smiled, and hugged him back. " Glad you're home, my man!" He chuckled and looked at me. " Who is this, Alexander?"

" This is my...boyfriend, father. His name is Kuro!" Alexander blushed, when his father's smile turned into an all-knowing smirk.

" I see," He said, and hugged me. " Welcome to our home, Kuro. You can call me Mr. Black, or Coby."

" I think I'll stick with Mr. Black for now." I smiled at him kindly, and he nodded.

" Justin is cooking dinner, I'll go tell him to make a little more." Mr. Black smiled, leaving us alone to go to the kitchen, I assumed.

" Justin?" I looked at Alexander, who smiled and blushed.

" My father's lover."

" WHAT?! Really?" I gasped.

" Yes, really. You'll like him, he's cool!" Alexander gave me a thumbs up.

" That's very interesting." I smiled at Alexander, and he nodded. " What's for dinner?"

" More than likely chicken or something like that." He took my hand and started to lead me to the kitchen, where I saw Mr. Black helping out. He was cutting things up.

A man, about 6'1 stood at the stove, stirring something that smell really good. His hair was a strawberry blonde that was kept in a loss ponytail. I couldn't see his face, for his back was turned to me, but he wasn't as muscular as Alexander and his father. From the back he looked like he should be in his early 20's.

" Justin, what you cooking?" Alexander asked looking over his shoulder.

" Hm? Oh, some mac'n'cheese with baked chicken." I got a profile view of his face, and he looked like he was in his teens not 20's.

I went up to him and looked at his full face, and looked him up and down. He gave me a gave me a curious look as he watched me. I could see the question in his eyes, and he was about to asked them, but I beat him.

" How old are you?" I asked, and I got the whole lot of them to laugh.

" Is that what the issue is, Kuro?" Justin said, and I then wondered how the hell he knew my name when I didn't tell it to him, but Mr. Black might have told him.

" Yes, it is." I said, forgetting to ask about the name thing, it didn't really matter.

" I'm 19 if you must know," He smiled at me. " I know that I look a lot younger."

" Yes, yes you do," I straighten up, and blushed. " Sorry if I was being rude."

" Not at all. Alexander did the same things when he met me." Justin chuckled, causing Alexander to blush and look away. " He didn't like me at first either. He tried everything to make me leave, seriously. While I was asleep he placed my hand in a bowl of warm water, and you can guess what happened after that."

I looked at Alexander. " Evil little thing weren't you."

" Yeah, but it was funny." He smiled weakly at me, and I smiled back.

" You two go wash up, dinner is almost ready." Justin shooed us. " Alex will show you where the bathroom is."

Alexander took my hand, and we were off again. He ran up the stair to the bathroom on the second floor. He opened the door, and once again it was a crimson theme; must be his father's favorite color or something like that. But that wasn't it about the bathroom. You know how you'd think that a bathroom would stink or smell of mint tooth paste, well that didn't appeal here. The bathroom smell of lavender and lilacs. I rather liked it.

" Soap." Alexander said handing me the bar.

" Thank you." I took it and wet it along with my hands. I washed my hand thoroughly, who knows what were on the desks at the school. It scared me just thinking about it.

Alexander leaned against the door way, waiting for me to finish. I noticed that his eyes looked at every inch of my body, not missing a thing. I didn't mind, but I wasn't used to it, and I couldn't help but wonder if he liked what he saw. I was tempted to ask, but held my tongue.

I walked to him when I was finished. " Let's get down there before they eat it all."

He chuckled and started to follow me back down the stairs. I found myself looking at his ass as he went down the stairs. It looked so firm, and tone. I wanted touch it, but reframed from it, knowing that it would be rube to do on the first date. I should at least until the forth, or let him make the first move.

Once back down the stairs, Mr. Black had set the table in the dinning room. He and Justin were sitting on one side, leaving two spots on the other so that Alexander and I could sit together. Our plate were filled with food, and glasses with what looked like soda. It smelled like Dr. Pepper when I sat down. They food smelled good too, even though I was used to mac'n'cheese. I lived off the stuff for a few months when I started to live by myself.

Justin looked over at me. His eyes were curious, they always seemed to be curious. He had started to eat, like Mr. Black. Alexander had yet to start. I guess he was waiting for me to start, it was the polite thing to do.

" What?" I asked Justin, as I put a spoon-full of mac'n'cheese into my mouth.

" I was wondering if your parents minded you being over here, and the fact that you have a boyfriend now." He said, and for some odd reason my eyes narrowed angrily at him.

" How could parents care if they are dead." I said, eating more, and eating faster.

They looked at me a little shocked. It was easy to tell that they were thinking the same thing.

" Y-you're living alone, Kuro?" Mr. Black said, being the first to speak.

" Yes, I have for almost 4 years now, after my Aunt passed." I said, eating a piece of chicken, not wanting to think about it.

" What of your mother and father?" Alexander asked me, taking my hand under the table, seeing that it was bothering me.

" My father left my mother and me when I was only 2 or 3. I don't remember him, and my mother passed away in a car crash when I was 7." I sighed, reliving the moment, hating it. " That's why I changed my name to Kuro. Match my soul after everything was said and done."

" Sorry, that I ask." Alexander looked down, his hand falling away from mine, as he went back to eating. Mr. Black and Justin went back to eating as well.

" It's not your fault." I said, I hadn't meant to ruin the mood.

" Alexander's mother died in the same car crash when we first moved here as well." Mr. Black said, playing with a noodle in his plate. " Alexander wasn't with us, he was with a baby-sitter. I hated coming home to tell him..." His voice trailed off.

" Father, it wasn't your fault."

" I know it wasn't, but I just can't let it go. No matter what I do." He sighed, getting up, picking up his plate taking it to the kitchen.

My eyes saddened. I hadn't known or even guessed that anyone else died in that crash except for my mother, but I guess I was wrong. Now I hated the fact that I'd even said anything about my past. It seems like everyone around me got killed or their feelings hurt. Why could god just take me instead of other people? What propose could I have here on earth?

Alexander took his and my plate into the kitchen to be cleaned, but I knew that he was going to check on his father as well. I kinda envied him for still having his father, or even one of his parents still here with him.

" Don't worry, he'll be fine." Justin smiled at me from across the table.

" I hope," I sighed, looking at my hands that were balled into fists. " I just feel like it's my fault they're both upset, ya know."

" Don't feel that way. This happens a lot to be honest with you," He said, then looked down. " May I ask you something?"

" Sure." I said without thinking. He could ask me anything and I had to answer it now, regardless.

" What is your real name, Kuro?" He smiled kindly at me.

" Um...Jacoby. Jacoby was my real name." I said, my heart bleeding.

" That's a nice name, why change it?" He asked innocently.

" My name were my mother's last words, so it hurts when anyone says it. So if I wanted to stop the pain, I would have to get rid of the name, and that's what I did." I said, honestly, my whole body shaking now. " Though I do miss hearing it, because I feel empty..."

" I guess so." He said, drinking from his glass.

Alexander and Mr. Black walked back in, and sat down.

" What were you two talking about?" Mr. Black smiled at us both.

" I just asked him what his real name was," Justin answered.

" Kuro isn't your real name?" Mr. Black said, looking at me with a child-like expression. Alexander seemed to have known that.

" Yeah, it's not. I changed it a little after my mother died," I said, hating to tell the story twice. " My name used to be Jacoby."

" You look more like a Jacoby than Kuro." He smiled at me.

" I think they both sound good," Alexander smirked a little, taking a sip from his glass. His blue-green sparkled brightly in the light of the dinning room. Like there was something he was thinking about something that was wrong in a physical way.

" Oh, thank you," I said, smiling a little. This was the first time that I heard someone say they liked my name other than my late aunt.

" Would you mind if I call you, Jacoby?" Alexander ask me, taking my hand tightly in his, and placed one hand on my cheek.

" O-okay," I said, blushing, feeling my heart begin to race. Why is that him saying my name made my whole body tingle?

Mr. Black looked at Justin, and it was if they were talking to each other inside their heads, for Justin nodded and stood up. Mr. Black did the same and walked with him out of the room, leaving Alexander and I totally alone.

" Jacoby, do you want me to take you home now, or would you like to stay the night?" Alexander asked me, his eyes wanting me to stay there.

" I-I couldn't stay the night. I'd just be a bother, plus I have to feed my kitty. I just got her, and I bet the poor thing is lonely." I said, biting at one of my knuckles. It was true, I had just gotten a little kitten. I found her at my door step, just meowing at me. She was so cute, and didn't have a callor that I took her in. I couldn't leave her alone all night long without feeding the kitty, she still needed to be bottle fed.

" You have a kitten?" Alexander's eyes lit up. " What's her name?"

" I haven't named her yet, but she still needs to be bottle fed. She just came up to my door one night." I said, starting to get a little anxious.

" Okay, let's go see kitty," He took my hand, and we started outside and into his car. Night was falling, and I saw that it was going to be a half moon tonight. I wished it was a full. I liked the full moon better, and it would mean that I've had kitty for about three weeks now.

Alexander looked at my house once we arrived, he seemed to like it a lot, though it wasn't as big as his. It was a simple house, big enough for a family of 4, but that's about it. It had red shutters, and the siding was a tarnish color.

" I like, nice and homey." He smiled, opening my door.

" Mew!" Came a meow, making Alexander jump, and almost cling to me. His face was pale. When he looked down to see that it was my new kitty relief washed over his face.

" Awww, you scared Alexander, kitty." I picked up the tiny little black kitten, and she purred. Her little yellow eyes never left Alexander as we walked into the house.

The inside was just as simple as the outside. An entertainment center in the living room with a couch, love seat, and coffee table in-between. The curtains were a light blue, as was the carpet. The kitchen was right across the room. I didn't have a table for I just sat and ate at the coffee table, where kitty would curl up in my lap and sleep. Even for her size she made a good space heater.

" I really like it here." Alexander said, looking around.

" Yeah," I nodded in agreement setting kitty on the floor. I watched as she went over to Alexander.

" Hello kitty." He smiled at her, bending down to pet her, but she hissed and bit him. " OW!! That's not very nice." He pouted pulling his hand away, and she went after in, but in an attempt to play.

I chuckled. " She just wants to play with you. She tends to hiss when she wants to play rough. I learned that the hard way." I showed him my left hand that had been torn to pieces by the little kitten.

" Ouch, that looks like it hurts." He said, petting her now.

" It did." I smiled, looking at kitty. " Go get Alexander your mousy, show him you're mousy!"

She raced into the living room, and under the couch where she hid her toys, thinking that I didn't know where they were. She yanked out her mousy, which was twice her size and processed to drag it over to Alexander, who eyes were wide. Surprised that a little thing like her could carry something that big over to him.

" That's her mousy?"

" Yes, that is her mousy," I smiled proud of her. She was like my baby, but I'd never admit it. " She drags it everywhere. To eat, bathroom, bed."

" Strong littlie kitty, aren't you?" Alexander sat on the floor, crossing his legs, as he picked her up and laid her in his lap like a little baby. She still had her mousy in her mouth when her stomach growled loudly, and she purred. " Kitty hungry huh?"

" I'll get her bottle." I said. " Want to feed her?"

" Sure, if she'll let me." Alexander smiled, rubbing her tummy, making her purr more. She seemed to like him, unlike she did with everyone else. She didn't like that man that runs by the house at 6 am, or the mail man, or the pizza man. But she liked Alexander as if he were me. I guess she knew that he wasn't going to hurt me and that we were friends.

" I think she will. She seems to like you, instead of wanting to kill you, like that mail man." I chuckled, going into the kitchen to go get warm milk and a bottle.

As I waited for the milk to warm up in the pan I put on the stove, my mind began to wander. My thoughts were mixed between pleasure and sorrow. I could see myself with Alexander, in his arms as he hummed a song and I'd go to sleep. He'd stay awake and watch as I dreamed of our life together, then it was change to me finding him in my bed, skin drained of color. Life no longer in him.

The thought made me shudder, and brought tears to my eyes. People would say I would be stupid to get so upset when I'd just met him today. They'd say that I didn't know him at all, but I felt like I've known him for years, like he's always been there.

" Jacoby?" Alexander looked in from the door way, kitty in his arms. She looked just as concerned as he did. " You alright?"

" Yes, I'm fine." I smiled at him reassuringly. " My stove is just being a bitch."

He chuckled, and nodded. " Alright, we'll be watching TV on the couch." He turned a left.

Kitty's yellow eyes never left me. She watched me until she couldn't see me anymore. She knew that I was upset. She always knew what I was feeling, and if she could talk she'd ask me if I was okay a thousand times a day. Strange how you can consider your pet your best friend.

After getting the milk into a tiny little bottle without spilling any, I walked into the living room. Alexander was playing with her on the couch. He'd found a string and wiggling it in front of her face as she laid on his stomach. Her attention was on the string until she saw that I had the bottle, and she mewed happily, her yellow eyes had lit up.

I chuckled, sitting down. " Calm down, kitty. Alexander's going to feed you tonight."

She seemed to understand what I'd said, because she stayed in his lap as he sat up. I gave him the bottle, and she tugged at his sleeve until the nipple was at her mouth. She began to suck greedily at it, purring.

" Damn, she got some sucking action!" Alexander laughed. " Imagine what she could do if she were human." He smirked devilishly at me. There was a sparkle of lust in his eyes.

I gasped playfully. " Alexander!"

" Like you weren't thinking it."

" Not until you said something," I laughed.

He was laughing, watching both me and kitty. Kitty seemed happy in his arm, and she looked at me. It was as if she was getting in my head when your eyes met. It was like she was telling me that I should keep him, he was a good person, but she didn't need to tell me that. I already knew, and he'd soon prove it.


	3. Chapter 3

It's been a month since I met Alexander Black, and a month that we've been going out. It has been a wonderful month, spending time with him and his family, and him spending time with me at my place where Kitty would jump on him as if he was going to disappear one day. That little kitten loved him just as much as I did, and it showed. Poor thing would cry every time he'd leave. It was sad, but he had to go. Though I knew how she felt, I didn't want him to leave either.

I sighed loudly, listening to my math teacher tell the kids to shut up once again. I hadn't heard anyone talking, but that doesn't mean anything to her. She'll yell at you for breathing hard, or if you just sitting there staring at your computer screen.

We had to do our math on a computer, though it wasn't that bad, because you can go at your own pace as long as you get to a certain clipboard by a certain date. I was ahead by three or four, so I just sat here most of the time. I don't get stuck a lot, but this month I have been lately, and thank god that Alexander is sitting beside me. I'd ask him for help, he's really good at math. I think the teacher worships him for it. Yet that's not all we did in math class.

This is going to sound very wrong, and we wonder why we haven't been caught yet. We play a game called ' nervous' when we're bored of doing math. Nervous is a game where to slowly run your hand up your girlfriend, or in my case your boyfriend's leg, and when they say nervous you stop. Then they would turn around and do the same thing to you. Alexander hasn't gotten half way up my thigh before I squeak, not say, squeak nervous. I can't remember how far I've gotten with Alexander, my heart is racing that I'm not paying attention, but he would let out a small groan, then say nervous. We're playing nervous right now, and he's almost passed the half way point where I squeak nervous. I'm biting my lip, heart pounding, praying that I don't give in this time around, but it doesn't look so good.

" N-nervous," I manage not to squeak this time.

Alexander chuckled. " You never last long, but it's cute. Scared we're going to get caught?"

" Yes, yes I am." I smiled at him, knowing deep down that some students alright knew what we had been doing for the past few weeks.

" Your turn, my love." He said looking at his computer screen, his eyes moving as he read the word problem he had. I think when it was my turn in helped him think, until I got pretty high.

" 'Kay," I said, placing my right hand on his left knee, and rubbed there for a few second before I started up slowly, letting my nail dig a bit into his leg.

I felt him shiver, which he hasn't done before. I was half way up his thigh when he placed his hand on mine, abandoning his math problem. He started to make me rub, and he groaned.

" Stay right there for a minute, rub please," He asked me, and I did as he said.

His breathing had picked up speed, and I could have sworn that I heard his heart pounding. He had removed his hand from mine, and grinned, enjoying himself. I was enjoying myself a little more than I thought I should.

A minute passed and I moved my hand up higher to the top of his thigh and stopped. I didn't know what to do at this point, for I was paying attention. A thought crossed my mind, but then we'd surely be caught, because he'd moan then, instead of letting out a small groan. He hadn't said nervous, so if I did do want was on my mind I don't think he would get upset with me.

I looked over at him, and our eyes met. His blue-green eyes were lit up, and a smirk crossed his perfect lips, as if daring me to do what I was thinking, taunting me.

My heart skipped a beat or two, but I returned his smirked. If he wanted me to do it, then do it I shall. He can't blame be if he gets pissed off or ruins his pants.

Looking at his face, wanting to see his reaction. I took my hand and brushed it against his crotch. He let out a gasp, and quickly composed himself before anyone, but me, heard. A shiver went through his body as I started to massage him there lightly.

" Oh god nervous," He said, resting his head in his hands, trying to hide his pleasured expression from those around us.

" Nope, you have to just say nervous," I smirked, rubbing him more.

" Nervous," He said, and I stopped removing my hand. He was breathing heavy as if he'd been holding it.

I looked at him, starting to worry. " Alexander, are you alright?"

He chuckled. " Yeah, I'm fine, my love. It's just..." He trailed off.

" Just what, Alexander?" I asked, wanting him to go on, thinking that I was in trouble or something.

" It felt so fucking good." He said, looking longingly into my eyes.

" F-for real?"

" For real, for real," He smiled at me. " If you'd like we can continue at home."

" My place would be good, because I don't want your father to get mad at me," I blushed, wondering how far it'd go at home.

" He's working tonight, he won't be home." Alexander said, a smile laced in his voice.

" Oh? Where's he work?"

" Hospital." He answered me.

" Okay." I said, trying to slow the pounding of my heart.

It was lunch time now, and we were sitting at our normal table. I was eating some stuff that Justin had made for me, even though I told him that I was totally capable of fixing my own lunch, but he insisted. Alexander just munched on what he had. He never seemed to eat much until dinner time. I couldn't help but wonder why that was.

He looked at me, and our eyes met, a smirk formed of his perfect lips, and a blush spread across my cheeks. It was that gleam in his blue-green eyes that always seem to make me look away with my cheeks, no my whole face flaming red. I bet that he could charm any girl or guy to the point that they'd faint. He's come close to doing that to me a few times.

" You're blushing!" He teased, rubbing his leg against mine.

" So...you're fault," I said looking away, innocent expression.

" I know, but you're just too cute when you blush, and look innocent," He teased me even more, but the teasing soon stopped.

" Alex, Kuro!" Boomed a voice from a few yard behind us. The voice was easy to recognize. It was Jasper with his little group of friends. We weren't doing anything to them, so why were they heading towards us?

Alexander seemed to puff up. " My name is Alexander, not Alex."

Jasper growled at him. I knew that he didn't like Alexander's altitude towards him and his friends.

" I don't give a fuck what your name is, ya faggot!" He got into Alexander's face.

I started to get nervous, seeing Alexander's eyes darken to almost black, and the fact that Jasper's friend had us trapped like rabbits about to be eaten. They were looking for a fight, and Alexander would more than gladly fight them, but I didn't want that to happen. I can't fight, and I didn't want for Alexander to get hurt, I don't care the reason.

" Excuse me?" Alexander said, standing. He towered over Jasper by what seemed like a good foot and a half, yet I could tell that he was making himself look a lot bigger than he was.

" I don't give a fuck what your name is, ya faggot!" Jasper repeated himself, and his friends snickered.

" Look, Jasper, I don't care why you're here, but Kuro and I would like to have lunch in peace." He said rather calmly, which seemed to piss Jasper off more.

" Why, so you can feel that little bitch up, like you were doing in math class?" Jasper said, getting closer to Alexander's face.

One of Jasper's friends pulled me close to him, and nuzzled my neck. " He is cute though, I'd hate to see something happen to him." He then licked my neck.

Jasper looked disgusted, as did Alexander, but it was two different disgusts. With Jasper it was because it was gay, yet funny. With Alexander it was because I was his and no one but him had the right to touch me in such a manner, and it was the look of total horror and revulsion on my face. I hated the feel of Jasper's friends tongue on my neck. It was disgusting, and gross. It caused my stomach to turn, and I felt like I wanted to blow fucking chucks.

" Let him go now, I don't want to fight." Alexander said, growling in warning.

" Make us," The guy chuckled, placing his hand on my crotch and rubbed.

" Ah!" I yelped, hating it. I began to whimper, half begging him to stop, and half begging Alexander not to hit him.

Jasper then laughed. " What you going to do next, Mark, rape him?"

Mark's lips turned into a devilish smirked, as he looked into my scared eyes. I knew that he was thinking about it, even before Jasper said something. The thought caused my heart and breathing to speed up.

" I think I might join you," Jasper chuckled darkly, but it was cut off when Alexander's fist met his jaw with a hard hit. I heard something crack, and I could only guess that was Jasper's jaw break from the impact.

" I fucking warned you!" Alexander shouted, his eyes a flaming red, and he looked to Mark. " You never laid a hand on, Jacoby! Now I suggest that you and your little friends run, before you end up like Jasper." He pointed the knocked out Jasper on the floor. His nose was bleeding as well as his mouth.

Mark stood his ground, but the other's faces paled and they ran like bats out of hell.

" Make me, Alex," Mark taunted, purring.

This pissed me off, and I felt rage for the first time in my life course violently through my veins. I reacted. I turned and hit him in the nose, breaking it, then kicked him in his dick. He dropped to his knees, groaning in pain, and I intended to make that pain far worse, as I need him three times in the face before a teacher rushed over to stop us. Even then I was still going at him, willing to hit the teacher if I had too.

" What the heck got into you two?!" The vice principle shouted at us. The principle was out at a meeting, she would have understood if we told her the story, but with the vice principle it was just wasted breath. " Hitting the players of the team like that! They aren't going to be able to play on Friday night, do you understand that! We'll have to forfeit, because of you two!"

" They were going to rape him, Mr. Sterling! Rape, does that word mean nothing to you!" Alexander shouted back at him, clearly pissed off that he was more worried about the football team than my safety.

" I don't care, Mr. Black. He's gay as well as you are. You could be tied to the fucking flag pole and I c--"

" MR.STERLING!!" Ms. Rose's shouted cut him off. She must have got back from her meeting a little early, but I was glad of that.

" M-Ms.Rose." He said, shocked to see her. He was busted, and he knew he was going to lose his job over this.

" That is a cruel thing to say to any student! I want you to pack your things and get the fuck off the school property. I'll make sure that you never work in a school again after what I just heard, as a matter of fact these two boys can have you sued for a hate crime along with Jasper, Mark, and the rest of them! NOW OUT!!" She growled, her cute face masked in a rage that would scare the shit out of anyone. I think Mr. Sterling did shit himself.

" Yes, ma'am." He ran from the room, to do as she said.

" I am deeply sorry about this, Mr. Black, Kuro." She looked at us with sad eyes as she sat in her chair. I knew she had to hate it when Mr. Sterling took over her office when he had his own, well not anymore.

" Don't be, Ms. Rose. I'm just glad that you arrived when you did." Alexander said kindly. He was always a gentleman to women who showed him respect.

" Was what you said true? About Kuro going to get raped?" She looked like she was going to cry.

" Please don't cry, Ms. Rose," I said, leaning over and touched her shoulder. " Alexander wouldn't have let them do it."

" Still did they touch you in that why?" She asked, and neither of us could deny that Mark had. Alexander had looked down ashamed. He was upset that he couldn't stop that from happening, and even if I told him it was okay, he'd never let it go.

I let out a small sigh. " Yes, Mark did. The other didn't say anything, they just watched and snickered."

" I see," She nodded, and looked at Alexander. " It's not your fault."

" I know, but he's my boyfriend, ya know." He said.

" I totally under, Mr. Black. Yet I'm sorry, but I have to punish you guys as well for fighting on school grounds." She hated saying that to us, I could hear it in the way her voice broke. She felt that we had every right to beat the fucking shit out of them. " Would you like to press charges against them?"

" Yes, but they will also do the same to us, so it doesn't really matter." Alexander leaned his head back so that he was looking at the ceiling.

" So, you'll win. Mr. Black, I know your father, and I can't see him losing this case ya know." Ms. Rose smiled. " He's the most well known person here, and one of the best doctors."

" True," Alexander returned the smile.

" How many days will we be out?" I asked her. " And is it OSS or ISS?"

" 10 to 15 days of OSS." She said grimly.

" Well, at least I'll be able to train kitty, and get her a name." I said.

" What about you pa--oh I'm sorry." She looked down, suddenly remembering what I'd been through.

" It's alright." I smiled at her. " I have Alexander and his father there for me, so I'm not totally alone anymore."

" I'm glad, um...you guys want me to call him?"

" No, call Justin, his boyfriend. He should be home." Alexander smiled. " Man, he's going to be happy that Jacoby and I kicked ass."

" Jacoby?" She titled her head and looked at him. She didn't know my real name. I hacked into the computer systems and changed it.

" Oh, that's my real name." I chuckled, rubbing the back of my neck.

" Alright. I like that name." She got up. " I'll be right back, okay. Sit tight."

" We aren't going anywhere." I smiled, waving at her.

" She's cool." Alexander smiled at me.

" Yeah, she's been there for me whenever I got in trouble. She understood what I was going through, even though she sometimes forgets and says my parents. I don't mind." I suddenly felt like crying. Ms. Rose reminded me a lot of my mother in the way she acted and treated me. Sometimes I think she wants to take me in as her own.

I felt Alexander's arms wrap around, pulling me close. He stroked my hair lovingly.

" It's okay to cry, ya know. I'm right here to hold you so that you'll never fall apart. I'll never let you go." He whispered in my ear, and I did cry for I don't know would long. It just felt good being in his arms, and having someone to hold me again. I've missed it so much.

Justin came to pick us up, and he didn't look mad like I thought he would be. He looked rather happy and excited, he was shouting on the phone, and Ms. Rose had been laughing, so I guess I had misread what was going on. I did that sometimes.

" So, you two beat up some of the football team?" He asked from the driver seat looking at us from the rear view mirror.

" They had it coming," I said all tough guy like, getting a chuckled out of Alexander.

" What was the damage?" Justin asked, looking at Alexander mostly.

" A broken jaw, nose, busted ball...um...maybe a small concussion. Not totally sure," Alexander smiled innocently.

" Boy, you're got to watch that strength of yours," Justin sighed wryly.

" They were planning on raping, Jacoby! They were already touching him," Alexander looked down.

" He's right, and I busted the guy's balls." I smiled, taking Alexander's hand in my own. He squeezed my hand as if saying sorry for the millionth time today or in the last hour.

" Oh? I see," Justin said, I could tell that he wanted to take back a little of what he'd said. " Your father's not going to like this."

" I know," Alexander said, smiling a little evilly. " But they still have it coming."

Justin chuckled. " Be thankful that your father is at work. He would have killed your vice principle for what he'd said, and those football guys."

" Totally!" Alexander laughed.

I yawned, covering my mouth. I was suddenly tired, so I leaned my head on Alexander's shoulder, and he wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me closer. He whispered something into my ear, but I didn't hear it as sleep took over me. I was so warm, and comfy.


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter is one of the biggest turning pointed is this story, along with the next. I hope that you enjoy the action and the sadness and love. REVIEW PLEASE!! 3

* * *

It's the first day that we're suspended from the school, and you'd think that we wouldn't know what to do with ourselves. Oh we knew what to do the whole. Shopping!

Sleeping in my big bed, tangle in my comforter, with kitty resting on the pillow beside me, I was happy. I was having one of those dreams where nothing can go wrong, and you never what to wake up from it. Well it ended when I heard the door bell ringing. I groaned and rolled over, trying to block it out and go back to sleep. Sadly I couldn't remember what I was dreaming about, and then kitty jumped on my side, mewing her little head off. Something had her excited, and the door bell rang again.

" You're a pain, kitty," I groaned getting up. I'm so glad that I have carpet in my house. My feet didn't have to worry about being freezing cold in the morning when they first touched the floor.

I yawned loudly and stretched. The door bell sounded again, and I growled. Whoever was at my door was going to break my fucking door bell. I started to go to the door, forgetting that I was only in my boxers. I would have slept butt naked, but I was scared kitty might claw at something she wasn't suppose too.

I yanked one the door. " Do you know how fucking it is?" I asked, not bothering to see who it was.

" I didn't mean to disturb you, I thought would could spend the day going out on one big date," Alexander smiled cheerfully.

I stared at him blankly for a moment, trying to think of who this fucking morning person what, and what he did with my boyfriend.

" What?" Alexander blinked.

" Who are you, and what have you done with Alexander?" I said, and he took it as a joke, and laughed. Yet I found myself being serious about. You had to be careful around me when I was half asleep, I'd say or do anything.

" You're not a morning person are you, my love?" He hugged me tightly, kissing my cheek. That woke me up.

" Nope! On weekend I don't rise until noon," I smiled at him, letting him in.

" Nice boxers by the way," He smiled at me.

" Huh?" I said, not getting what he was talking about.

" You're boxers," He pointed to my blue-black boxers.

" Oh shit!!" I rushed back to my room to get dressed. How wonderful, the first thing he sees in the morning is me in my boxers, pretty much naked. What would he have said if I had been naked, better yet what would he have done?

I shook the thought from my head, as I rushed getting dress, checking to my sure that I hadn't put something on inside-out, or backwards. Everything looked okay, so I rushed back to him.

" Sorry, about that," I smiled innocently, blushing.

" Nah, it's okay. I should have called first." He was sitting on the couch, kitty in his lap.

I sat down beside him, and kitty. I looked at kitty.

" Are you trying to steal my boyfriend?" I asked her, placing my finger to her nose, and she sneezed.

" Aw, you made her sneeze!" Alexander giggled, cuddling her to his cheek. " Can we give her a bath?" He asked me with a childish sparkle to his eyes.

" What happened to the shopping thing?" I asked him, and he pouted.

" Oh yeah, well after we get back. I'll buy some kitty shampoo, and her a little collar with a bell. That way she can't get lost in the house!" He was still cuddling her, and naming off tons of stuff, but kitty didn't seem to mind. She liked the attention. I kinda felt bad for her, yet I was thankful that it wasn't me. I've never seen this side of Alexander. He was so girly, yet I liked it the way he was acting.

After three hours of shopping, each of Alexander and my arms had two or three shopping bags on them as we left the mall. One bag was full of clothing for us, other had kitty stuff in it, including food, snacks, toys, new collar, and shampoo. The two others were just some random things, like movies, games, books, and I'm not sure what else was there. Alexander had dragged me damn near everywhere that I lost track of where we had and hadn't been.

" That was fun!" Alexander said excited, as he helped me put the stuff in the trunk of his BMW.

" Yep, and tiring," I chuckled, looking for the keys. Alexander had told that I could drive it, which surprised me, because I was afraid I was crash it. I kept looking for the keys, yet I couldn't find them. " Shit, I think I felt them in Hot Topic." I said out loud.

" The keys?"

" Yes," I looked up at him, with sorry eyes. " I'll go and get them. I'll be right back, wait here." I said and ran toward the mall, giving him no chance to protest.

Here's the odd thing, I didn't want to go back and get it. I would have preferred to have Alexander come with me. I had a very bad feeling if I went in alone, yet I went in alone.

What made that feeling worse was the fact that not many people were here since it was early, and that Jasper and his friends were out to get Alexander and me. I wasn't much of a fighter unless I had a reason, and even then I had no chance of winning against them all. They were stronger, slightly bigger, and better fighters. I know I shouldn't be so negative, but it was true.

Hot Topic was at the other end of the mall, which made things even worse for me, and didn't make my bad feeling fade any. I was racing down the big and long hall, looking at the things around me to make sure that I was going the right way. I wasn't sure if I was or not, I only hoped that I was. I should have paid more attention to where I was going. I instantly regretted that I hadn't.

I turned a corner, and found that I had gone the wrong way somewhere, because I suddenly didn't know where I was. I looked around, breathless, cursing myself inside my head for not paying more attention. Now I was going to have to backtrack, and waste more time, and make Alexander worry. He might be worrying this very minute, so I turned and started to backtrack with that thought.

I was at a intersection, looking both ways. I couldn't figure out if it was a left or a right that I had to take here, or did I have to go somewhere else.

I let out a sigh, going to my last resort. I turned around to go back out side to get Alexander to help me out, but I walked right into a wall.

Wait a wall? A wall's not suppose to be there. I thought and I looked up to see Jasper and his gang standing over me.

" Oh shit," I said, with a scared expression on my face, and a step back, and they stepped forward.

" Oh shit is right, Jacoby," Jasper laughed mockingly. " Your boyfriend's not here to save you now."

I didn't have time to run before his friends and my arm, holding me back so that I couldn't run. Mark had my right arm, and his cousin, Julian had my left.

" Hey, Jasper, you think that the back halls would be good?" Julian said, looking up. " No one really goes back there."

" I like the way you think." Jasper smiled and started to walk there, and the others followed.

" A--" I started to shout, but Mark put a knife to my throat and growled, his eyes darkening.

" One word and I'll cut your throat, got it!" He pushed the knife on my skin more.

" Y-yeah," I said in a shaking voice, and they lead me to the back halls, god knows what they were going to do to me, and I had no way of warning Alexander. Though I could take the risk of getting my throat slashed and bleeding to death. Nah, I couldn't stand to see him cry. What do I do?


	5. Chapter 5

Jasper is an ASS!! . Ugh! I know everyone hates me just as much as I do! Anways...There chapter 5. Enjoy!

* * *

Jasper pushed me to the wall, hard, knocking that air from my lungs. He looked like he was going to enjoying whatever he was going to do to me. I didn't really want to think about it. All I could think about was how worried Alexander must be right now. I wish I could warn him.

" Now for revenge, Jacoby," He pressed his hard lips to my own, and I then realized that I was going to be ravish by huge football players.

He started to slip his tongue into my mouth, and I turned my head to stop him. He chuckled, taking my be the chin. He yanked on my head hard to make me looked at him. His eyes were burning with lust, just like his friend's eyes. His lips curled into a dark, evil, grin as he started kissing me again.

I wiggled to make it hard for him, but he grabbed me and started to rub there. I couldn't help it as I stopped fighting. My whole body shivered in both pleasure and disgust. I hate the fact that it was him playing with me, but my sensitivity there made it feel so fucking good.

" See not so bad," He purred in my ear, nibbling at it. " Now it is."

" Go to hell!" I hissed, spitting in his face.

He growled and hit me in the jaw, knocking me to the floor. He looked at his friends, motioning that they could have me. Yet I wasn't going to let that happen so easily, not without a fight.

" Just let me have some, okay." Jasper said as he sat against the wall to watch the horror that was about to come upon me.

" Sure, sure." Mark nodded, lifting me up by the shirt collar, and looked at me with that lust look. " You're so hot." He started kissing my neck, as Julian came up behind me and pressed his hardness to my ass.

I growled loudly. " GET OFF M--" I stopped, Mark stabbed the knife into my chest.

" I told you to keep quiet you little fuck!" He yelled as him and Julian began their ravishing.

All I could feel was pain, and hate. I hated them for what they were doing, myself for not being able to fight them off and the fact that I was possibly going to die here and now. Yet, some how, I screamed loudly. Now caring for the pain, and the fact that I was coughing up blood, and could barely breathe. I had to be heard, or seen by someone. I needed help badly, yet I wasn't heard or seen. It was deserted here, no even maintenance walking down here.

Suddenly the thrusting stopped, and I collapsed to the ground without being pulled up again. The floor was a mix of cold and warm. The warmth was from my blood that had spilled onto the floor. I looked at it, and I had lost a lot more blood than I had thought. No wonder I felt so cold.

" Let's get the hell out of here," Jasper said, getting up.

" But I thought you wanted a turn, Jas?" Julian said.

" I don't feel like having sex with a dead guy." He laughed as if it were a joke, and to him and his gang it was. Not to me, if I died I'd be leaving so much behind.

The walked away, and I could hear their footsteps fading in the distance. They left me to bleed out, to think of everything that I would never get to do, everyone that would miss me. Everyt--

I opened my eyes, and I was blinded by a white light. Right then and there I knew I was dead, gone, in hell somewhere. I wanted to cry out, scream at the top of my lungs, well ghost lungs.

" He's awake!!" I heard and excited shouted, and my vision focused.

The bright light I saw was a rectangle light on the ceiling of a room. I looked around, and whoever had shouted had left. The room I was in was a hospital room, a nice one a that. I looked at the door as best I could, but a tube was in my way. A tube?

I lifted my hand to feel where the tube was going, and it was going down my throat. I thought for a second, and noticed that I wasn't really breathing on my own, wish I was. Then I heard a beeping sound, and looked up at the EKG. My pulse was at 93, everything looked normal as far as I knew.

A doctor came in, and it was Mr. Black. I was so fucking happy to see him. Yet as much as I wanted to jump up and hug him; I couldn't. He looked at me, and smiled.

" Glad to see that you're awake, Jacoby." He said softly as he listen to my heart and breath sounds. He looked at the IVs, and EKG, nodding. " Everything looks good. You gave us quiet a scare."

No shit. I thought grimly.

" Jacoby!!" Alexander rushed back into the room, I assumed. His eyes were red-rimmed, and tears still stained his face. Oh god he was crying, and he had started to cry again. " I was so scared! A-And..."

I put my hand over his mouth, then rubbed his cheek. Trying to tell him I was fine now. Though I wasn't sure what had happened to me other than I got raped and stabbed in the chest.

" You think you could breathe on your own now, Jacoby?" Mr. Black asked in a concerned voice, looking at me.

I nodded at him. He nodded back at me. Alexander looked even more worried now, whimpering as he watched his father turn off the breathing machine. I tried to breathe on my own, but the damned tube was in the way.

" I need you to cough, Jacoby," Mr. Black said, and I did as told, and he pulled out the tube.

" Thank you," I said, my voice weaker than I thought it was. I sounded to so weak, so helpless.

" Oh Jacoby!" Alexander was still crying, his tears running over my fingers, and down my arm.

" Jacoby, do you know what day it is?" Mr. Black asked me, sitting down.

" Wednesday?" I said, unsure. Tuesday was the day I got hurt, so I figured that it was a day later.

Mr. Black seemed to frown, and his eyes saddened. He looked at me. " You've been in a coma for almost two weeks now."

" WHAT?!" I shouted and shot straight up, feeling a pain shot through my chest. " AGH!" I laid back down.

" Careful okay. You were badly hurt, Jacoby," Mr. Black said.

" I'm so sorry, Jacoby. I should have come with you. I just--" Alexander cried, choking on his words. He sniffled, and whimpered.

" Alexander, it's not your fault, okay. So stop blaming yourself," I said, trying to act all tough, when I was really scared. I hated seeing Alexander like this.

" Mm-mm" He shook his head, resting in on my shoulder. He looked like a sad little puppy.

Mr. Black looked at his son, then at me. " He's never left your side, even in the OR. We tried to push him out, but he ended up bitting two nurse and knocking out a doctor." He laughed a little, as did I to the best of my ablilty.

" It's not funny," Alexander whined.

" I could see you doing it," I kissed his forehead, which made him smile weakly. I smiled, then looked at Mr. Black. " How bad was it? I don't really remember what happened after everything happened, um...with Jasper and his gang."

" Jasper and his gang?" Mr. Black looked at me oddly.

Alexander whimpered and gave me a sorry looked. " Justin and I didn't get around to telling him what happened at school, and I-I well...didn't tell him that you were raped, or the fact I'm the reason why Julian and Mark have a broken arm."

" Alexander Jason Black!" His father scolded him. " You're so lucky, next time tell me something like that. As for kicking Mark and Julian's ass, good for you."

" Does Justin now?" I asked Alexander.

" He broke Marks leg." Alexander smiled.

" You guys are my heroes!!" I smiled brightly. " Now what happened after that whole thing of being raped?"

" You're one lucky mother fucker, Jacoby!" Justin walked into the room with some white roses. " You really are."

" Really?" I said, blinking. I looked at Alexander and Mr. Black. They looked like they really didn't want to tell me what happened. I guess I wouldn't blame them if someone was calling me a lucky mother fucker.

" Yes, have you told him yet?" Justin asked Mr. Black.

" No, but I was about too" Mr. Black said, then he looked at Alexander. " You okay?"

" Yeah, just fine. A little pissed off is all," He said, looking said, and puppy dog like again. " If only I had be there...this would never have happen..."

" Alexander you're going to give yourself gray hair, or worse a stoke the way you worry and blame yourself," I said getting rather annoyed with him now. " It's not your fault."

Justin laughed at what I had said and the way I had said it. " That's what I keep telling him."

Alexander gave me a sorry looked and rested his head on my chest. " I'm sorry," I could tell by the look on his face that he thought I was mad at him or something.

" Alexander, I'm not upset with you. I just want you to stop worrying so much," I said calmer than before. " I just want to know what happened to me."

He looked up at me, with sorrow in his eyes. " You died."

" What?" I was confused by what he'd say. It didn't register in my brain like it should have. Died and dead were two words that should click in my brain instanly.

Mr. Black saw my confusion, and stepped in to explain.

" When Alexander found you, you were almost gone then. You'd lost alot of blood, and your heart was beating weakly. He called me like he should have. I told him to drive, though it wasn't a good idea since he was so upset. I thought that I'd never seen him that upset in my life, well I did when his mother died, but hell," He paused. " Anyways, as he was driving I was trying to get info from him, but he spoke in broke sentences. I had my hand on your neck, for I couldn't feel your pulse anywhere else, and almost there I could you breathing. I could look at Alexander, instead of having to look at your chest then at him." He took another pause seeing if I was following him. He was talking a little fast, but I was used to that.

" Okay, go on," I said to him. I hated the waiting for him to continue on.

" I was paying more attention to you when your heart suddenly stopped. Alexander freaked, a little bit before hand, which was weird. I told him to calm the fuck down as I start CPR, that's one reason why your chest must hurt. Anywho, I got ya back," He said, calmer than Alexander was. Poor Alexander was shaking. " We got you here, and did one quick x-ray, and took you to the OR. We started to open your chest when the x-ray came. It showed that the knife had hit your heart and lung. We fixed the lung fast, but the heart was an issue..."

I interrupted. " Alexander was in the OR, right?"

" Yeah, he was helping as best he could. Did a good job I must say. He's the one who fixed your heart." Mr. Black smiled, getting Alexander to smile, and giggled a little.

" Did my heart stop after the first time?" I asked, wanting to know. I remember having a dream that I saw my mother. She had told me that Alexander and his family was special, that when it shows don't be afriad. I didn't understand, and I had to know if I died again. I needed to know if I really saw her.

" Yes," Alexander said. " When I was fixing your heart, it stopped. I didn't restart it fast, working fast, taking the advantage. I felt bad because of it, for the more time that ticked by the harder it would be to bring you back," He went on, but I didn't really hear. I had really seen and spoke to my mother.

" So I really did see my mom," I said, my heart rate going up, and the EKG beeping speed up with it. " I-I saw my mom, she spoke to me..."

Alexander took my hand, and I noticed that I was shaking. I didn't know if it was from excitement, or fear. Yet I didn't know that I was happy that I saw her, that I heard voice one last time. I felt sad though, because she wasn't here with me now.

" I know you miss her," He said, yet he smiled at me. " I wish I could be as lucky as you. What did she say?"

I smiled at him. " She likes you, you and your family. My mother was never the type to judge about being gay, or straight. As long as I'm happy and the person I'm with is happy. She also said that you guys were special and that when it shows I shouldn't or wouldn't be afraid. I didn't really get what that meant, but my mother is never really wrong."

Mr. Black, Justin, and Alexander started to laugh. I titled my head, not getting it. It was like some joke that I wasn't in on yet. I guess that I would be in on it soon, my mother had to be right. Just what if I was afraid.

" You're mother is amazing," Mr. Black smiled at me. " She really is. Yet she is right, and you shouldn't be afraid. We're here to protect you, not hurt you."

Alexander got in bed with me, laid beside him happily. " I love you, Jacoby. I'm so glad that you're okay."

" I know. I love you too, with all my heart. Well what left of it," I laughed. Surprisingly they laughed with me. What seemed like a bad thing turned into another happy moment in the end. It seemed like everything was finally going right for once. I was alive, and still had Alexander and the love of his family and him. I was so happy.


	6. Chapter 6

LOL!! This is a good chapter, the start of all the lust, and finding out what Alexander really is. Poor Jacoby! XD Review please and enjoy!

* * *

In two weeks I was able to be discharged from the hospital, which I was thankful of. I was getting sick and tired of nurse waking me up at six in the morning to check to see if I was okay, and tired of the disgusting food. I did complain to Mr. Black about it, and he laughed, saying he knew what I meant. He couldn't fix it, yet I complained to him anyways. I was just happy to be in Alexander's BMW.

" You know, it's almost been three months since we've been going out," Alexander said I as we were driving to my house. I told him I had to see kitty, and let her see that I was okay.

" Really?" I said looking at him, to see him smiling.

" Yep, when we got into the fight in the lunch room with Jasper it was a month, then a day after you got hurt. You were out for two weeks, and it's now two weeks later. So we've been going together two months and one day," He chuckled, it was good to see him happy again. He ws mopey most of the time I was in that fucking hospital bed. He never left, or ate. I guess that's how I must have looked after my mother died.

I laughed. " I see what your talking about now. Jeez, it's been a long time."

" I let's do something special today or tonight, since it's like already the afternoon," He said pointing to the clock in the car, which read 1:30.

" Think I'm well enough to go out? Or no?" I said, Mr. Black had told me to take it easy for a week or so. Yet it's not like Alexander and I were sexually active, yet.

Alexander's eyes sadden suddenly, and he bit down on his lower lip. He looked as if he really wanted us to go out, but his father saying I should take it easy was stopping him. Then there was another look, and look of he could do something about it, but couldn't cause it would fuck up something. Well he could make me heal faster or something I would like to know about it. You think I want to be stuck in bed for another week, oh hell no!

" Alexander, what is on your mind?" I asked him, looking at his face. He looked at me out of the corner of his blue-green eyes, then looked away, saying nothing. " Alexander?"

" It's nothing, Jacoby, really," He said, letting it pass, but I was going to press the issue.

" Please tell me!" I begged, trying not to sound as girly as I could.

" Y-you wouldn't understand, you'd see me as..." He trialed off, signing.

" As a what?" I pressed on, knowing that I was starting to push it with him, and that he might be on the edge of yelling at me. This had to be what my mother was talking to me about. That when it comes out don't be afriad.

" A monster," He said, looking at me. I could see the tears forming in his eyes. " A monster, Jacoby. You'd run from me like so many others have."

" I would never do that to you, Alexander," I said, a little offended by his statement. Then again I felt for him. " I don't care what you are, not even if you are something weird that isn't human. You're still Alexander to me, and that will never change."

Alexander looked at me, eyes filling with happiness and sorrow. " R-really? You'll love me no matter what?"

" Yes, you've given me something I've haven't had in so long, and I don't want to lose that. I don't want to lose you!" I said, not being able to stress that enough. He'd given me love, a family, a reason to live other than kitty. " Plus you saved my fucking life."

Alexander looked at his hands for a second. His hands had a tight hold on the stirring wheel, and if his grip got any tighter it would snap the stirring wheel in half. He looked nervous, and a little relieved. Then he looked at me.

" Jacoby, I'm a vampire," He said suddenly, looking me straight in the eyes. His face so serious.

I chuckled. " And I'm the Pope of Rome. Alexander, stop yanking my chain."

" I'm not, I'm telling the trust," He said, and my smile faded, as I looked at him. He was rather pale, but his cheeks had color, and there were many times that I rested my head on his chest and heard a heart beat. Not to mention that he wears a cross necklace, walks in the sunlight, and likes garlic. I looked at the rear view mirror. He had no reflection, why haven't I noticed that before?

" Prove it, cause that mirror might be a trick mirror," I pointed to the mirror. My heart was pounding, but I wasn't scared at all. I was rather horny, and hyper. That struck me as odd, cause I've always heard that vampires were evil and would kill you in a matter of second, yet they didn't exist.

He looked at me, and opened his mouth. I watched as his canine teeth grew long and pointed. My blood ran cold, and I reached out to touch his teeth, feeling that they were real, smooth, beautiful ivory white, like all the teeth his in beautiful, gently mouth. I was in heaven I guess. My cheeks were burning up, a painful throbbing in my pants.

Alexander stopped at a stop sign, being the good driver that he was. I took his face in my hands, and turning his face to me, since he'd looked away. There was lust burning in my eyes, I knew, as I pulled his mouth to mine. I kissed his passionately, running my tongue over his fangs, which seemed to take him by surprise. Yet after a minute he was kissing me back, careful not to cut me with his fangs. Yet I wouldn't have cared, there is always pleasure in pain.

We hadn't noticed that there were people behind us, until they honked their horns at us. Alexander growled, and stuck his had outside the window, flicking them off as he sped down the road. I knew he hated that they were so rude as to bother him when he just told his boyfriend his deepest sercet and have him start making out with him. I understand that totally, I was pissed off. I was getting into it.

" I hate when people do that," Alexander chuckled, his fangs still out. I stared at them, not in fear, but in amazment. I loved them. They were the coolest thing I've ever seen.

" I know..." I said, in like that dreamy tone. My heart was pounding, and I just wanted to get home, forgetting the real reason why I wanted to get home in the first place.

Alexander looked over at me, and smiled. " So? What are you thinking?"

" Can't you just read my mind?" I said, mostly as a joke.

He laughed. " I stopped doing that weeks ago, feeling like you needed a little alone time."

" So you were reading my thoughts!" I said, pointing at him with that OMG look.

" Yeah, I was curious about what you thought about," He smiled kindly. " Though, from why I heard you worry why to much for someone your age."

" Someone my age?" I looked at him confused. The whole thing of him might being older than me, because he was a vampire, didn't occure to me like it should have.

" Yeah," He nodded. " I'm older than you are."

" Right, by a year. You're 16," I crossed my arms over my chest.

" Let's try about 300 years, my love." He smiled.

" You're 316?!" I shouted, shocked. I always thought that someone that old was buried in the ground somewhere.

Alexander laughed. " Stuff shocks you easily doesn't it?"

" W-well no, it's just that I thought...I didn't think...I...oh god." I said, biting my nails thinking. " You could be my great-great-great-great grandfather or some shit."

" Our families aren't related, but I knew some of your family members, way back," Alexander smiled at me. " They would be proud of you, I think."

" Um...okay...so when your father said that you lost your mother at 7 he was lying, and is he really your father?" I asked, those weren't my only questions, and I did plan to ask all of them too.

" Yes to both. See I stopped aging when I turned 16, even though I was a vampire my whole life." He said, explain a little.

" I thought vampires couldn't have kids," I said, my brain starting to hurt.

" That's not true, I wouldn't be here if that were true. Vampire's just can't produce blood like humans, and human food doesn't give us the...um...what's the word. Stuff our bodies need like food does for you, we still eat it to calm the hunger. So we drink blood." He said, and that made more sense to me, then the stuff I've read in books and online.

" Does Justin know or is he a vampire too?" I asked him, curious.

" He knows, just isn't a vampire, yet." Alexander said.

" Yet?"

" My father hasn't turned him yet. He plans too, but is waiting to see if he's the right one, ya know. We can drink from someone without turning them, and yes my father drinks from him as a pleasure thing. It's sick...ew" He and I both shivered at that, but I shivered because I could see Alexander doing that to me, and it feeling so good.

" How old is your father really?" I asked him. " And was he born a vampire or turned?"

" My father just turned 592, and he was turned by my mother. My father told me that with vampires if you turn someone you love it's the same as marrying them. They are your life parnter until the day they pass away," He said.

" Um...Do you really live forever?" I asked.

" Yes, we don't die naturally, but if our bodies can't heal the wound we get we bleed to death. We don't get sick, can't get STDs, but we can get cancer in some places." Alexander said, and I could tell he knew what he was talking about, I believed him.

" What if you have a heart attack or something like that?" I asked.

" I said we couldn't get sick, silly," He chuckled, patting my head.

" Oops," I giggled, then another question popped into my head. " What if your heart stops from some reason, like blood slipping into your paracardium, or whatever it is, or your lungs and you can't breathe?"

" We'll live for about 5 hours, enough time to get it fixed, but something like that wouldn't happen, cause we heal to fast," Alexander smiled at me, yet I could see in his eyes that it could happen.

" Good point," I returned his smile as we turned into my drive way. " One last question."

" Hm?" Alexander looked at me as he cut the engine.

" Are you still a virgin?" I said.

" Yes, but my hand isn't." He teased, laughing as he helped him out the car.

" That gross!" I laughed, wrapping my arms around his waist as we walked up to the door.

" So, you do it too." He said kissed me as we walked into the living room.

" mew!" Kitty meowed excitedly as she saw Alexander and I, it's like she didn't care if he was a vampire or not.

Alexander looked at her. " Well hello kitty."

Kitty purred, rubbing up against his leg. He picked her up. When she was close to my face she started to lick my face.

" Stop that, it tickles." I laughed, petting her head.

" She says that she missed you. That the house was to quiet without your snoring," Alexander said, smiling, and kitty shot up a look.

" Says?" I looked at him.

" Yes, Cats as well as other animal and get into my head and talk to me, as I can do to them." He smiled.

" That is so cool, and my snoring really bother's you kitty?" I asked her.

" She says no, but I missed it. I didn't know if you were ever coming home. I cried." Alexander said for her.

" Hey Alexander, can you get me and her on the same mind level?"

" Try to hear her." Alexander said.

" Okay," I said and looked at Kitty in her yellow eyes. " Who took care of you, and who filled in you on what happened?"

" Justin, and Coby would stop by. Alexander told them that I need bottle feeding, yet Justin was trying to teach me to eat kitty food. I didn't like it. It smelled funny." She said to me, well in my mind at least.

" Wow, I can talk to my cat and she can answer me!"

" Yep!" she and Alexander said. She purred.

" Jacoby," Kitty said, and I looked at her. " Did Alexander tell you his secret?"

" Yes, he did," I told her, and she made a sad face. " What's wrong?"

" You're not going to make him leave are you? Or send him to a crazy house?" She said.

" Aww," Alexander smiled and cuddled her to his cheek.

" No, I would never do that. I think it's sexy," I smirked, getting a blush from Alexander, and he let out what sounded like a giggle.

" I see, well I'll leave you too alone," She said, wiggling out of Alexander's arms and trotted over to the couch and curled up.

" Alexander, is this really happening?" I asked, and he pinched me. " OW!"

" I guess so," He gave me an innocent smile.

I looked at Kitty, I thought she was asleep until she looked at me. It was odd, she was just talking to me in my head. Answering every question I had for her, and Alexander had been talking to her way before me. She knew what he was before I did, and she didn't freak out. She might be able to read my thoughts like Alexander could as well. So that would mean she knows every dirty thought I've ever had!

" Jacoby, you alright?" Alexander asked, pulling me close to me.

" Yeah, I just was thinking that she could read my mind like you can," I said to him, looking into his eyes, getting lost in them.

" She can't unless you let her read them, now she can call you if she needs anything, but nothing more than that," He smiled at me, kissing me gently.

I kissed him back, nodding a little. I loved his kisses, so warm, comforting. The fact that he was a vampire didn't change that, and it never will. Yet I wonder how this night will turn out. It was only 2:05, and so much as happened had happened already.


	7. Chapter 7

nose bleed I read over it! XD You're going to love it. What yaoi fan doesn't love a good Lemon/hentai scene. Whatever you want to call it! Enjoy! ;) Review!

* * *

It's about 7:00, and Alexander had fixed dinner for us. I told him that I could do it, but he told me to sit and take it easy. I didn't like sitting and taking it easy, it made me feel like I was being a free loader or something. Kitty was in the corner, getting in my head and teasing me about it. She was saying, " Ha, you got told by your boyfriend."

Her teasing stopped when I told her I was going to make sure she'd never have kids. Her eyes widened at me, and she looked at me like I was really going to do it. Alexander snickered, and petted her. She calmed a little, but she didn't talk to me that much after that.

" Can I at least help you set the table?" I asked, seeing that Alexander was getting out plates and silverwear.

" No, you stay," He pointed to my chair, which I was out of and two feet from. " Please, I can handle this."

" Fine," I sat and pouted, as he placed a plate of food in front of me, then a glass of soda, and silverwear.

" Don't pout, please," He said, getting stuff for himself. I wasn't going to stop pouting. I didn't like to be treated like I was to weak to take care of simple house hold stuff like this. This was my house damnit!

" But I wanted to help," I said, taking a drink from my glass.

" I know, but if my father knew you were doing this, he'd get upset. It's scary when my father gets upset, ya know," Alexander said, taking a bite from the cheeseburger he'd fixed.

I grumbled and I started to eat. I wasn't to happy about not being able to help, but my god his cooking what so good. I didn't think he'd be this good of a cook, well then again he is 316 years old. There's probably not that much he can't do, which is a little creepy. He might be able to kill someone with one punch to the jaw. That'd be cool, but would scare me.

" I want a piece!" I heard Kitty beg in my head. I looked down to find her beside my chair, looking up at me with big, cute, yellow eyes. " It smells really good."

" I thought you couldn't have soild food?" Alexander said to her.

" So, it smells good," She whimpered.

I rolled my eyes and gave her a piece, knowing that it was the biggest mistake I'll ever make. That little piece of meat was gone in under three seconds. It didn't surprise me that much.

" Well, I guess she can eat soild food now," Alexander smiled at me. It was a cute smile, but I was in a bad mood, so I didn't smile back at him. I just grumbled, and went back to eating my dinner.

Dinner went on in silence. I know it was my fault, but we were also stuffing our faces. Alexander had finished off 7 burgers. I bet this was the first time he's eaten or drank, I should say, for a little over two or three weeks. I had finished off about 5, and I was going to get fat if I ate anymore, that or my stomach would blow up. I ate way too much.

Alexander was cleaning up, and looked at me. He looked a little worried.

" What?" I asked, looking back at him.

" You eat too much?"

" Yeah, I did," I chuckled, patting my stomach, which was alittle bloated.

" Sorry, want me to get you something to stop the bloating?" He asked, looking over his shoulder as he washed the dishes.

" No, thanks, I think I'll be fine," I smiled at him, getting up. I went over to him, and wrapped my arms around his waist, and rested my head in between his shoulder blades, listening to his heart. " I love you so much."

I could tell he was smiling. " I know, Jacoby. I love you too."

" Um...are you spending the night or going home?" I asked, yet I didn't know why, and I wanted him to say that he was spending the night. I didn't want to be alone not after what happened.

" I was going to spend the night, is that okay?" He turned, pulling me close to his body.

" Yeah, that's fine," I rested my head on his chest, feeling warmth, but he wasn't as warm as he normally was. He was normally burning up. I looked up at him. " You alright?"

" Yes, I'm fine, why?" He smiled at me, and I could see that his eyes were dull, and he looked tired.

" You haven't drank blood for a while have you?" I asked, becoming worried about his health, forgetting that I had stamples keeping my chest together.

" Does it matter?" He said like it was no big deal, but it was a big deal to me.

" Yes, yes it does, Alexander," I started to pout again.

" Please don't look at me like that, Jacoby," He whimpered, pressing his forehead to mine. " Plus I'm not going to drink from you, okay, I can't. Not yet."

" Alexander," I whined, he looked like he was about to pass out now that I watched him. He was blinking more than twice each time, and it would take a little while for him to open his eyes again. " Please, that or call your father and get him to bring some transfusions here."

" I'd die before I'd drink that stuff. It's all treated and shit," He grumbled, leaning on me now. His nose nuzzled at the hollow of my neck. I could hear him sniffing. He shivered, and pulled away. " I-I can't."

" Alexander, you're about to fucking pass out, and I'm scared to think what's going to happen after that," I said, taking his hands in mine.

" I promised myself that I wasn't going to drink from you...not until you healed," He said, stumbling.

" Can't you heal me?" I asked. " If I drink a little of your blood."

" Pff, like you would," He said, being stubborn.

I was getting pissed off. I didn't want him to pass out, or wrose. If he was going to be a stubborn asshole, so was I.

I picked up a knife that had just been washed, putting it to my wrist. Alexander's eyes widened.

" Either you drink, or I'm going to force it down your throat!" I said, and he looked at me with sad eyes.

" Jacoby, I can't!" He said, pretty much whining. " I don't want to hurt you. I'd never be able to live with myself if I ever hurt you."

" You're not going to hurt me, god," I said, rolling my eyes. " I wouldn't have offered if I didn't know it was going to hurt a little."

" No, Jacoby!" He said firmly.

I glared at him, and started to drag the knife across my skin, feeling the pain as the knife started to cut. Alexander growled, and cursed under his breath as he took my wrist that I was cutting, pulling me close to him. He took me firmly by the waist, so I wouldn't get away, then sank his fangs into my throat. I flinched a little, but then I felt warm, totally at easy. I emitted a little groan, wrapping my around his neck, pulling him even closer. He grumbled and I lossen my grip. He pulled away, licking my wound clean, and wiped his mouth. He looked at me.

" You're so fucking stubborn, you know that," He said, his eyes bright, and he looked fully awake.

" Yeah, I know, but ya feel better don't you?" I smiled at him.

He smiled back at me, taking the knife from my hand. " Now, I'll give you something in return. It won't turn you, but it will heal your wound." He kissed me, as he cut his wrist.

When he pulled away, I took his wrist and pressed it to my lips. The smell of his blood was intoxicating, the taste was even better. Alexander had to yank his hand from me, and I gave him a cute smile.

" Sorry," I purred, feeling better, and I knew he'd taken the stamples out of me. Yet I didn't care, I had to take care of the throbbing in my pants. It was driving me fucking nuts.

" It's okay," He said pulling me close, and smirked. " Wow, so it does turn you on."

I blushed. " Shut up,"

He laughed at me, kissing my forehead. " What me to take care of it for you, my love?"

" EW! Go to your house and do that shit. I don't want to hear it!" Kitty screamed in our minds.

" OW! That hurts my ears!" I whined looking at her.

" I don't care, go to his house," She hissed.

" What are you? My mother?" I asked, being a little smart-ass.

" Yes, now go!" Her eyes flinched towards the door.

" Fine! Be like that, mean kitty." I took Alexander's hand and started out the house. He was laughing.

" Man, she has a evil little temper, doesn't she?" He looked at me, as we got in his car.

" Yes, yes she does," I said, pissed off. I've never had a cat tell me off before, and I didn't like it. It was my house, my rules. If I wanted to ravish my boyfriend in my house I will do so, yet why was I going to go to Alexander's house?

Crap! Kitty won this round, but next time I don't think so. She might have won the battle, but she hasn't won the war.

" You're mad at her?" Alexander asked as he pulled out of my drive way.

" Yes," I said, crossing my arms over my chest. Trying to calm down, but that wasn't working all that well.

After 10 to 15 minutes of driving in silence, we pulled into Alexander's driveway. I hoped that he didn't mind me being quiet the whole ride. I knew they if I'd started talking I was worried that I might get upset all over again. I'd shouted enough for one evening, and I'm sure that Alexander's feeling had to of gotten hurt.

He opened the door for me, and helped me out. He gave me a quick kiss before taking my hand in his and walked up to the front door. He unlocked, which meant that no one was home, not even Justin. Not sure if that was a good thing to not.

" I'm not upset with you at all," He said to me, right out of the blue. " I understand. She is your pet, a guest in your house and what she did was disrespectful to you."

" Oh, okay," I nodded my head, glad that he wasn't upset.

" You didn't ruin the mood, so don't worry so much," He tease letting me go in front, like he always did.

" Good, good, and thank you," I smiled at him, letting the warmth of the living room warm my face and spirits. I loved it here.

" Do you want anything to drink?" Alexander asked, his voice coming all the way from the kitchen.

I looked up, wondering how he could get there so fast without me knowing. Well he is a vampire, so he was probabily really fast. Must be so cool to run faster than any human or car. I wish I could do that.

" No, thank you though," I said starting to make my way to the kitchen to catch up with him.

" Okay then, you sure, I got beer," He said from behind me, getting me to jump and turn around. I saw him with a beer in his hand. He could drink, but I couldn't.

" I can't drink, Alexander!" I scolded him, yet I had always wondered what beer tasted like. I'd had glasses of wine before, but that was only on chrismas with my Aunt. " I'm under 18."

" Just a little?" He said giving me puppy dog eyes.

" No, drinking kills you," I said, crossing my arms over my chest. Well it would kill me, but now him. He could heal himself by drinking blood. " You should drink either!"

" It wouldn't hurt me, I get drunk easy though. That's the only down fall, hung overs too." He pouted, setting the beer on the half wall, taking me by the waist. " So, to bedroom or thinking of something more kinky?" He purred, licking the hollow of my neck.

I giggled and playfully nudged him away. " Alexander!"

" What? You don't like," He chuckled, starting to nibble my ear.

" No, no I do, it's sweet and all, but I'm so clueless," I gave him a very cute, innocent smile.

" Aww, my little kitty's clueless!!" He hugged me tightly, lifting me a few inches off the ground. He nuzzled my neck lovingly. " I think we should start with a nice, hot shower." His voice went from girly to seductive in seconds. Maybe it was a sign that he was bi polar or something, then again what did I care, I was going to score with my hot, vampire boyfriend!

Once in the bathroom he gently set me down on the title floor, and went to turn on the water. He tested it with his hand, then looked at me.

" Is this okay with you?" His blue-green eyes were filled with lust, and he wore a smirk that sent shivers up my spine, and throughout my whole body.

I put my hand under the water, and it felt fine to me, could be a little hotter in my opinion. Yet I didn't say anything as I pulled away, cause he could read my thoughts. He smiled at me, and turned it up.

" There that should be good," He looked at me, up and down, then asked. " So am I stripping you, or are you doing it yourself?"

" Um...er..." I couldn't think of anything to say, maybe because what he said didn't fully register in my brain. I was a little slow with this stuff after all, being my first time and all.

Alexander chuckled in and dark way as he backed me up against the door. He kissed my lips softly, his hands pulling my shirt off of me. Then he placed soft kisses across my neck, getting me to let out a small moan, and thrash a little. I could feel as he hands moved down to my pants. He was just about to undo the when someone knocked on the door.

" What?" Alexander said rather annoyed at whoever was at the door.

" Fine be mean, I was just going to ask if you were going to eat dinner with me," Justin whined.

" I'm hungry, Justin," Alexander smirked.

" You not hungry? That's a first," He said, there was a hint of question in his voice.

" Yeah, I ate, and I'm about to eat again so if you don't mind leaving," Alexander said, licking my neck, getting me to shiver and bit my lip against a groan.

" Huh? What the hell do you mean?" Justin asked, and now he was starting to get on my nerves. Must he know everything little thing.

" You're retarded aren't you, Justin?" I said in a pissed off tone. He was ruining the fucking more.

" Jacoby?! What the fuck are you in the bathroom with Alexander?" Oh yeah he was sexually retarded.

" Why else would I be? I'm his bitch for the night!" I growled, and I heard Alexander chuckled into my shoulder.

" My bitch?" He chuckled.

" Oh hush!" I said to him, not meaning to sound pissy with him, yet I don't think he noticed cause he kept laughing.

" Ohhhh! Okay, I'll leave you two alone than," Justin said walking away from the door.

" OH MY GOD! He's a fucking moron." I groaned, sliding down to the floor, and there I sat.

" He was just picking on us, he knew what we were doing," Alexander laughed. " And my bitch?"

" What? It just popped into my head, and I'm Uke. You've proved that," I pointed out, and his eyes sparkled.

" Not totally, you could be both, ya know," He placed himself in front of me, and went back to undoing my pants.

A blush spread across my cheeks, and I looked away. As to why I looked away I don't know. Alexander didn't pulled off my pants once he unbuttoned and unzipped them, oh no. He stuck his hand down my pants and started to play with me. His finger's skillfully rubbed at my length.

" A-Alexander!" I moaned, trembling in pleasure from his touch.

Alexander chuckled, leaning forwards kissing my lips passionately. I kissed back roughly against a groan, not wanting to be heard by Justin, god knows where he was in the house.

_He's no where close. _Alexander said in my head, as he kissed me rougher.

I didn't answer back, to wrapped up in his kisses. I suddenly felt his tongue enter my mouth, and begin to toy with my own. As the kisses became even rougher, so did his rubbing, until I couldn't take it anymore.

My head went back, and I screamed out in pleasure, cumming hard. Yet Alexander never stopped rubbing until my orgasm was over, and even then I didn't stop trembling beneath him.

" O-oh g-god, Alexander," I said looking into his blue-green eyes. He was still wearing that smirk.

" Good?" He asked, nuzzling at the hollow of my neck.

" Good?! That was amazing!!" I said, shouting a little. Good wasn't even the word for it, god I was in fucking heaven.

" Okay, okay," He chuckled, stripping me of my pants and boxers. " In the shower with you."

I gave him puppy dog eyes. " No more?"

He laughed. " Of course there's more, that was only part of it, but you have to promise me something, Jacoby."

" Okay, what it is?" I asked, and once again I screwed myself over. Whatever he said I had to promise to do or say, whichever it was, regardless.

" If it starts to hurt, or you don't felt comfortable with something I'm doing, don't hesitate to tell me to stop. I'll stop if you want me too," He said, and he said it sincerely. I knew he meant what he was saying to me, but I didn't want him to stop whatever he was going to do, no matter if it hurt or not.

" Alright," I smiled at him, nodding. I got in the shower, feeling the warm water rush over my body, but it was nothing compared to Alexander's touch.

I couldn't hear Alexander's clothing fall to the floor, as he took them off. He's seen me naked, but I haven't seen him naked yet. I want what he looked like, if he was sexy, or even to my liking.

I was letting my thoughts run wild, as I wetted my hair. I was so deep in thought that I jumped when I felt his arms wrap around me, feeling his body pressed to mine, and his hardness. Feeling that caused me to blush.

" You're mine," He whispered softly into my ear, and he turned me around so that I was face him. He was perfect, he looked lean this clothing on, but he was really musclar without clothing. Six-pack and everything, and I do mean everything.

I took his face into my hand, my thumbs rubbed his cheeks. I couldn't help, but started to kiss him all over. His neck, his lips, his chest, his stomach. The only think I wasn't totally clueless about what kissing, that's something I knew how to do, all this other shit, screw it.

Alexander suddenly let out a groan. I just kissed his waist line, go figure, a little close to his cock. I blushed, a thought crossing my mind, but I didn't know how to do that. What if I sucked at it?

" Do what you wish," Alexander smiled down at me, and I picked myself to kiss his lips softly.

" I want to be Uke," I said, in a bit of a pouty voice, and he chuckled.

" As you wish, my love," He said, beginning to kiss me roughly, all the while pushing be back until my back met the shower wall. His hands were on my hips.

A smirk spread against my lips, as I grinded myself against his erection. He emitted a groan, and his knees nearly bucketed on him. I chuckled, finding very entertain; so I do it again.

" J-Jacoby!" He moaned, and his hips met mine, only harder.

" Mmm! Nah!" I yelped, my back going back to the wall, my body growing hotter, and we all know what was happening down there.

Alexander smirked at me, grinding harder, and harder. I could see the curel vamprie within him starting to surface, and I liked it. That cold, dark, lustful looking his eyes blue-green eyes; plus that smirk where his fangs showed. I'm surprised that Justin didn't freak out with the banging going on. My hips were banging against the wall of the shower meet time his hips met mine.

Alexander's hands had moved down to the back of my thighs, and I felt as he lift me up a little. He looked me straight in the eyes, positioning himself. I realized what he was going to do when I felt his tip against my entrance. There was fear knotting up my stomach, but I wasn't going to tell him to stop, he wanted me, therefore he could have me.

" You okay with this?" He asked me, kissing my jaw lightly, awaiting my answer.

My hands were on his shoulder, supporting myself up so he couldn't tire himself holding me up. I smirked at him.

" Do as you please with me, Alexander, I am yours," I whispered against his lips.

With my consent, which he really didn't need in my opinion, he pressed in gently. I flinched a little from the pain there was, biting my lip against a small cry out. My nail dug into Alexander's back, but he showed no signs of noticing or of pain; instead he looked to make sure I was okay. I couldn't see his expression, my head was back, and my eyes closed.

I could feel Alexander starting to kiss the hollow of my neck that was exposed. His fangs brushed against my skin, and I trembled beneath him, feeling his stead thrusts, pain subsiding into pleasure.

" Ooh Alexander..." My voice came out as a mere breath, and then I felt his fangs sink into my neck. I could feel the blood dripping down my neck, and the smell was somehow intoxicating.

He stopping drinking from me, licking my wound clean from the blood that would wasted. He brought his lips to mine in a passionate, yet longed for kiss. His tougne slithering into my mouth. I couldn't help but whine and moan about it.

" Harder," I moaned out, the slow pace getting on my nervous. I wanted more.

Alexander chuckled, and he started to thrust harder, faster. I gripped onto his shoulder tighter, my nail digging into his soft, hot skin. I cried out in pleasure against his shoulder, so it would be muffled. I don't know why I didn't want to be heard, I guess it was a respect, because someone was in the house other than us.

" You know you can scream your bloody head off if you'd like, Jacoby," He nipped at my ear, making me blush.

" But Justin..." He cut me off.

" Do you know how many night he and my father have kept me up? Most the time I sneak into your bedroom and slept on the floor," He said, smirking.

" Okay, okay. Less talking, more humping please," I said, and he laughed, going harder.

He groaned, and shivered. " Damn!"

" AH!" He hit something within me, hell if I knew what it was, it just felt good. " Oh god, that felt good!"

Alexander thrusted in deep, faster, hitting that same spot over and over again. I couldn't help, but cry out now, no time to muffle my cries.

After a minute or two Alexander's thrust began harder each time without him realizing it, and he'd groan and grunt. I could tell that he was about to cum any minute now, I was close, oh so close.

Then someone knocked on the bathroom door, and Alexander groaned in a mix of anger and pleasure as he looked up.

" What?!" He shouted.

" I just thought you should know that your brother, Kiagen is here," Justin's voice came, and Alexander's face paled a point, then color returned.

" O-one second, Justin!" He moaned, his thrust had so much force behind them, so my anger.

" AHH Alexander!! OH GOD!!" I screamed as I came and he followed suit. My body spasmed a little from the force of my orgams and didn't stop until a good minute afterwards.

" Shit!" Alexander cursed.

" What?" I said, breathing heavy, looking at him.

" I'm stuck," He said, trying to pull out of me. " Relax, Jacoby."

" Um...er" I tried to relax, and relaxed just enough.

He watched himself off quickly, as well as me. He took my hand, jumping out the shower. I didn't get why he was rushing so much, his brother could fucking wait.

" Here," He handed me my clothing. He was already dressed in a matter of seconds.

" Why are you in such a rush?" I asked him, pulling up my pants.

" Two reasons, one I haven't seen my brother in years, cause he was away. Two so you can meet him, and make it clear that you are mine," He said.

" Um...that's three reason, Alexander," I smiled at him, giggling.

" Oh? Right" He said, seeing that I was dressed and opened the door.

Kiagen, his brother was standing right there. He was no taller than Alexander, maybe an inch taller. His hair was a spiked, tips dyed black, but the rest was blond. His eyes were blue-green, and he had an Avenged Sevenfold tattoo on his arm.

" Well, hey little brother!" He smiled at Alexander. He didn't look like such a bad guy to me.


	8. Chapter 8

Well Jacoby get's to meet Alexander's older brother. Who knew that he had one! OMG! lol...anyways, meeting family, having family fun, and finding out that you can do something freaky! Poor Jacoby, everything happens to him. Enjoy! Review please.

* * *

" Well, hey little brother!" Kiagen smiled brightly at Alexander. " How is my little brother?"

" I am good, and you?" Alexander hugged his brother, and looked totally happy.

" I'm beat from the trip. Running from Japan to here is not all that fun," He laughed, and Alexander chuckled.

" You always were the type to always take the hard way," He looked at me. " Kiagen, this is my boyfriend, Jacoby."

Kiagen looked at me, and I looked at him. When our eyes met images flooded into my head, play backs of my life, horrifying images. I just stared at Kiagen, unable to look away, not noticing that I was starting to shake or I had stopped breathing. Yet I did noticed that Kiagen's smile had faded from his face.

My lips quivered, trying to form words, but my breath would come out. It was caught in my throat, no way of releasing it in. I didn't know what Kiagen was doing to me, and I couldn't think, I couldn't breathe. I was getting really dizzy. That's when images of Alexander and I making love made it's way into my head. Then suddenly I found my voice.

" GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!" I shouted at him, holding my head, doubled over.

" What'd you do to him, Kiagen!" Alexander growled at him, he was at my side, trying to calm me down. I didn't know if he was there the hold time. " I thought you'd never do that to someone again. Do you realize that it hurts them?"

" I was curious, Alexander," Kiagen said in a sorry tone. " I wanted to see what he was like."

" Then ask question, don't make him relive he fucking past!" Alexander picked me up, and I curled into his arms.

" It's okay," I said, getting him to start at me in shock. " It just took me by surprise that's all. I didn't know what he was doing to me..."

" I'm sorry," Kiagen said, bowing a little, then walked off.

I still didn't understand what he'd done to me. It was like he was getting into my head, looking into my past, my life now. My life with Alexander. I understood that there was nothing that you could hide from him, you had to be honest with him, and that scared me. I hated to talk about my past. I had a hard time telling my past to Alexander, his father, and Justin. But Kiagen didn't have to just get into my head and raide it like that, that was rude. Yes it pissed me off.

" My brother is so stupid sometimes, you alright?"

" Yes, I'm fine. I thought you were the only one to read minds," I said, sighing.

" He kinda read your mind, Jacoby," Alexander said, looking very disturbed. " He read into you past, and now. He can do that with anyone he chooses, but they relive what happened to them. I didn't get a chance to tell him don't do that to you. Still he shouldn't have done it."

" Alexander," I said, my hand caressing his cheek. " He just did it to make sure that you were safe with me. He's your big brother, he loves you, and he'll do whatever it takes to protect you."

" I guess you're right," Alexander smiled at me, setting me down on my feet. " Um..." He blushed. " Well he knows."

" So? It's not like that's a big deal," I said, not viewing it as a big deal, then again I've never had a brother or sister, and never will.

" So, we're going back to school tomorrow, and he's driving us. What if he says something that's a tip off of what we just did in the shower?" Alexander said, making a very good point.

" Touche, my love, touche," I gave a nervous chuckled, not really knowing what to think or do about that. It would be weird, and the kids at school were curel like they were at every high school in the U.S.

" Do you what to go to school, cause my father can excuse us?" Alexander asked me, yet I smiled at him.

" I'm fine with it, man!" I said happily. " There's nothing better than taking on the whole school over something stupid like a few football players getting thrown in jail."

" Well, I'm glad to see that you are cheerful about it," He said a little bitterly. " I'm not looking forward to it at all. I know if someone starts messing with you, I'm going to lost it. I can't afford to lost it again like I did. I almost slipped my secret."

" Oh, yeah, the vampire thing," I said, getting it now.

" Exactly," He nodded his head, sighing, starting to walk to his room, and I followed him.

Once we were at his door he looked at me. " Same here," He told me, then he just faded into his room, walking right through the door. It was the coolest thing I've ever seen, I wish I could do that.

He returned in less than a minute. He was holding something in his hand, it looked like a necklace, and I tried to get a closer look. But I looked into his eyes. They were sad, like he was giving up something that really meant a lot to him.

" Jacoby," He said taking something off the necklace chain, and it was a ring, I couldn't see the details of it yet. " I want you to have this ring, it was my mother's so it means a lot to me."

He took my right hand, and placed the ring on the finger second to my pinky. It was a silver ring, and with a black rose made form what looked like Apatchy tears. It was his mother's ring, and I couldn't take it form him.

" I want you to have it," He said, looking at the ring, than into my eyes. I was a little shocked, because he was giving this to me, and it hurt him. I could see the tears threatening to fall.

" Alexander, I know...I can't take this from you. I-it was your mother's, I c--" He pressed his finger to my lips.

" Shhh, she told me to give it to someone special to me, like my father did with her. It was his mother's, my grandmother." He smiled at me, and tears started to fall. " I'm sorry..." He wiped his eyes. He was falling to pieces.

" Thank you, Alexander," I hugged him, and he nodded, whimpering in my shoulder.

" I-I just miss her so much, ya know," He whimpered, and I rubbed his back, knowing how much it hurt.

" I know, Alexander. I miss my mother too, and my aunt," I held back my tears, being strong for him, cause if he saw me cry it'd just make everything worse.

He straightened himself up, wiping his eyes again. His eye-liner had ran, but he didn't seem to can. He kinda looked ashame of himself, but there was nothing wrong in crying over someone that you miss. He sniffled a little.

" I'm sorry, I didn't mean to break down like that," He chuckled, bitting his lip a little.

" It's alright, I'd prefer you let everything out, than hold it all in," I kissed his lip softly, and he seemed to relax.

" The ring suits you, and my mother would have liked you alot," He smiled at me, his eyes got their sparkle back.

" My mother would have adored you, vampire or not," I chuckled, and he laughed.

" Alexander, Kiagen, Jacoby!" Mr. Black shouted, it wasn't a mad shout, he was just calling us. But why did he want me?

Alexander led me down to the living room. Kiagen was sitting in one of the rechiners, Mr. Black and Justin were on a love seat, which met Alexander and I had the leather couch. Alexander sat before I did, and before I could sit beside him, he'd put me on his lap, where I curled up happily. If I could pur I would have.

Mr. Black looked at Kiagen. " I'm disappointed in you, my son," He started, and Kiagen looked down at the ground ashamed. " I told you not to do that to Jacoby, but no you go and do it anyhow."

" I'm sorry, dad," He pouted a little. " I-I couldn't help it, it just happened."

" I understand," Mr. Black nodded, then looked at me. " You okay, Jacoby?"

" Oh yeah, I'm fine, never better," I smiled brightly at him.

" That's good, I feared that Kiagen had freaked you out beyond repair," He chuckled.

" Well I can tell you his ass hurts like hell," Justin and Kiagen snickered. I'm starting to believe that they were more alike than they seemed.

Mr. Black looked at them, totally clueless. I thought he would have guessed by now, that or Justin would have told me. I guess not.

" What are you two talking about?" He asked them.

I hid my face in Alexander's chest, blushing. Alexander rubbed my head, running his fingers through my hair, chuckling. I peeked at Mr. Black and he looked at me curiously, and I hid my face again. I didn't know if it was in shame, or embarrassment.

" What's up with him?" Mr. Black asked, I couldn't tell who he was talking too.

" Um...hehe," Alexander said, I could hear his heart picking up speed.

" Alexander, what did you do?" Mr. Black's tone became worried.

" I told him about the vampire thing, and healed him, and he gave his blood freely to me...and we made love in the house, and kinda on the bathroom floor." He gave a nervous chuckled.

" What do you mean kinda on the bathroom floor?" His father asked, god that guy just wanted to know everything. What he writing a book or something?

" You gave him a bj?!" Justin gasped.

I turned around and looked at him innocently. " What's a bj?"

Kiagen brust out laughing. Justin, Mr. Black, even Alexander looked at me kinda shocked. I didn't know what a bj was, hell I warned Alexander that I was sexually retarded.

" What? I don't know what it is okay! Not my fault." I pouted hiding my face again, feeling so stupid. " I don't know what bj...wait a second...bj...does that stand for blow job?" I looked at Justin.

" Yes, yes it does," He nodded his head slowly, talking a little slowly too.

" OH! I know what that is!!" I said all excited, like a little prepy school girl.

" You have a slow boyfriend!!" Kiagen laughed.

I pouted. " It's not my fault. I-He's my first boyfriend, my first love. I don't know everything!"

Alexander was holding onto me tightly. He looked upset with his brother, when I looked at his face. He was glaring at Kiagen, but when Kiagen looked at him, he looked away.

" Sorry, Jacoby," He said to me.

" Why you saying sorry?" I asked him. " You didn't do anything wrong, I'm just slow."

" You're not slow!" He said, in a scoldly tone.

" O-okay," I said, resting back in his arm.

Mr. Black cleared his throat and looked Kiagen, who'd calmed down.

" Kiagen?"

" Hm?" Kiagen looked at his father.

" Where is Matt?" He asked, and Kiagen's face dropped, he looked down. He has gripping the arm of the chair he was sitting in, his nail digging into the fibers.

" K-Kiagen?" I asked him, worrying.

" M-Matt's gone...I-I would have been home sooner if..." Kiagen was shaking.

It was weird, I could suddenly feel his emotions and I didn't really understand. I could see in his head, hear his thoughts. I saw him at a hostipal, at the beside of a guy, who looked really sick. Then I saw paper's with his name on it, Matt Andrews was his name. He suffered from cancer. Cancer, he'd died of cancer just a month ago. Kiagen missed him deeply, and his thoughts scared me. He was thinking of killing himself, which I could see as being rather hard, since he was a vampire. He'd already cut himself on his leg and arms.

" I'm sorry, Kiagen," I said to him. " B-but don't hurt yourself over it, it wasn't your fault."

He looked at me in shock. " W-what?"

" Stop cutting yourself, and if you kill yourself...you'll just be hurting you family. That's not what Matt would have wanted," I spoke softly, calmly to him. I could tell that he was thinking of how I knew all this.

" Y-You know nothing." He said after seeing the faces of his family.

_Tell him I miss him, Jacoby. _I heard a voice behind him, whispering in my ear.

_Matt? _I asked him, making sure I wasn't going crazy.

_Yes, I'm glad that you can hear me. Don't turn around, just in case you can see me as well. We don't need you freaking out. Please tell him. _Matt said, he sounded so sad, and sounded like a really nice guy. It wasn't his time to go.

" Kiagen, Matt says he misses you," I said, and he growled at me.

" Dude, you're nuts! He's gone!" He yelled.

" Don't tell at him!" Alexander showed his fangs.

" Please, boys!" Mr. Black stepped in between them.

_Jacoby, tell him I'm coming back. _Matt said to me, and he sounded so sure.

_I can't tell him that! You're dead, you can't come back. _What was he trying to do, get me killed.

_You know, you're stronger than you think. You can talk to me, read into people's mind, without the effects Kiagen has, please, Jacoby._ He was begging me, like I could bring him back. I didn't even know how to do that.

_How the hell do I do that?!_

_Touch me, my hand is right next to yours, Jacoby._ He was so fucking full of hope.

_You know, you're full of shit, but whatever you say. _I said, rather annoyed with him. The cancer must have went to his head. I touched his hand, and it was cold, then suddenly warm.

" WHAT THE HOLY FUCKING HELL!!" Kiagen shouted, almost excitely.

" Jacoby?" Justin back away from me. Mr. Black's face as paler, as well as Alexander's

" What?" I turned and looked up at Matt. H-he wasn't a ghost, he was flesh and blood, breathing. I turned his face. It was warm and real.

" Thanks Jacoby!" Matt smiled at me.

" O-ohh my go--" I fainted.


	9. Chapter 9

MORE FAMILY DRAMA!! Not bad family just, just the kind where to discover stuff about your parents that you don't like or do but just don't want to fucking hear it cause you hate them cause they left you on someone doorstep, That's kinda Jacoby for like 1/4 of the chapter...and I just gave that away. lack of sleep See what it does do you?! Don't do it! Enjoy! REVIEW!!

* * *

I don't know how much time had passed when I woke. I woke up slowly like you do in the morning. First you become aware of things around you, like the people who are there. I could hear Alexander, Justin, Mr. Black, Kiagen, but there was another voice that I wasn't quiet used to yet. Then I opened my eyes.

" Oh he's awake!" Justin said, he looked happy to see me open my eyes. " How are you feeling?"

" W-who's the other voice?" I asked, pointing towards it. I had turned my head, not wanting to look, afraid of what I would see. The last thing I remember was that I brought back a man that had been dead for at least a month.

" Matt," Mr. Black answered me. " I don't see how it possible though. I've only heard that the power of bringing back the dead was just a myth or that demons have it."

" S-so it wasn't some nightmare, I really brought back a dead man!!" I shouted, sitting straight up. Matt looked at me, and I looked at him. I know noticed what he looked like. He had crimson eyes, reddish hair, he was skinny, in between muscular and lanky. I couldn't believe this.

" Well, I thank you, Jacoby for bringing me back, as well as healing me," Matt smiled at me, sitting beside me. I couldn't help it, I touched his face again like I had when I first saw him alive.

" Y-you're really are alive again," I breathed.

" Yeah, Kiagen tested that, fully," He smirked, and I could see Kiagen blush a little.

Justin chuckled, Mr. Black and Alexander shook their head. I guess it was a good way of finding out if someone was dead or alive, or a dream for that matter. Wait, what if this was all a dream? Sometimes you thought you felt someone when you're asleep, what if that was happening know. I had to test it.

" Alexander, bite me," I told him, taking him off guard.

" What?"

" Bite me." I held out of wrist from him to bite.

" Um...o-okay," He said, sinking his fangs into my wrist.

" Ow! That hurts...it hurts," I said, my heart beating faster. " So I'm not dreaming at all, that's nice to know."

" I'm sorry!" Alexander said, whimpering, cause he'd hurt me.

" It's alright, I wanted you too," I told him.

Matt looked at me. " Who was your father?"

" Hell if I know. I can't remember his name, he walked out on my mother and I," I said, trying to think of what my father's name was, but I couldn't remember. I just remember small things, like the color of his eyes, or that he had some of his hair bleached.

" What are you think?" Kiagen asked Matt, wrapping his arms around his waist.

" Powers like this are either there because he's a half-breed of some sort, or Alexander turned him and neither of them noticed," Matt said looking at me closely, and I didn't really like it. " I can't tell."

" Alexander didn't turn him," Mr. Black spoke, as if he was totally sure of it. " He would be in pain, that or in a coma by now if he had." I didn't really like the sound of being in a coma again. It scared me.

" What time it is?" I asked out of the blue, don't know why I cared about that, but I did.

" It's 10 o'clock in the morning," Justin answered me.

" Well, looks like no school for us," I rolled my eyes.

" Nope," Alexander said cheerfully.

Matt had a book in his hand, and he flipping through the pages. He looked like he was studying for something that was very important, like how to do a heart transplant or something, because he had to do it in less than 15 minutes. He'd shiver every now and then. He'd looked at me, then back at the book, and I wondered if he was comparing me with a picture that was in the book.

" Matt, what are you doing? What is that book?" Mr. Black asked.

" It's every vampire and werewolf wrote down, I got my hands on it years ago. Many 5 years ago," He said, he was human, so it was odd that he would have it.

" Wow, neat!" Justin said, then confused washed over his face. " Um...why are you looking in there? Jacoby is human."

" Yeah, but he might be a half-breed," He said, still looking.

Alexander had his head resting on my shoulder, he was watching his family talk about everything that had happened the night before. Why I had this powers, and stuff like that. Alexander looked just as confused as everyone else, yet his face didn't show it, his eyes did.

" I'm sorry that I couldn't be of more help," I whispered in his ear. " I wish I could remember my father's name."

" It's okay, we'll figure something out," He yawned. On top of looking a little confused, he was tired.

" Alexander, why don't you go to sleep," I said running my finger's through his hair.

" I...c-c..." He was already asleep before he finished his sentence, which I didn't blame him all that much, a lot has happened.

I laid down on the bed I was in, and rested his head on my chest. I looked at his peaceful face as he slept, drowning out the talking, and debating going on around us. He curled up closer to me, sighing contently every so often.

Matt walked up to my side after an hour or two had past. He had the book in his hand, as if he were going to show me something, and I looked at me.

" What?" I asked.

" I want to know if this is your father," He said, turning the book around to show me the picture and my heart seemed to stop. The man there, looking no older than 24 was there, his hair like mine, longer, and bleached in some places to make it look cooler, same nose, lips, jaw line, everything. He looked kinda like me.

" Y-yeah, it is..." I said, feeling like crying. I felt sad, rage, hatred towards him. I think deep down, I blame him for everything bad that's happened to me.

" Thought so, you look a lot like him," Matt said, he didn't look all the that happy, seeing my reaction. " He was a good man."

" A good man! He left my mother all alone with me!!" I shouted at Matt, waking Alexander up.

" What the fuck!?" He said as he shot up. " What's going on?"

" His father," Kiagen said to his father, getting him to calm. Then he tried to calm me, but it was wasted.

" I hope he fucking rots in fucking hell!!" I screamed. " I blame him for my mother's death, my aunt's death, my fucking wasted life!"

Mr. Black looked down, and placed a hand on my shoulder. " Jacoby, I knew your father, and he didn't want you or your mother to get hurt because of him, he was a wanted man," He looked at me, pausing, then spoke. " He was a very strong vampire, Jacoby, and he killed his own kind. The mad ones anyhow, but others, mad or not didn't like it, so they started looking for him. Your mother knew about it, and she understood that one day he would have to leave for your sake. He left because he loved you guys, to protect you."

" That's a bunch of fucking bull shit! I won't believe it until I hear it from his fucking mouth," I said, knowing that I was being really rude, but I was very upset about this. So I was a half-breed, though I didn't feel like it. I had urge to drink blood, though I did like the sight of it.

" You might just have the powers, not the urge, or the deep blood-lust," Alexander yawned, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He had read my mind, which I was a little grateful of. I didn't have to ask questions, more convient for me and the rest of them.

" Well, that's...good I guess. At least I won't have to worry about killing someone," I groaned, bitterly.

" Jacoby, please, calm down," Justin said, looking a little scared.

" Why? Why should I? I have ever right to be mad, a-and whatever!" My voice rose even more. " He just up and left me! All alone, I had no one! That shows my father really cares!" Tears had started to fall from my eyes. They were a mix of sadness, happiness, and anger.

" Jacoby, at the time me left the other vampire were so close to you guys that they could take you at any time," Mr. Black said firmly to me, and I froze. " Not to mention other dark creatures of the night."

" That is true, the war between werewolves and vampire was rough," Kiagen said.

" You know, let's just stop talking about it. My brain hurts," I said, laying on the bed I was in, and turned my back to everyone. I just wanted Alexander to stay and everyone else to leave. I needed to get my mind off things, and Alexander would distract me well enough. " I don't want to hear about a war, no matter who it was between, I just...want to be left alone."

Mr. Black sighed a little. " As you wish, Jacoby,"

I heard four sets of foot steps leave the room, which meant that Alexander was still here is me. I could feel him behind me. I could feel those sad, curious blue-green eyes staring at my back. He didn't know what to say or do with me, he just didn't want to upset me even more, I knew. I could hear some of his thoughts, and he hated seeing me like this. I hated being like this, I was being such a prick.

" You're not a prick, you're overwhelmed by all this," Alexander said and I felt him pulled me close to him, he rested his head in between my shoulder blades. " Jacoby?"

" Yeah," I said, shifting so that I was facing him, still laying on my side.

" M-maybe your father was planning on coming back, and something happened," He said, his eyes giving away what he was thinking. He was thinking that I was going to get upset with him.

" Maybe, I don't know, but I can tell you something," I said calmly, taking him by the waist. " He's going to have to deal with two or three things."

Alexander looked at me with a curious face, plus with that sparkle in his eyes that said ' I must now'. I smiled loving that face, it suited him a little.

" He's going to have to deal with me being gay, you being my boyfriend, and me hating him for a while until he prove that's he's a good father," I gave a smug smirk, and Alexander laughed.

" Just try to be a little nice to him, k Jacoby," He kissed me lightly.

" Yeah, I won't be a total ass to him if he even shows his face," I chuckled, then something popped into my mind. " Are we going to school tomorrow?"

" I assume so, why?" He asked me. " Don't want to go?"

" No, I do want too. Just don't want to deal with being hated for getting the star football players in jail," I groaned, rolling my eyes. How I hated popular people, they were so cruel.

" I don't think that is going to be much of a problem, but we'll just have to see when we get there, now won't we." Alexander smiled at me, and I smiled back at him.

" Yeah we'll just have to see," I said.


	10. Chapter 10

...I don't know what to say about this chapter... Enjoy and Review!

* * *

Well today Alexander and I are going back to school have being out for about a month or so, I can't remember. I wasn't looking forward to it that much, but I guess I didn't have much of a choice. I wanted to finished school without failing a year and to do that I couldn't miss anymore days unless I really had too. I bet my grades sucked right now, and it's so hard to bring them up.

Kiagen drove us to school, him and Mr. Black didn't want Alexander to drive his good car to school, and leave it there the whole day. Who knows if someone would key it or slash the tires. Mr. Black now viewed most of the people in this town as phyco, which I don't blame him in the least. I've viewed them as phyco hicks for years.

Kiagen pulled up the the front steps for us, and unlocked the doors.

" There you go, guys," He smiled at us, waving as we got out. " Good luck, and Alexander don't hurt anyone."

" I won't unless I have good damned reason," He smiled at his brother, who just nodded, and drove off when I closed the door.

Alexander took my hand, holding it a little to tightly. I think he was more nervous about coming back than I was, but he was good at hiding it. He was good at hiding most of his emotions, sometimes I couldn't even tell how he felt, but now that I could read his mind I would know.

" Come on, staring at it isn't going to make it go away," I said as I started to walk to the front glass double doors of the school. Alexander didn't look to happy, but he was just going to have to deal with it.

We walked into the school, and the groups that were staring by the lockers talking and laughing stopped and started at us. But they didn't stare at us in hate, or with that murderous look that we thought they were going to have. They all looked a little smypathic, like they felt sorry for us, and what we'd been through. That's when I saw Mark, Julia, and and Jasper's girlfriends, they were walking towards. Damn, not even ten minutes after we get into the doorway we're going to get shit.

" Alexander, Kuro," Said Jasper's girlfriend, her name was May. She was a red head, and she used to be my friend in the 3rd grade, until she met Jasper, who turned her against me. She looked sorry, very sorry.

" Yes?" Alexander said in that polite voice of his.

" We're sorry for what happened to you guys, we really are," Jade said, she was Mark's girlfriend. She had beautiful blue-black hair. She was a little new here, but not as new as Alexander.

" If only we'd..known that t--" Julie started to said, Julian's girl, but I cut her off, smiling kindly at them all.

" It's nice that you are saying sorry, and that you would have stopped them if you'd known," I said, calmly. " But you didn't know, and it was not your fault in anyway. You played no parts in their plans, therefore, it's not your place to say you're sorry. It is them or their parents."

" Not even their parents knew," Julie said, looking at me. " When they found out they were shocked, angry even."

May looked at me. " We were going to see you in the hospital, a lot of people here were, but Mr. Black and Alexander told us that you were in a coma, and that..." She sniffled about to cry. I couldn't stand to see Alexander or a girl cry. I've seen my mother cry so many times.

" Please, don't cry, please, you'll get me crying," I said, taking her by the shoulders gently, in comfort. " I am fine now, and thank you wanting to come a see me."

Jade looked at me, then at Alexander. " So, d-do you mind if we hang with you guys?"

" Yeah," Juile smiled at us. " I think you two are cool, I just didn't say anything cause of Julian."

Alexander smiled at them. " Sure, don't see why not, just means that Jacoby and I can't run to the bathroom and have a little fun after classes." He licked my neck, making me blush and squeak.

The girls giggled, and I could hear their thoughts. They didn't mind it, as a matter of fact they would like to watch. Hearing that scared me alittle, but it was flattering.

The school bell rang, and I jumped.

" Oh shit, we're going to be late!!" I shouted ready to run to my first class, but May giggled.

" We have a assembly first, so don't worry so much," She patted my shoulder.

" Assmebly?" I looked at her, Jade, and Julie. " What for?"

" You'll see!" They smiled, and took Alexander and I to the gym.

May, Julie, and Jade held the doors to the gym open for us, and we nodded a quick thank you as we walked in. When I saw that everyone from the high school, all grades, were sitting in the bleachers, my jaw dropped to the floor. The girls giggled at my reaction. Alexander didnt seemed that surprised, but we didn't know why everyone was here.

" Jacoby, let's sit at the top," Juile smiled, she was already starting up the bleachers, students giving her annoyed looks. They had to bend one way so they wouldn't get kicked in the face.

I didn't like that idea of sitting at the top, because I didn't like high places, but I guess we didn't really have a choice. Everywhere other seat in the place was taken, leaving only the top left for anyone who was a late arrival. We were those late arrivals.

I was so happy to get to the top and seat down. I sat and let out a breath of air that I had been holding the whole time I was walking up. I was so scared that I was going to fall to my death, now I was safe, sitting beside Alexander, and the girls around us. I still couldn't believe that they were being so nice to us, but I liked it, I couldn't complain.

" You okay?" Jade asked me, looking a little concerned.

" Um...oh yeah, I'm fine," I smiled brightly at her. " Just don't like high places that much, ya know."

Alexander chuckled a little. " I can't say I blame you,"

May didn't said anything, she was looking into space with sorrow filled eyes. I wasn't going to read her mind, instead I was going to ask her what was wrong, and if she'd like to talk about it, but Ms. Rose came out onto the gym floor with mic in hand and started talking.

" Hello, and good morning everyone!" She was smiling brightly, like nothing could fuck up her day.

" Morning!" The students answer, I was quiet.

" Okay, there are a few things we are going to talk about today, and I believe that you'll get out of your first two classes," She said, laughing when the whole room seemed to cheer loudly. I couldn't blame them, I hated my first two classes.

" Well, I guess this assembly is somewhat of a good thing," She giggled, and I could tell that her eyes were searching the crowd for someone, like Alexander and I, or Jasper and his friend. I doubt that they would be here after what they did. I could see them in a jail cell somewhere getting ass raped. " Any who, down to business, I'm sure you all heard what happened over that past few days."

The bright, cheery feeling that was in the room quickly faded into a feeling of tension and sadness, remorse even. I hated this feeling, I was hoping she would bring it up, but I kinda guessed this is what the assembly was going to be about. I hated it when I'm right. I really do.

" I take that as a yes," She said, and sighed. " I hate bring it up as much as the next person, but it has to be discussed." She paused thinking, she walking a little to the right. " Girls, anyone in the room now, has Mark, Julian, or Jasper even assaulted you in anyway, sexually, physically, it doesn't matter."

I looked around the room to see how many hands would, because I heard a lot of sighs, and groans. I looked at May, she was crying, choking back sobbs. Her hand raised high, Julie and Jade's hand followed suit. Once girls started seeing they're hand, they raised there's. The number made my blood turn cold, I'm sure it did the same with the teachers and staff. I could feel Alexander beside me started to shake with angry.

" Oh my...Um..." Ms. Rose was at a loss of words for a second. " Do I dare ask about the guys?"

My and Alexander's hand went up almost instantly, a few other's followed as. Ms. Rose looked at Alexander and I.

" Jacoby, Alexander, would you mind coming down here?" She asked, and heads turned to watch as we walked down the bleachers.

I was nervous, my eyes darting from one face to another, wondering what they were thinking. I was to scared to read their minds. Alexander's eyes were train at the ground, watching his steps. He was guiding me, and I was thankful for that, cause we were quickly safly on the floor of the gym. Two teachers, one being Mr. Assface, and the other Mr. Irving handed Alexander and me a mic.

" Thank you," Alexander spoke, his voice filling the room. I couldn't speak, but I nodded a thank you.

Ms. Rose looked at us. " I'm deeply s--"

" Stop," Alexander said. " Stop saying sorry, it's nice, and appreciated, but it wasn't your fault what happened to us."

" We know everyone here is upset, and feeling bad for what happened, but they couldn't have done anything," I said, smiling a little. " And hearing that some of the students were going to come see me in that damned hospital is nice." I heard giggles and a little laughs. " Hell hospital are scary, I hate them."

" Excuse me?" A guy in the row raised his hand, he was a 9th grader. " Can I ask something?"

Alexander smiled at him. " Sure, ask what you like?"

" I've been hearing things, ya know, around. That Jacoby wasn't the only one hurt, you were too." He said, and I looked at Alexander to find that his eyes had turned dull.

" Alexander?" I asked, and he sighed.

" Yes, but what they did to me doesn't matter as much as what they had done to Jacoby, I somewhat had it coming," He said as if he deserved it, which not only took me by shock, but many others. " I forgot my pain, forgot what they'd done to me, I-I couldn't just leave Jacoby to bleed to death...I just couldn't." He paused to take a deep breath, and I could tell that he was trying to keep himself from crying. " You know, there are two things that I heard in my life that I never want to hear again. I never want to hear that I lost a family or even someone I love, or that fucking flatline tone! It gives me nightmares, both of them!"

After his last statement that's when I saw confusion start to wash over everyone's face. They looked from one another, then to at Alexander and I. I sighed, Alexander was in no condition to talk about this anymore, so I guess I would.

" Alexander, go to the nurse office, and lay down," I said, placing my hand on his shoulder.

" No, every time I leave you alone something bad happens," He whined.

" Alexander," I whisper to him in his ear. " You're about to go into a totally mental and emotional break down, at least go to the bathroom, okay? I'll call you if I need anything at all."

" Promise?" He said, that tough guy part of him wasn't there right now. He was M.I.A.

" I promise," I kissed his lips softly, then he started to the boy's locker room, which as also a bathroom.

" Okay, I know that you all confused right now, and I'm going to explain," I said looking at everyone in the crowd. " Alexander will be fine as well, he just...kinda blames himself for what happened no matter how many times someone tells him that it wasn't his fault. I don't really blame him all that much."

I looked at everyone in the room, and they all looked back at me. I wasn't used to so many pairs of eyes one me, and it made me a little nervous to talk about sometimes as personal as this. Well it was kinda personal.

" Alexander and I lost our mothers in the same car crash, only we didn't know that we were both in it until a month or so ago, I think...I have a hard time remembering since I was in a coma for like two weeks," I chuckled, then started again. " Anyways, that's why he fears hearing that he lost a loved one. Right now, Alexander and his family are my only loved ones. I've lived alone for most of my life, but that has nothing to do with this right now...damn I'm getting off track." I sighed, my thoughts jumping from one thing to another so fast that I couldn't keep them straight.

" What is that other thing he was talking about?" Julie shouted form the top of the bleachers. " The flatline tone?"

" That, yes, well...um...how to put this..." I was shaking a little and I knew I was. I was trying not to choke, or break down myself. " I died, twice."

" That's wrong," May's voice came in sobs.

" What?" I said looking up at her.

" They were wrong to do that to you, they almost took your life from you! I-it's like what they did to my brother," She cried, and her friends hugged her, trying to calm her, but it wasn't working. " They picked on him so much, until one day...he ended it...at the end of a fucking rope!!" She cried even harder.

" Well he's not going to be doing such things anymore, him nor his friend Julian, or Mark," A man said from behind me. I turned to see him in a suit, a new suit at that. I knew who he was right when I heard his voice.

" Father?" I said, shocking to see him.

" Hello, son, long time no see," He smiled at him, and I could see the tips of his fangs. " You've grown so much over the years, how I wished I could have watched you grow like your mother had, who is she now a days?" He said this as if he didn't know that mother was dead and had been for years. When I looked into his eyes, I saw that he didn't know, he had no clue.

Ms. Rose stepped up to us and took the mic. " Excuse me, I guess it's a good time to introduce you to the students, Mr. Johnson?"

" One second," He said, and started to walk up to the bleachers towards May and her friends. He handed her some tissues from his pocket. " I'm deeply sorry for your lost, and what you must have went through. I assure you that it will not go without Justin."

" Thank you," May smiled at him, as did her two friends. They seemed to like him, everyone did. He seemed to have brought the warm feeling back into the room, a warm, comforting feeling.

" It's not a problem," He smiled, then started to head back down to the floor. " Ms. Rose, if you do not mind, I would like to introduce myself. I feel it is proper in a way."

" S-sure, sir," She smiled, and handed him the mic. She was blushing as she turned away.

My father looked at all the students. " Hello everyone, I'm Mr. Johnson, and as you guessed I am Jacoby's father, as well as your new vice princpla."

I blinked, a little surprised, yet happy. The man I thought I'd hate when and if I ever saw him again, Iiked. He was like my hero like all dad's should be to their sons. He was kind, and gently, yet spoke with a strong voice that let people knew he met business.

The students looked a little unsure, but I guess they would get used to them like they did to alot of things, I know I would have to get used to it. My father being at school with me everyday, and if I got into trouble he would know about it.

" What did I miss?" Alexander whispered into my ear, he was by my side.

I jumped a little. " Oh...um...well my father is the new vice principle."

" Oh, so that's who that guy is, I didn't see the picture Kaigen showed you," He smiled at me, chuckling. " He looks a lot like you."

" Yeah," I said sadly. " He doesn't know that mother is dead, and I don't know how to tell him that she is. It'll break his heart into little tiny pieces."

" Well, we'll have to talk to him after this whole thing is over, which shouldn't be much longer now, since everyone just wanted to know that you and I were okay and well, and meet the new staff member." He said, and I suddenly remember what one of the students had said about Alexander getting hurt too, and now was my chance to ask about it.

" Alexander?"

" Yeah, Jacoby?" He said looking at me from the corner of his eyes.

" Did Jasper, Mark, or Juilan rape you?" I asked, facing him fully. I was hoping that he answered me, his mind was jumping around to too many things for me to pin point anything.

" Yes, they did all three," He looked down. " But it's all in the past now, and they didn't hurt me that bad."

" Alright," I said, not wanting to ask anything else. I just wanted to leave all that had happen behind us, and let it go.

" Okay, if there isn't anything else that the teachers or Ms. Rose want to add I guess you guys can go to your class." My father said, and everyone whined. He chuckled. " I know, I know you hate it, but in the end it will be worth it."

The students and their class room teachers started to file out of the gym. Ms. Rose stopped Alexander and I when we started to leave.

" Guys, would you mind come with me and Mr. Johnson," She smiled kindly, and I knew we hadn't done anything wrong, cause she wouldn't have smiled at us.

Alexander sighed, and I just nodded. I didn't know what was Alexander's deal, but I guess he just wanted to get the school day over with, and not have to deal with my father. I didn't really want to deal with my father either, but I guess I couldn't avoid it like I hoped I could. I might like my father, but I just didn't want to deal with him in school. The thought kinda creeped me out.

Ms. Rose took all of us to the conference room in the office, where we all sat down in a circle. Alexander was on the left side of me, my father on the right, and I must say that I felt very safe with them around me like this. I never thought I would feel safe around my father, since he was gone so long, but I do. Ms. Rose sat across from us, so that she could face us.

" I want to talk to you about taking legal action against Julian, Mark, and Jasper, seeing as you and so many others were hurt by them," She said, she looked very disturbed by what she'd seen and heard. " I didn't want to talk about it in front of that many people, guess I'm a little scared of them myself after all this. I never thought this kind of thing would happen in a school, ya know." She weakly smiled.

My father smiled at her kindly. " I know how you feel, Ms. Rose," He went to continue, but Ms. Rose stopped him.

" You can call me Anna," She smiled at him.

" As you wish, Anna," He returned the smile, but it wasn't like hers. He knew what she was doing, but he wasn't going to have feeling towards her because he still thought that mother was alive, and waiting at home for him and I. " I never thought that such a thing would happen to my son, and knowing that I almost lost them...well I wish I could hurt them like they hurt my son, but that is just me being a parent."

" That is understandable, but I think Alexander took care of that fairly well," Ms. Rose flashed Alexander a grin. He couldn't help but smile proudly.

" Well, I did have help from my um...father's friend," He said, pausing to think of what to call Justin other than his father's boyfriend.

My father looked at Alexander. " You wouldn't happen to be Black's child would you?"

" Are you speaking of Coby Black?" Alexander asked looking at him, with a coy grin.

" Yes, that's the guy!" My father said happily.

" Yes, that is my father, he's working up at the hosptial," Alexander chuckled. " You know him?"

" Know him, hell, that son of a bitch and I used to go drinking and partying all the time," My father smiled. " And your mother, wow, what a beautiful woman, wish I could have been as lucky as your father. How is she now a days?"

Alexander's eyes saddened and filled with tears. " M-my mother passed away, sir, a few years ago, in a car crash."

" I'm so sorry, how is Coby cooping, as well as your big brother?" He asked, he looked sad himself, and I never would have thought he knew and was friends with Alexander's father.

" My father is doing well, as well as my brother, he just got back from overseas," Alexander smiled kindly, reassure my father that he'd said nothing wrong. " To be honest he's found someone new."

" Oh? What she look like?" My father asked, curious. I wonder how he would take the news of his best friend is going out with a guy.

" I'll leave you guys to talk," Ms. Rose smiled, leaving the room.

Alexander relaxed a little. " Not she, sir, him."

" So he did go fruity on me!!" My father laughed.

" I'm afraid so, but Justin is good to my brother and I, a very good cook I might add. Jacoby knows that well enough,"

" Oh fuck yeah!!" I said excited. " I love Justin's cooking!!"

My father laughed, and he looked at Alexander and I. " I know this is such a stupid question, but are you two going out?"

I blush, my cheeks heating up fast. I didn't know if he was going to get mad about it, but he was smiling like he was happy so I guess he wasn't.

Alexander placed his arm around my shoulder, and smirked.

" Yes, sir, we are,"

" Thought so," My father smiled. " I'm glad that Jacoby is going with Black's son, make a good couple. Did you tell Jacoby...um about..."

" The vampire thing? Yes, yes I did." Alexander said calmly. " Took it rather well to be honest, thought he would faint."

" I'm not the fainting type!" I exclaimed.

" Right, you fainted when you brought Matt back,"

" Dude, of course, Matt had been dead for a month and I just touch his ghost and BOOM!!" I said, having a spaz attack over.

" Jacoby, you brought back someone that was dead for a month?" My father looked at me with a pale face, kinda shocked.

" Yeah, why? I can read minds, a little bit, not to good at that. Scared to see what else I can do," I admitted.

" I wouldn't let that get out to too many of our kind, promise me that, okay," My father said, he looked almost scared now. " You'll never have a moment of peace if that gets out, and don't think that the power will always be there."

" Okay," I didn't quite get where he was getting at, but I guess he was trying to tell me that the power would like go away or something like that if I used to much. Like something out of those animes you watch or comics you read. This was all a little freaky to me. I guess it would be a little freaky for anyone. " Dad?"

" What, buddy?" He said looking at me.

" How many of our kind have this power?" I asked.

" Not very many do, not very many." He said, with a bit of a sigh. " I just want you and Alexander to be careful."

" Sir, Jacoby is safe with me, you have nothing to worry about," Alexander smiled at my father, and he smiled back.

" I'm sure that he is, yet I still worry. But then again I guess his mother, you, and your father were the best two people to look after him," He chuckled, and I felt so sick to my stomach, my heart breaking into small little piece. I knew I had to tell him that mother had passed away, and I had to do it now. But how do I start?

" Dad...I don't know how to tell you this..." I trailed off, for a good time too. I was thinking of how I was going to word it, and how he would react to it.

" Tell me what, son?" He asked, looking curious.

" Mother passed away...years ago in the same car crash that Alexander lost his mother in," I said looking down, feeling like I wanted to cry, yet I didn't cry. " I was in the car with her, and I don't know how I walked away from it unharmed, but she said that she missed you so much and loved you."

" She passed away?" My father said, like it didn't quiet make sense in his head.

" Yes, I've lived alone ever since, well kinda. After Auntie passed away on my 13th birthday of cancer, then I started living by myself. With the money that was left in the bank from family and your work before you left, I had more than enough to live on," I smiled at him. I was trying to look on the bright side of things, and get him to look at the bright things too. I could feel his sorrow, and regret. I could feel his heart shattering into pieces.

" I-I'm so sorry. I'm sorry that I left you and your mother like I did. I just couldn't endanger you like I was," He said looking down, his bangs casted shadows over his eyes so that I, nor Alexander could see his expression. " I just wished that, I could have...I wished I'd stayed like my heart told me too." He suddenly stood up. " If you'd two like you can go home, I'll give your make up work, excuse me." He then left the room.

Alexander touched my shoulder, when I looked at him. He gave me a weak, yet reassuring smile.

" Jacoby, it was better that you told him, then not have told him at all," He said to me. " If he would have found out on his own, and you hadn't of told him, the pain would have hurt so much more."

" I know, but I hate seeing him so upset, I know he's crying somewhere, wondering what he's going to do with his life now. Blaming himself for her death, cursing himself and the day that he left my mother and I," I whimpered. My vision blurred as tears started to fill them, threatening to fall any second. " It just hurts so much, seeing someone else hurt."

Alexander wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into his lap. There I curled up, hiding my face in his chest, and cried. I tried not to sob loudly, yet there were sobs that escaped my throat that I would try to cover up. I didn't like crying in front of people, not even Alexander. It made me feel weak and worthless, but I know it was so stupid to feel that why. Though I think I needed a good cry after all that's happened, and so many feelings bottle up inside me. It did feel good to cry, just really embarassing. I wonder how the next few days are going to go.


	11. Chapter 11

It's been about two days since my father came back, and I told him that mother had passed away. I have to admit that he's taking it a lot better than I thought he would, but I could bet you money that he was drinking a lot when I wasn't around or crying himself to sleep. I hated to think about how he was co-oping, but I couldn't avoid it.

My father hasn't gotten a chance to meet back up with Mr. Black yet. He's been very busy with school work, and helping me with my school work when Alexander can't. He really good at history and math, but I guess he would be, god knows how old he is. I knew he was a vampire, and didn't weird me out like it should have. I kinda liked it, I thought it was rather cool. It kinda helped me understand vampires too, cause I would watch my father do stuff around the house when I had nothing better to do. He was seeing me watching him, but he wouldn't say anything to me about it. I was kinda glad he didn't; I would have felt so stupid trying to explain myself to him. Then again I guess he would have understood. Vampires were new to me after all.

It's a Thursday night, and we're sitting on the couch together watching TV. Kitty is laying in my father's lap, purring loudly as he petted her behind her ears. She took a quick liking to him like she did with Alexander. I often wondered if she could talk to him like she could with Alexander and me. I'd been meaning to ask, but I'd always start to ask something else.

" There's nothing good on TV on Thursdays, man," My father sighed a little, and looked at the clock on the wall. " It's only 7 o'clock too."

" Yeah, time passes by so slow when there's nothing to do," I chuckled, suddenly thinking of Alexander and the night that we made love in the shower. I would love to do that again, but I didn't see us having a chance to anytime soon, which sucked. I missed him and I just saw him like two hours ago.

" Hey, man, you ever think of Alexander turning you?" My father asked out of the blue.

" Um...sometimes, but...I don't know," I looked down, blushing, wondering how far this little talk was going to go.

" I know this is like really embarrassing to talk about, but did you two have sex yet?" He smiled, poking my arm a little. I knew he was teasing me, in that fatherly type of teasing way.

I blushed more, and my pants were suddenly tight in the crotch area. I looked down,and tried to hide the fact that I was getting horny, and that I was blushing like an overly happy school girl.

" Well, did you?" He chuckled, seeing my face. " Come on, you can't get that much past your old man, and stop trying to hide that your pitching a tent."

" WHAT!?" I shouted, taken aback by what he said. How's he know?

He laughed a little. " Come on, I was your age once, I know how it is. So did you?"

" Yes, kitty kicked me out the house too," I pouted. " She said she wasn't going to listen to that shit."

" Oh? So you can talk to her too?" My father smiled at me kindly.

" Yes, as can Alexander. He taught me how too," I beamed. " It was really cool, yet really freaky in a way."

" Yeah, I remeber when I first started getting my powers. Everything was so weird, because I brought back my friend's dog that was hit by a car, and I could read people thoughts without meaning to read them. Trust me, what some people think is very scary and you will wonder about them," He said, and I knew he was being serious about that, yet I hadn't started that yet. I still had to do it by having to read, it just didn't come to me like listening to a radio or something.

" Hey dad?" I said.

" Yeah, buddy?"

" Were you born vampire or turned? Cause Alexander said that turning a human into a vampire is a form of marriage, other than the human way of doing it," I said, poorly out of curiosity.

" I was turned I guess...I don't remember. Sometimes vampire will turn someone and not even love them. They do it because they want someone to do their dirty work. I think that's what happened to me, and your mother was my escape," He sighed sadly. " I'm going to really miss her."

" I know, I miss her a lot." I looked down, remembering that day like it just happened yesterday.

" I will understand if you blame me, Jacoby," He said, I could heard the fear and the hurt in his voice.

" I don't blame you, dad," I said honestly, even though I did at first. I was tapping into his thoughts, and they were mixed, and almost instantly I knew he was lying to me about becoming someone's slave. He was Mr. Black's old lover, and Mr. Black had turned him to get married but my father had met my mother. He'd hurt Mr. Black, so he went to find a woman of his own. My father seemed to regret leaving Mr. Black.

" Stop reading my mind, Jacoby," My father said, with a rather annoyed tone. I was thinking that he was going to ground me.

" I'm sorry, it just kinda happened," I didn't say anything about Mr. Black and him.

" It's alright, I know," He smiled at me. " Why don't you go see Alexander, I'll be fine here."

" Uh-uh, he's busy I know he is," I said, not really for sure if he was. " He said that he was helping a teacher with a project, and said that he really needed to finish it today."

" Oh, okay," My father said looking back at the TV.

This had to be one of the most uneasy conversations we've ever had, and I'm not going to lie, but I was feeling very uneasy and tense. I felt like I'd done or said something wrong, like my father was mad at me because I'd seen something that he didn't want me to see. Seeing what I had from his mind was odd, and I wonder if he would get Mr. Black to cheat on Justin, but I doubt he could. Mr. Black and Justin were so close, closer than Alexander and I; I would believe it too. Yet for right now I was going to stay the fuck out of my father's head. I shouldn't have let my mind tap into his in the first place.

It's about midnight, and I can't seem to be able to sleep. It's not that my father's snoring doesn't bother me, hell Justin snores a lot louder than my father and I can sleep through Justin just fine. I'm not really sure what is keeping me awake, maybe it's that fact that my father is still in love with Mr. Black or that he's depressed because my mother is no longer among the living. Maybe it wasn't even those two things, it might be the nightmares that keep flashing in my head every time I fucking close my eyes.

I'd been having nightmares the past two days, even when I was awake and aware I would still see the horrible images that plauged me the night before. They were a little weird too. I was always a big werewolf, growling, howling, blood-thirsty. Then I would see Alexander, his family and my father.

Alexander would shout something to me, begging me to do something, but I couldn't never heard or understand what he was telling me. He looked so sad, he was holding a sword. My father had a gun, and the others had weapons that I wasn't sure of.

I remember that I was thinking of killing Alexander, and how much fun it would be to slowly kill his family and my father. Ripping them apart bit by tiny bit, watching as they suffered until they took their last breath. I would do just that, only I would leave Alexander alive so that he could watch, so I could hear him scream, and cry at the loss. Then I was turn on him, and I never killed him. When I lunged at him my claws were inches away from his face when I was stopped by his sword, which went straight through my heart. After that I sometimes woke, but other times it would continue and make me suffer more.

When it did continue I would find myself staring in shock at Alexander, who was crying with a sorry smile. This time I could hear and understand his words.

" I'm sorry, Jacoby," He would say, and before I died he would take his own life, never letting me go. Then I would wake, screaming, then the screaming would stop and I'd start crying my eyes out.

Of course I hadn't told Alexander or anyone else about this nightmares, I didn't see any reason too. I mean they were just dreams, and dreams were a way for your mind to work out things, even if it didn't make sense. I guess it was trying to tell me that I was scared of hurting the ones I loved, and that I was scared of werewolves now that I knew they were as real as vampires were. It was true, I was kinda scared of werewolves, but not scared that I would turn into one and murder everyone. That was just stupid, I would never do something like that. Or at least I hope not. With everything that's happened I couldn't really be sure of anything anymore.

At this point I was about to sneak out the of the house and go to Alexander's, see if he was awake. I needed someone to talk to other than my father. My father was okay, but I didn't think that he would really understand a lot of the things I was going through at this point; I don't care if he was vampire.

I sighed, looked as shadows danced across my wall. They would form many things, like cats, shadow people, and sometimes even a wolf or two. I wished I could see, but I feared that I would have that same nightmare again.

" Jacoby?" Came a light whisper from the window, and I jumped looking at it, sitting upright in the bed.

When I looked at my window there was no one there at all. Seeing that nothing was there I laid back down, and went back to guessing what the shadows were forming on my wall.

" Jacoby," Came the same whisper, but I didn't pay no mind to it.

" Jacoby," It sound more urgent this time, but I knew that it was just my mind playing trick on me.

" Jacoby help me!" It cried and something gave my bed a violent shake, and if that wasn't enough to scared the shit out of me.

I looked around my room really fast, but nothing was there at first. When I looked at the foot of my bed I saw a girl, crying. She looked at me with sad blue eyes, tears dripping from them.

" H-hello there, who are you?" I asked her, a little to scared to move towards her. She looked like a ghost, as a matter of fact she was a ghost.

" Jacoby, help me!" She cried at me, and she was totally facing me. And who it really was took me by shock.

" MAY!" I shouted.

" Jacoby help me please, I don't want to die!! Please!" She cried then started to vanished, and the air turned cold, and I could see my breath that was coming out fast.

" No wait, what do you mean, May?" I shouted reaching out to her, but she was gone. I didn't really get it, but something deep down told me that I had to go find her. I had to go find May.

Then my cell phone started to ring. When I looked to see who it was it was a number I didn't know, but I answered it anywho.

" Hello?" I said with a shaking voice.

" Help me, Jacoby," came May's voice, it wasn't like that voice in my room like the voice the ghost had, she sounded like she needed help or something.

" May, where are you?"

" It's so dark...help me..." She said, then silence.

I just dropped my cell phone, without borthering to close it or press the end button. I got dressed in a hurry, and rushed out of the house, hoping that my father didn't wake up and catch me.

I realized that my father wasn't awake or even heard me leave when I was almost 10 blocks awak, almost half way to May's house. I knew where she lived because I always saw her get off the bus when I was taking my afternoon walks. I knew where her room was in the house too, but I didn't know how to get into it with out alerting her parents. They would think I was breaking in or something like that, but I wasn't. I was just going to try and save their daughter.

Soon I was at her house, and her parents car was gone, which they were out of town, and she was home alone. I looked up to the second floor of the gray and lonely house and saw that May's light was still on. I looked around to see if I could sneak in through her window, but I didn't see away, so that left the front door.

Rushing up the steps I turned the knob of the door and it door, welcoming me in. I didn't just walk in, I ran in like a bat out of hell.

" MAY!!" I shouted as I tackled the steps, tripping over one or two, getting pissed off cause I was losing time.

" MAY!!" I shouted when I was at the top, only 5 feet to go, and my shouts hadn't been answered. This worried me greatly.

When I got to her door I found that it was locked. That was just great she called me to help her and her door that fucking locked.

I groaned and kicked it in, to find that she was on her bed, she looked find, but it was the coldness in the room tha got to me.

" May!" I shouted and rushed over to her, to find that she was totally pale, her lips blue. " OH GOD MAY!!" I got her on the floor, and finded more a pulse. I was in such a panic that I couldn't feel anything.

So that means I had to go to plan B. I placed my head on her chest and listened, I heard nothing. No pulse, no in take of breath. Doing what my mind told me I started cpr, only hoping that I could get her back. It had taken me an amazing three minutes to get here, and her lips were blue. That meant she had to be not breathing for a good four minutes, so the chance of me getting her back with just cpr were very slim.

I was thinking how to do cpr in my head, counting the compressions I did, the breaths I'd even hear. I had went through about three cycles now.

" Come on, breathe, May, breathe!" I cried starting up compressions again. I was fighting back tears, I should have called someone, not try this on my now. I gave her breath, but she didn't start breathing. " Damnit!!" I cursed, tears starting to fall.

About half way through compression I felt a burning sensation in my upper jaw as well as through out my body. I looked at her neck and felt my pulse quicken, by then I'd stopped compressions all together, staring at the hollow of her neck hungrily. I've never had this impulse before, and it scared me.

Yet I couldn't stop myself as I lifted up her limp, lifeless body, letting my fangs grow to a point. Then I didn't sometimes I never thought I would do, I bit into her neck and started to drink her blood. It might have been luke warm, and had been still for a few minutes, but it was so good.

I had to stop, and to my surprise I did. I wasn't here to make her my first vampire dinner, if I was turning into a vampire, I was here to save her life. But how?

I looked at my wrist, thinking of how Alexander had healed me. I wondered if that would appeal here too, one way to fine out. So I bit into my wrist, letting a bit of my blood drip down, then pressed it to May's blue, cold lips.

" Come on, breathe," I said, my voice filled with sorrow. I didn't want her to die, not like this.

Suddenly she coughed, and gasped for breathe, color returning to her face. I hid my bleeding wrist before she notice it was there.

She looked up at me, and saw the blood on my lips. I knew she saw the blood for her face paled, and she stiffened. She looked at me as if I was soon revolting creaturn, and I had to make up a story fast.

" May, are you alright?" I asked, concerned.

" W-what are you?" She said scared of me, pulling out of my grasp and backing away from me.

" It's me Jacoby," I said, not getting it. " I just bit my lip on the wait here, and it look like you bit yours two." I smiled lightly.

She looked at me, like she didn't believe me. That's when I knew that I wasn't getting out of this, and knew that I fucked up alot of things. Alexander was going to be so mad at me.

" What are you?!" She shouted. " Y-You have fangs...W-why..."

" May, I saved you, you were going to die," I said wiping my mouth of blood, my smile had faded. " You called me don't you remember."

" Y-yeah...th-thank you," She said, tearing forming in her eyes. " I-I...Jacoby...forgive me...I won't tell anyone what you are okay, just please don't kill me."

" I'm not going to kill you, I can promise you that," I smiled at her, hugging her. She tensed, and I didn't blame her. " I won't hurt you, nor will anyone else like me that you know."

" What are you?" She said, hugging me back.

" I'm a vampire, I think..."

" Okay...Don't tell my parents about his, kay?"

" Okay, but please let me take you to the hospital," I said, knowing she needed to be checked out.

" Alright," She smiled at me, and I lifted her into my arms and headed out the door and to the hosptial.


	12. Chapter 12

This is one of the bullshit Chapters that is just there to take up space, as you can tell by how long it is. This chapter is short for me. But none the less it has propose. One of Alexander and Jacoby's closest friend finds out there secret and not only that, but now she's a part of it as well. Enjoy and review!!

* * *

I couldn't believe that May's ghost came and told me that she was in trouble, then she ended up calling me, and I brought her back my giving her my blood. I went total vampire! It scared me, the whole event scared me, that was like the third time I saw someone dead, and it freaked me out totally.

It's been a week since that's happened, and I've been going to the hosptial to check on her, but she is still in a coma. She went into a coma an hour after I got her here. The doctors don't understand why she did, they tested her for alot of things. They said nothing harmful was in her system, and that he brain scans looked just fine, a little too perfect they said. They asked if I saw any pill bottle or something that would alert attention. I told that they I hadn't, I didn't dare mention the whole that I turned into a vampire. They wouldn't have believe me and I would have been in a crazy house for it. They said that I was the only reason that she was alive now, which I guess is a good thing. But I didn't feel like it was. I felt like I was the reason she was in a coma now, and something told me that she wasn't going to come out of it.

Her parents thanked me for saved her like I did, they weren't to happy that she was in a coma now. I didn't blame them, I didn't like it either. Yet I tried to tell them that I thought she would come out of it in no time, when I truly didn't believe that. They were her parents, I couldn't tell them that their daugther would neer wake up again. That would break their hearts.

" Jacoby?" Mr. Black's voice came from the door way, and I looked at him for the chair I was sitting at. I was in May's room, at her bedside, where I wouldn't leave until about 7 o'clock.

" Yes, Mr. Black?" I answered.

" There is something that you're not telling me, or any other doctors," He said, and he was right. I didn't even have the balls to tell him what I did, I couldn't tell Alexander!

I sighed, looking down a little. " Yes, that's true, but they wouldn't have believed me, you might,"

" Believe what, Jacoby?" He sat beside me, placing his hand on my shoulder.

" I-I drank her blood, then gave her mine, a lot of it," I could feel tears starts to form in my eyes, and my hands had started to shake badly. " I think I'm the reason why she is in a coma, and I don't think she's going to come out of it!" The tears fell, straining my jeans and my cheeks.

" Jacoby, please don't blame yourself," He said, rubbing my shoulder now. " You did what you think was best."

" I didn't think about doing it, it just fucking happened, like I was some type of monster..."

" You're not a monster, I know that, so does Alexander and your father," When Mr. Black said my father I thought back to what my father was thinking about a week ago.

" He still loves you," I said out of no where, and looked at Mr. Black to see that confusion had washed over his face.

" What are you talking about?"

" My father, he still loves you,"

He looked down, I couldn't read his thoughts, but he was probably thinking that I thought they my father had cheated on my mother with him, yet if my father had I wouldn't have cared. I really wouldn't have, it was their business anyways.

" You still love him too?"

" Yes, very much, he is my best friend after all," He said, not meeting my eyes. " I looked up to him when I was first turned, he was like my big brother ya know."

" I guess..." I said, then I felt May's hand squeeze mine, and I looked at her. She was staring up at me with a smile.

" Hi, Jacoby,"

" M-may!! You're awake!!" I cried out, hugging her.

" Yeah, thanks to you," She smiled, and hugged me back. " You gave me new life."

" I did?" I said looking at her, not really getting it, then she showed me her fangs.

I jumped back, and I heard Mr. Black laugh a little.

" I-I did that!"

" That's why she was in a coma, I came in here to tell you that, but you went all mushy on me," He chuckled, patting my shoulder.

" OH! Okay, I get it," I smiled, then looked at May. " I'll be right back, let me go call your parents."

" No!" She said. " I can't have them know about this, they'll freak."

" You can hide it, Alexander hides it."

" Alexander is a vampire?" She looked at me, then at Mr. Black titling her head a little.

" Yep, he is, as well as I am." Mr. Black smiled at her kindly.

" Oh..." She said, and smiled back a little. I could tell that she was a little wry of the fact, but yet she didn't feel alone anymore. " So you think I could hide it?"

" Sure, with a little help," Mr. Black said sitting on her bed. " I'll help you if you'd like me too."

" That would be great, just don't tell anyone that's like not vampire okay," She smiled.

" Your secret same among our kind, trust me." Mr. Black smiled. He was a very kind man, always willing to help someone in need no matter what it was with or for. Well I guess it would matter sometimes.

" Um...Mr. Black?" I said,

" Yes," He looked at me kindly, seeing that I was going to leave.

" I'm going to go talk to Alexander about this, so that we can help also if you are on call or something," I smiled, wanting to help as much as I could seeing that I was the one who turned her, not really meaning too.

" That's a good idea, I like your thinking," He said cheerfully. " I'll see you at the house for dinner?"

" My father was planning on cooking tonight, tomorrow?"

" Sure," Mr. Black smiled. " Bring your father with you. We need to catch up, ya know as friends."

" Totally," I smiled and waved good-bye as I felt. I felt so bad, because Alexander and I haven't had that much alone time after all this with May happened. I bet he was feeling so felt out, but not tonight. I wasn't going to let him feel left out tonight, no sir! I was going to do whatever he wanted to do, and that was it. To be honest I was hoping that I could take a turn with being Seme. I just hoped that Alexander would let me, which he more than likly would knowing him.


	13. Chapter 13

It has smut in it! YAY!! XD Yeah, you shouldn't read peoples minds, they might get a little upset, and everyone fears vomiting! Yeah...I'm rambling but I happy cried doing this chapter and at the end you'll see why! It's not bad. Enjoy and Review. -hands tissues- Just in case lol

* * *

Truth be told I wasn't sure how I was going to tell Alexander that I think he turned me, and that I turned May, and we were going to help her pass herself off as human. I had no clue how he would react to the news, but something told me that he would take it pretty well. Even if he he didn't react that well to it he wouldn't turn his back on May or me, I know that for a fact. He was just to soft hearted.

" Jacoby, what are you doing walking out here all alone?" Alexander voice came, and I looked up to see that he was in front of me.

" Oh, I was coming to see you. May just woke up, and she said that it was fine if I went to see you. Mr. Black told her that I haven't left her side the whole time, and she was kinda upset that she came in between us," I chuckled nervously.

" I see," He smiled brightly. " Well I can understand why you stayed, you were working. I would have been there with you if I wasn't helping Matt, and working on hoework. I don't see how you get it done so fast."

" Yeah, um...I need to talk to you about something," I said, looking at my feet, which was something I did when I was nervous and I know it tipped him off. " Mind if we talk at your father, I don't want my father to know yet. I'm not sure what he'd do ya know, and that's why I didn't tell anyone sooner. I just told your father and he wasn't mad, which is good" I met Alexander's eyes and his smile was still there, and I couldn't help but smile back.

" Well, at least May is alright, and you're talking about it now," He said taking my hand. " I thought that something was on your mind, but couldn't make myself read your mind."

" I see," I looked down, suddenly remembering what my father was thinking of a week ago, and the fact that I told Mr. Black. That was one of the dumbest thing I could have ever done.

" You alright?" He said as we walked back to his house.

" Yeah, just thinking," I said, giving a little sigh. " I think I upset my father a little, because I just started to read his mind without meaning to, and he was annoyed by it. I told him it just happened, and he said that he knew and wasn't upset. I think he was."

" What was he thinking about?" Alexander asked, and I didn't know weather to lie or to tell the truth.

" I don't want to go into it," I said, which I figured what the best answer I could give so I wouldn't have to tell him the truth. I mean it wasn't a lie. " It's bad enough that I talked about it with your father."

" Oh, I see," Alexander said, then smiled at me. " Well I doubt you freaked him out, nothing freaks him out."

" Really?" I said, thinking that everyone was freaked out by something.

" I don't know, but he seems like he's fearless," He chuckled. That was typical, a son was always suppose to think that their father was fearless, and Alexander had always had his father around, I didn't. I knew that my father had fears, a lot of them. I just didn't know what they were yet.

" That's true, he does seem like he is fearless," I smiled, knowing that he did fear something, and I think I knew that the something was. I've been tapping into his mind a little, and somethings I didn't really like, but I couldn't really stop it. They were just thoughts, you can't stop those.

Alexander sat on the foot of his bed, and I sat beside him. We both had a Coke in our hand, he was drinking his like it was going out of style. As for me, I couldn't drink it, no matter how thirsty I was. Just thinking about drinking something made me want to vomit, and I had a fear of vomiting.

" So what did you want to talk to me about?" Alexander asked, looking at me.

" Um...well..." I was having a hard time finding words, and getting words out. It's not like he was going to beat me over it. " I think you turned me!" I suddenly blurted out, and hid my face.

" Really?" He said, doubt in his voice.

" Uh-huh, cause I was the one who turned May," I whimpered, hiding my face. " It just happened, I mean she was dead, dying whatever, and I didn't know what to do. I ju--" Alexander stopped me with a kiss on the lips, a light, soft, heart melting kiss.

Alexander pulled away, and looking into my eyes. I was still in that wow state of mind. He chuckled, and took my face in his hands.

" Look, my father said that I pretty much had turned you, that it would be a little while until you got your fangs, and urges," He smiled at me, and I just nodded and went un-huh. " May being hurt triggered it, cause you knew that you could heal her, or give her new life when the old one she had was gone. That is exactly what you did. Gave her new life."

" So you knew?" I said, trying to get this all straight in my head, cause that kiss totally fired my brain.

" Yep! Sure did, my love," He purred in my ear, his nose softly nuzzling my neck.

My heart started to pound wildly, feeling his warm breath on my neck, coming in rapid puffs.His scent was intoxicating, but it wasn't just his man perfume that was getting ot me, it was the smell of his blood. I felt like I was going to lose control, until he started brushing kisses across my neck, making my mind to go another urge. Thank god for that, but both weren't that good of an urge. Hell someone could walk in on us.

" No ones going to come in here, unless they wish to die that is," He chuckled darkly, pushing be down on the bed, gently.

I stared up at him, his blue-green eyes looked at my body like it was prize. A smirk forming on his lips as he leaned forward, our lips inches from each other. My mind was running away with me like it did a lot of the time, but now I could feel my body starting to move to do want I wanted. I think Alexander knew that my impulses were taking over me, and he was just going to let it happen.

My arms wrapped around his neck roughly, and I pulled him into a rough, heated kiss. I heard him groan when I managed to get his mouth open to stick my tongue in. He kissed back, his tongue invading my mouth, pushing me out. Yet I wanted to be Seme, and I was going to be Seme. So I pushed him down onto the bed, so that I was on top. Then I could do as I pleased.

" A little pushy aren't we," Alexander chuckled, kissing my neck.

" Yeah...a little," I said nearly tearing his pants to shreds trying to get them off, then off with his boxers. He had taken his shirt off so that I wouldn't have to tear through that like I did his pants. I hoped that he didn't like those pants too much.

He started to kiss me again, seeing that I hesitated a bit. He took one of my lips rings into his mouth and started to suck on it. I couldn't help but giggle. The sight was cute.

Alexander gave my nose a little tap, and he said. " Seme no giggle,"

" Whatever," I purred, brushing my hand against his arousal, getting him to groan. His hips bucked upward, and I had to surpass a laugh.

He helped me with removing my clothing, which I was grateful for, cause I couldn't take them off in a flash like he could.

I kissed him passionately once he let my lip ring free. He moaned loudly from my touch, and my lips kissing at his neck now. His back had started to arch, and his hip bucked slightly into my hand. His fingers were digging into the skin of my shoulders, it hurt, but I didn't mind at all.

I found myself smirking down at him. I've never seen him blush or moan like his before, and just from mere touching. I wonder how it would react if I started really getting into it.

My lips moved down his chest, and my tougne would lick every so often. He would shiver slightly, and groan to only muffle out a louder, more heated moan.

"AH!" He moaned as I took one of his nipples into my mouth and started to suck gently. I rubbed him a little more. " Oh my god!"

I removed my hand to rub at his sides. I heard him whimper, a begging whimpered that told me he wanted more, so I gave him more. I grided myself against him and he gave a sudden cry of pleasure, gripping onto me more as I grided harder. His own hips started to buck upward to meet mine. I groaned, trying not to bite down the sensitive nipple I was sucking on.

I suddenly felt Alexander's hand at my waist. I had thought they were still at my shoulders, but I guess not. His clawing was absent now. He'd stopped my gride and looked up at me with pleading eyes, a blush spread across his cheeks, and a devious, yet innocent sparkle in his eyes.

" Take me," He said, sending shivers running down my spine. " Fuck me so hard into this mattress that I can't walk in the morning." He nipped at my ear, and again I was trying not to bite down. It was so tempting.

I pause for a good minute, to think of how I should do this. I don't know why I was thinking, I should just do it. Then again I wasn't really the seme type, yet I still tried to be. Alexander was good at being uke as far as I knew. He looked so sexy the way he was at his moment, yet I didn't know why, the reason was unsure to me.

" Take me, Jacoby, take me!" He whispered into my ear, nipping at it a little. His elbow was supporting him up so that he could whisper into my ear.

A smirked play across my lips as I pushed him down roughly. He gasped at the sudden push down, but grinned at me. I kissed his lips softly, then looked at him.

" Give me your hands, Alexander," I said, and he listened. I don't know if he should have or not, but I took his by the wrists and pinned his wrist down above his head a little. The action took him by surprise, I was rough with it.

" J-Jaco--" He stopped in mid sentence. I now had both his wrist pinned down with one hand, while my other hand spread his legs. I started to kiss at his neck when I started to push into him. I felt him tremble a little, and whimper. " J-Jacoby...AH!!"

I was thrusting into him at a stead pace, yet he cried out. I couldn't tell if it was in pleasure or pain, but I didn't ask. I was having a little to much fun keeping him pinned down and kissing him as he shivered and moaned.

" Harder please," He moaned looking up at me. I kissed his lips roughly, and he kissed back. He opened his mouth for me to enter, and I did. My tongue playing with his, but I only played to distracted him a little as I started to thrust harder. It didn't work liked I'd hope. He pulled away and moaned loudly. " Ohhh god!!"

He wanted to be free, for he tried to work his wrist out of my hold, but I wouldn't let him go. He whimpered, begging me to set him free. Yet I shook my head at him, smirking down at him.

" Oh! P-please Jacoby!!" He cried out as I thrusted in faster. " Ahh fuck!"

I wanted to make him beg a little more, but something made me let him go. When I did he lifted himself up a little, arching his back so I could go in deeper. His legs wrapped around me, hips bucking a little. After that he was all but quiet. I don't think I'll ever get him to moan like this ever again as I started to go even harder and faster.

" Oh my god!! Fu--uh!!" He clung to him, his nails digging into my back as I hit his sweet spot. " Shit, now I know what it feels like to be you..."

" Yeah," I smirked deviously, shifting a little so that I could hit his spot again, but I'd had to shift at least 3 times until I hit it again sending his body into spams, making him cry out in pleasure.

I groan feeling as if I was going to cum, but I didn't want to, not yet. I thrusted hard and deep into Alexander, hitting his sweet spot every time. His screams of pleasure were like my crack, I loved it. His eyes fluttered shut, and he let out a scream, then he came on both our chests and stomachs. This triggered my cumming, and I bit my lip so that I wouldn't cry out. We were both panting, tremble from the force of our orgasms. We looked at each other and smiled.

I pulled out a laid beside him. He took my hands in his lovingly. He looked so happy, and pleased. I was glad of that.

" I love you so much, Jacoby," He kissed me.

" I love you too," I said, then a question popped into my head. " You turned me right, and you love me, does that mean we're married?"

" Do you want us to be married, the vampire way anyways," He smiled at me.

I smiled, and nodded. I know I was blushing, but I couldn't help it. I was glad that we were married, if not in the human sense of it. I did want to get married the human way, but I guess we were going to wait for that.

" We don't have too," He looked at me with a kind smile. He'd read my mind, which I kinda hated. " Wait I mean, we could get married now."

" But what about school, and my father?" I asked. I still had to finish school, and I wasn't sure if my father would approve. Thought he did like Alexander and his family.

" We wil finish school, just as husband and husband, unless you wish to wait until after our last year?"

" I don't really want too." I said, my cheeks were hot. " I don't want to wait."

Alexander smiled. " Good," He said and he pulled open the drawer of his nightstand and pulled out a little black box. He chuckled. " I know this is so not the way to do it, but..." He opened the box to reveal a silver wedding band, and put it on the same finger that his mother's ring was on, they look good together. They I notice that the wedding band had leaf designs in it, a lot with little diamonds. " Will you marry me?"

I kissed him deeply. " Of course I will." He returned the kiss happily. I couldn't believe that we were going to get married.


	14. Chapter 14

Here's Chapter 14. It's short, but it was worth writing. Like I said there would be bullshit chapters throughout this story just to take up space. Sorry it took so long. I have to bring up a few grades in school...well in math I did. I hate math. Anyways enjoy and review!

* * *

Well I haven't told my father about Alexander and I getting married, and I don't think that Alexander has told his family yet. We aren't planning to for a little while, after everything that's happened we were going to wait a month or so before spring up another sudden surprise on them.

Speaking of surprises Ms. Rose and my father, along with some of the other staff members, are organizing to have a prom. I'm not sure what to prom to call it, but it's not junior or senor. But who cares, it's a prom!! Before I met Alexander I thought they were stupid and I never wanted to go, I didn't even go to the simple dresses. Now I want to go so bad! I was so excited.

We were sitting at the lunch table, along with May, Julie, and Jade. They really didn't get into out conversations, and we didn't get into theirs, but today we were talking about the dance.

" You two going to go?" Juile asked, looking at me mostly. She knew I didn't like going to dances, she wasn't sure what Alexander's opinion was on them. I didn't know either, that's why I haven't asked him to go with me yet.

" I don't know," I said honestly, blushing as I stabbed my fork into something that looked like chicken.

" You don't know. Hm? That must mean you haven't asked Alexander yet," Jade teasing, getting May and Julie to giggle. Alexander cracked a smile.

" I wouldn't mind going," Alexander said, taking my hand. " I'm just hate for the rest of the boys to get jealous cause I can dance good."

" Well I can't," I pouted. " I have two left feet!"

Alexander smirked. " Well, it might not be what your best thing, but you are really good at others."

" A-Alexander!" I blushed, knowing what he was talking about. I thought that the girls would have gotten that, but they just looked at us confused for a second; Jade was the first to catch on.

" You two have done it!" She squealed.

" Shhhhh!!!" I shushed her. " We don't know the whole fucking school to know."

" What that your good in bed," Alexander chuckled.

" Don't in encourage them!" I hissed.

" We want details!" They said leaning forwards so that Alexander could tell them.

He smirked and looked at May. " May, you should know the details, you were spying."

" I was not!" She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. " I wouldn't do that."

" Not if you were curious," Alexander teased, in a friend type way.

" You were spying?" I looked at May with a bit of an annoyed look.

" Well.....I didn't mean too," She looked down.

" May! Did you tape it?" Jade asked.

" OMG Jade!" Julie hit her lightly in the arm.

" Ow, what? It's not my fault that I don't know anything about gay stuff," She whimpered. " I just wanted to know."

May has started getting powers over the last week or so. She can see things that people are doing, and it looks like a movie to her. She can also read their thoughts to just by thinking the name or the face of the person she wants to hear or see. That's how she was spying on us, I knew that. But she'd never tell her friends that. She was hiding that she had these powers from her family and friends, and the fact that she was a vampire now. She was hiding it very well, though he did have a rough time controlling her blood-lust sometimes. Alexander or I would offer our blood to her, and she would take only alittle, then look ashamed. I don't blame her, it's hard not to attack someone. I've come very close to it myself, but Alexander would flash me a look, and I would cling to him to hold myself back. May wasn't alone, or as alone as she thought she was.

" I'll tell you about it over the phone, okay?" I said, getting a little tired of hearing about how they were so curious and stuff. If they wanted to know I guess I would tell them, but it's not my fault if they get totally grossed out by it.

" Okay, you have three way?" Julie asked.

" Yes, I do. I just have to make sure that my father isn't using it," I smiled. " Ms. Rose has been talking the house lately just to talk to him."

" I think she has the hots for your father, Kuro," May giggled, and it was true Ms. Rose did have the hots for my father, but he didn't like her like that.

" She does, but my father doesn't feel that way about her and never will," I sighed. " I don't want to see her get hurt, ya know."

" Why doesn't he like her?" Jade asked. " She's so pretty and young!"

" My father has lost interest in women ever since my mother died," I said calmly. " I'm not sure why, but I guess it's because he doesn't want to feel that lost again." Of course that wasn't the reason, but I couldn't tell them my father had he hots for Alexander's father. That would just be down right fucking weird.

" Oh, I guess that would change alot of things in a man," Julie said. " Do you ever miss your mother?"

" Yes, I do," I said, biting my lip.

Alexander squeezed my hand gently. He was pretty much asking if I was okay.

" I'm fine, Alexander," I smiled at him, and he returned the smile. " Anywho, are you three going to the dance?"

" Yes, totally!" They smiled.

" Have dates?" Alexander asked them, and them looked down.

" No," They said.

" I see," Alexander said, knowing why as much as I did. " Sorry"

" It's alright," Jade smiled at him and I.

" It's not your fault," Julie said patting his shoulder alittle. To be honest I didn't like that.

" I know, but still," He sighed alittle. I think May, Jade, Julie will get asked out, it's just a matter of time. Alexander shouldn't feel bad over it.

" Where do we get like permission slips?" I asked Jade, she usually knew those things better than anyone else here.

" Office, I'd ask Ms. Rose for one," Jade smiled at me kindly. " She'd give you two one in a heart beat I know that."

" You make it sound like she loves us more than others," I pouted, hating when people did that. It made me feel guilt. The other reason Ms. Rose knew me so well was because she knew my aunt, and felt sorry for me, plus she has the hots for my father.

" I'm don't mean that, Kuro, really I don't," She smiled, patting my shoulder, and I pulled away not liking it at all. She looked at me a little shocked, they all did. I felt myself glaring at her a bit. " Did I do something wrong?"

" N-no," I said calming myself, and then smiled at her, making up a quick lie. " My shoulder is a little sore that's all."

" Oh!" She smiled back. " I didn't know, sorry."

" It's alright," I said, settling down. I didn't know why I didn't like her touching me. She gave me the creeps a little, but I guess that was normal after everything that's happened to me.

Before leaving to go home Alexander and I went to the office to pick up a permission slip. Ms. Rose gladly gave us one, and she told me that my father was going to be a little late getting home. He had alot of paper work to do, alot of 9th graders had gotten in trouble for writing stuff on the bathroom walls. I didn't see why they would get in trouble. All kids write on the bathroom walls at some point or another. Hell I did and it was fun. Now all I had to do was flush a firecracker down the pipes.

Now we were in the parking lot, and I was looking over the permission slip, seeing if we had to paid to get in, what time it was, and what time it ended. It ended at midnight, which was a little funny to me cause Alexander and I were vampires. But the humor of joke didn't last when I felt like I was being watch. I could feel someone's eyes burning into my back.

I stopped and looked around. Alexander stopped, coming up to my side, and whispered into my ear.

" What's wrong, Jacoby?" He asked me.

" I don't know, I just feel like we're being by someone or something," I said, as I felt adrenalin rush through my veins. Whatever was there watching us I was ready to fight it, no matter what the hell it was.

" I don't see or hear anything, Jacoby," He said, then tugged my sleeve lightly. " Come on, nothing is there Jacoby."

I followed unwillingly. I knew something was there watching us, I didn't have to see it, and I didn't care if Alexander could see or hear anything. I could feel it there, whatever it was, I could feel it's eyes, it's heart beating excitedly. I hated being watched, it made me worry more that I already was. What was going to go wrong now?


	15. Chapter 15

Here is Chapter 15! This is kinda short, but it's not one of those bullshit chapters. This one has a purpose, a big one at that. Enjoy and review!

* * *

" Hey dad, can you sign this so I can go to the dance on Friday with Alexander?" I asked my father as we were eating dinner on Wednesday night. The money to buy a ticket was due tomorrow. I had put it off, unlike Alexander, May, Julie, and Jade. They were picking on me about it. It's not my fault that I put it off for like a week or so. I was just so busy with studying and stuff.

My father took the paper and read it over. " You sure have showed me this sooner, Jacoby," He said, signing it fast.

" I know, but all I needed was you to sign it for me. I have the money already," I smiled, taking the paper when he gave it to me.

" Is it a formal?" He asked.

" Yes, and I have a suit too." I smirked a little.

" You're going to goth it up aren't you?" My father teased me alittle.

" Well....I don't know." I blushed alittle. " I was just going to wear my lip rings and tongue ring."

" What you have your tongue pierced?" He looked at me in surprised.

So I stuck out my tongue, and chuckled. He shook his head with a smile that said ' you're one crazy kid'. I didn't care though, he could think I was crazy all he wanted, I thought it was cool. Alexander hasn't notice that I have my tongue pierced cause I never wear my tongue ring when I go to school or when I'm around him, cause I always see him after school; that or I forget to put it in.

" Oh well, I hope that you and Alexander have fun," He said.

" We will don't worry," I said going to clean off my plate. My father appeared beside me and started to help me.

" What's with the ring on your hand, it's a little fancy don't you think?" He said pointing to it.

" Um...no I like it," I said, not wanting him to ask anymore.

" Who gave it to you?"

" Dad, do we have to talk about that ring right now?" I asked him, and he that look like he was going to talk about it anyway.

" Jacoby, you can tell me anything, you know that," He said.

" Dad, please not right now," I said, rushing to clean my dish so that I could get away from him and the conversation he was trying to have with me.

" Okay, okay," He said, surrendering. " If you don't want to talk about it you don't have too."

" Thank you," I said setting my dish on the drying rank and went up to my bedroom, where I locked the door when I closed it. Sometimes parents can be such a pain in the ass.

I sat down on the foot of my bed and looked up at the ceiling. My mind just seemed to wander to nothing at all. Sometimes the question of what was I going to wear to the dance popped into my head, but I guess everyone thought that before they went to a dance, or pre-prom in my case. Though it didn't worry me like it did other people. I didn't have to impress Alexander with my clothing like others did with their boyfriends or girlfriends. I don't know why people thought they had to over dress for someone they liked. It was a little stupid.

I sighed and looked down at my feet. I felt a little lonely without Alexander around, always felt that way. I guess it's because I love him so much, and I'm so used to people leaving me sooner or later. Sooner rather than later. I have been waiting for kitty to leave or pass away, as well as my father, but they were still here with me, just like Alexander and his family was. I was so thankful that I had them all. I don't know what I would do without them. I d...don't know....w...hat'd I'd do.....

" Alexander! Alexander where are you?" I shouted as loud as I could. I couldn't see anything for it was too dark. I should be able to see, I'm a vampire aren't I? Unless that was a myth like many other things.

" Alexander!" I shouted, this time I had gotten answer.

" Jacoby, follow m----AHHH!" He started to say, but let out a pained screamed.

For some odd reason I knew where he was just be hearing him shout like that, yet hearing that pained cry break my heart. It cause a rage that I didn't know rush through my veins as I started to run to his aid. Whoever was hurting him was going to die a slow, painful death I tell ya.

I ran, and ran. It seemed like I would never fine where Alexander was, that I would never get to help him; then I saw light, light at the end of a long dark tunnel. I was almost there, almost to Alexander! Run!

I burst into the cleaning, which was in the middle of a forest in the middle of the night. The light of the full moon casting errie shadows over two people in the center of a circle of trees. Alexander was on the ground, I noticed, and someone was holding him down, having a gun to his head. I couldn't make out who it was, all I knew is that I wanted to kill them so bad. I felt their blood splash all over me, to feel their blood gash into my mouth; Hear their screams of pain, and watch the life leave their eyes.

" Get away from him!" I growled angrily, a growl that was not my own. It was way to deep, rigged, full of hatred. There was no way it could be me, yet Alexander was here, and I had to protect him. Wasn't that proof enough that it was me, and my voice?

The person looked up, and the light of the moon reflected off his face. I saw him and he saw me. It was Jasper, who's face was know pale white.

My heart skipped a beat when I saw his face. Then it pounded with such passionate hate that I lost all control that I had over myself. I attacked him. He cried out as I tackled him to the ground. He held up his arm to protect himself, but they didn't him no good, for I bit them off. Ripping them off at the shoulders.

" OH MY GOD, MY ARM!!!!" He screamed, and I realized that I loved hearing him scream like that. It really got me excited.

After a minute or two of toying with him, I got sick of hearing him scream his bloody fucking head off, so I shut him up. I bit deep into his neck, felt warm, think blood gash into my mouth with each pulse of his heart. He emitted a choking sound, and coughing. I turned my head to one side fast, snapping his neck with a loud, deafening crack. I let his head drop limply to the ground. I looked at him, into his lifeless eyes. He was still pale, his neck covered in blood that stained his shirt as well. Death was a good look for him, yet I wasn't sure he was totally dead, so I pressed my ear to his chest. Nothing, I heard nothing at all.

Satisfied as I was, I looked at Alexander. He looked at me with a shocked expression.

" Alexander, what is wrong?" I asked, stepping closer to him.

" J-Jacoby?"

" Yeah, Alexander, it's me. Don't you know me?" I said, feeling hurt. He was scared of me, but why? He had not reason to be scared of me, I wouldn't never hurt him. He knew that, didn't he?

He pulled out a small mirror. " Look at yourself." He held it up.

I was stunned at what I saw. I saw a beast standing there, a beast that was more wolf than human, a monster made only to kill those around them. A werewolf!

Then with no warning, the beast that I saw in the mirror, the beast that was suppose to be me, smirked at me. A very evil, hungry smirked that could strike fear into the strongest man among any kind, vampire or human; only I wasn't smirked. I was shaking with fear. Like a 3-d thing from a movie, only real, it lunged from the mirror. It's jaws opened wide, going towards my head. I screamed, only to have it cut off when it bit off my head, chewing on it as if it I were a mere chew toy. Blood flowed from my neck as my human body fell limply to the ground at Alexander's feet. Alexander was screaming, almost until he was blue in the face.

I woke screaming, soaked in a cold swear. I calmed after a second, but I got up and rushed to my mirror. I looked at my face, touched it. It was totally normal, same pale, smooth skin. Same eyes, hair, same everything. I hated these kinds of nightmares so much. I've been having them for a while, and everytime that I seem to have one, they become more and more real looking, yeah so surreal. I don't know if I should tell Alexander about it or not, and I wish the nightmares would go away and let me sleep in peace.


	16. Chapter 16

YAOI!! YAY!!! Enjoy and review!

* * *

I was sitting in math class, with Alexander sitting beside me. Normally I was would have been doing my lesson, but after the nightmare that I had the other night I just couldn't seem to keep my mind on anything. The words on the page of the lesson study just seem to blur together like I was drunk and my mind was slowing slipping away from me. It was one of the most odd feelings I've ever had.

Alexander was starting to notice my change of mood today, I know he was noticing. I was the normal happy person in the morning, afternoon, and evening. Now that wasn't the case, I was like a fucking walking zombie; one that just groaned as a reply to any question that you asked. I was doing that alot, and it was annoying the teachers, people that talked to me other than the girls and Alexander. I was waiting for Alexander to ask me what was wrong, but the question was would I be able to tell him.

It didn't really make sense why I didn't want to tell him. Maybe it was because I thought that was really going to happened. That I was really going to turn into a monster and kill everyone around me, then like get murdered before one them of died or some shit. The thought truly scared me, because I didn't really like fighting, or the thought of killing someone.

I was resting my cheek in my hand as I looked at the computer screen, and every so often I would change the page so it would like I was doing something. I didn't need the teachers asking me what was wrong, and getting involved it my life. It was bad enough that my father worked for the school, and Ms. Rose had the hots for him. She checked on me like every fucking hour it seemed like.

I don't know how she could like him, when he didn't like her back. Then again she didn't know that he didn't like her. It would break her heart and that's why my father didn't tell her that, that was just the type of man he was; I knew that a little to well at the moment. Plus he was in love with Alexander's father, which was alittle creep in a way. I hoped that they didn't get together, I really hoped that they didn't.

I was so busy thinking about such stupid things that I didn't notice that Alexander had passed me a note until he tapped my shoulder. Of course I jumped, and looked at him like a deer in the headlight of a car. He sighed, rolling his eyes alittle and pointed to the little folded piece of paper at my elbow. I looked at it for a second before taking it and opening it. I read Alexander beautiful hand writing. Man, I wish I had good handwriting like this.

_Hey Jacoby. What is wrong with you? You seem really distracted and sad. Talk to me please._

_Love Alexander._

I kinda felt bad for worrying him now, but then again I could make it better; that was the bright side to it. At least I could still look on the bright side of things.

I took my pen from the cup that I had sent it in, and started to write back to him in my....handwriting.

_I....um....You won't like think I'm weird, or get scared if I tell you?_

_Love Kuro-kun_

I lifted my head up to see if that computer tech, or the math teacher was watching us, but I didn't seem any of them looking so I lightly tossed the note to Alexander. He seemed to have been expecting it, for he didn't jump. He opened it, read it quickly, and wrote back.

_Like I could every be scared of you, and we're both weird, hell we're vampires. lol ;p_

_lol Good point, but I'm being serious, Alexander._

_Okay, just talk to me. We have like 45 minutes of class left and I know you. You're not going to tell me when others are around._

_Yeah......I've been having nightmares lately. _

Figure I would start with that first. I was scared to go into my father being in love this his father to fast. It might like totally freak him out, I know it freaked me out alittle, no alot!

_Nightmares about what?_

_About me being a werewolf, and that's not even the start. They are sometimes different. Like one time I killed everyone, but left you so you could watch them all die and I could watch you suffer....then when I went to kill you, you killed me. You were crying saying ' I'm so sorry.'. In another I saw Jasper trying to rape you or something, I was a werewolf again, and I attacked him. I killed him of course. You looked so scared me, for I didn't know what I looked like in this one. You gave me a mirror and the werewolf I saw came out the mirror and bit off my head. My body at your feet, you were screaming bloody murder._

I know that was alot to write in a note, but I just had to get off my chest so bad. I felt really good to get that part of my worries off my chest. I looked over at Alexander. He was deep in thought, trying to think of what to say to make me feel better about it, yet he had already made me feel better by reading it. I didn't care if his advice was good or bad.

_You know, I think that your worried that Jasper is going to come back, and freaked out with all the werewolf and vampire stuff, now that you know they are real and living around us. I wouldn't worry of it so much, after all dreams are just a way for your mind to work out things that you can't work out when you are awake. ^-^_

_Oh! I never thought of that, maybe I should have. lol_

_Yeah, is there anything else that you wish to talk about?_

I kinda wished that he hadn't of asked that. I mean I was feeling really good, having laughed at myself. Sometimes I could be so absent minded, but now that whole feeling went down the drain and fast. I guess I should talk to him about it.

_Yeah I do have somethings else to talk to you about....._

_Talk to me, Jacoby. It is bothering you and it does show._

_I know it shows, which is the bad part. Thank god that my father hasn't been riding me about it. *sigh*_

_Okay, tell me._

_Well....Like a week or two ago, I don't know I lost track of times, but anyways I was reading my father's mind and he's still in love with your father. That's why he doesn't like Ms. Rose, other than that's he's given up on girls all together after I told him mother passed away._

When he read that he looked a little stunned. I guess he didn't go around reading everyone's mind like I first thought he did, oh well. He started to write back to me, I was hoping that he wasn't going to tell me that we had to break up or something shit like that. That would totally break my heart, and kill me.

_I see, so that has been bothering you. I can see why to be honest with you. My father only wishes to be friends with him, and he would never up and leave Justin unless he had good reason to dump him and he doesn't. I hope that you're not upset, just in case that you wanted them to be together...._

_No, I don't want my father and your father to be together. That would mean we couldn't be together, cause we would be like brother's dude._

_Oh, I didn't think of that. Stupid me. XD lol_

_lol Yeah stupid you, and you're suppose to be the smart one._

_No one is perfect. *hug* hey would you like to come over tonight. I've been really bored lately....I miss you being beside me ya know._

_Yeah I know. *kiss cheek* I think my father has a meeting after school so he'll be late tonight. He keeps telling me that I should come over and stuff, but you said you were busy._

_Well I ain't anymore so come on over. I'm sick of being alone in that big house.....um...I get kinda scared when I'm alone in that house. I don't know, and I've never admitted that to anyone but you. So keep it hush-hush._

_Totally man, I'll won't tell anyone. I know what that feeling is like. I mean I had to live with it until I met you._

_True that. I love you....we should stop passing notes now. *giggle* ^___^_

_Good idea, I love you too. *hug*_

He took the note, read it, and stuck it his pocket. We had about 20 minutes of class left, and I was feeling so much better that I managed to get the lesson I was on done just in time to leave the class.

I was amazed how Alexander could make me feel so much better. I was cheerful the rest of the day, and my mind would often wander to what Alexander and I were going to do tonight. How I loved and hated when my mind ran away with me!

" Hey Jacoby, what would you like to have dinner?" Alexander asked me as I sat on the leather couch in his living room.

" I don't know Alexander," I said, I really didn't care what we had just as long as I would eat it.

" Alright then," He said, sitting beside me, like maybe he should wait to make something. I looked at his face, and I couldn't read his expression, which wasn't normal.

" Alexander, are you alright?" I asked, pouting alittle, face inches away from his.

" Um..." He blushed, seeing my face that close to his. He doesn't normally blush like this, that was my thing. Though that really doesn't mean that something is wrong. " I don't think I took Aspirin for my headache, I think it was something else..." He blushed alittle more.

Of course I didn't get what he meant right away, until I looked down at his crotch. My eyes widened, and I looked at him with that ' oh my god' look. His pants were bulging like he stuffed them with something. He couldn't be that horny unless what he took was Viagra.

" It was Viagra wasn't it," I said, thinking how he couldn't notice that it wasn't pain meds. Who couldn't notice something like that, the name of the med was written on the fucking bottle!

" I think so, then again I couldn't tell. It was a red and white bottle just like the headache pills," He chuckled, looking at me with that look in his eyes. He was losing his control over himself. I knew what he was thinking, and was more than likely going to do, but it wasn't a good idea to do it in the living room on his house. What happened if someone came home and saw us?

" Alexander, sweetie, I don't think it's a v----" He suddenly kissed me deeply, but my mind didn't change. I gently pushed him away. " Alexander, please, it's not a g--ah!! Don't touch there." I have to give him credit he was a fast worker. I didn't even notice that he undid my pants.

" You know you like it?" He nipped my ear, and I could feel his tongue alittle too. I couldn't help but shiver. He was right, I did like it, and I did want more; but in the living room!

Alexander had pushed me down on the leather couch, so that he was on top. He worked off my shirt with one hand, as the other rubbed my cock. I don't see how he could just have sex in his living room, but then again it added to the mood.

" Alexander...Ahn!" My whole body jerked as he rubbed harder, and I felt two of his fingers start to push into my entrance. " D-don't...we're going to g...get Nh caught!"

" No, we're not," He smirked kissing my lips softly. " Just relax." He pushed his fingers in deeper.

" Ah..Nn! A-alexander please," I clung to him, my nails digging into his bare shoulders. I don't know when he stripped himself, but he was butt-naked now. God he was so fucking sexy, but I would get back at him, I swear I would.

Alexander was kissing at my neck when his fingers were fully in, then he started to thrust them in and out hard with no gradual increase so it wouldn't hurt as much. I could feel the urge to cum, but I was trying to hold it back. Thinking that if I didn't cum he wouldn't go to something else and just leave me alone. I was so scared of getting caught, I didn't really care how good it felt at the moment.

" Jacoby, do you really want me to stop?" Alexander suddenly asked in my ear, which took me by surprise. I didn't know if I wanted him to stop, I just didn't' want to get caught.

" N-no...Don't stop," I said, and I know I was being a little bit of a Hippocratic.

" Alright, my love," He said, now kissing the middle of my chest. He added fingers, and his rhythm in rubbing and thrust was fast and uneven.

" A-ahhh Alexander!" I ached my back, and I started to smell his blood. My nail were breaking through his skin. The sight of blood made my mind go nuts. I want to taste his blood, let it rush into my mouth in warm gushes. " Oh god....." I said breathless.

I suddenly grabbed Alexander's forearms, stopping the rubbing and thrusting. He looked at me with a somewhat shocked look. He was thinking that I suddenly wanted him to stop, until he saw the look in my eyes. I gave him a fang filled smile, pushing him down now.

" J-Jacoby?" He said, his voice was questioning. " W-what are you doing?" He asked as I spread his legs.

" What do you think?" I purred in his ear, licking it.

" mmm" He moaned alittle. I could feel him trembling beneath me.

I titled my head so that I could kiss his neck lovingly, and he groan turning his head to the side to expose his neck for me. I wasn't sure if he knew what I was going to do, better yet my true intention was, but he would soon fine out.

" Nh!" He jerked a little when he felt my tip against his entrance, and my tongue run against from his collar bone up his neck. " J-Jacoby...."

" Shhh Alexander," I said as I bit into his neck, feeling the warm gush of blood in my mouth. At the same time I thrusted into him. These two things made him cry out in both pleasure and pain.

" W-what the hell man!? Ahh!" He screamed as I thrusted in harder.

I chuckled as I licked most of his neck clean. There was still some blood left that had dripped onto his chest, shoulder, and not to mention the couch. I smirked at him, seeing the look on his face. His eyes sparkled, half closed; a deep blush spread across his cheeks, chest heaving with his heavy breathing. A sight that would arouse any gay or bi male.

" Y---uh! You have blood on your face," He said, his hand on the back of my neck, starting to pull my face slowly to his own. I didn't like the wait, and in the next 3 seconds our lips clashed together in a heated, much desired kiss. Blood smeared his pretty face.

I felt Alexander's nail started to dig into my arms as I thrusted even faster into him, hitting his sweet spot over and over again. He was trying his best not to scream; the way he was biting his lip showed that. It had started to bleed, and I licked the blood away.

" Ohh Jacoby...." He panted, arcing his back, lifting his hips alittle. " Nnnh!!"

After that he came without warning, and I followed. Alexander was totally breathless, poor guy. He looked at me, with sleepy eyes.

" S-shouldn't we....clean up our mess?" His words were slurred because he was tired and in need of sleep.

" I got it, my love, you sleep, we have a dance tomorrow remember," I smiled at him, and he gave a smiled back before curling up alittle and going to sleep.

It was odd how we switched between seme and uke everytime we had sex. I always thought that he'd be the seme, but I guessed wrong. I never thought that he'd fall asleep afterwards, though it was cute. He was so adorable in his sleep.

I cleaned everything up, not tired at all. Alexander would move out my way if I poked him in the ribs; I'm surprised that he didn't just wake up with all the moving he had to do. He even let me dress him, cause I knew I wouldn't be able to pick him up and carry him up the stairs. I gave him a pillowed, and I pulled a blanket it over us both as I laid down beside him, and he hugged him like a teddy bear. I stayed awake for a while, until sleep found me half from being so comfortable and half from being so bored.

As I slept I dreamed of what would happen at the dance tomorrow night. Most of what I dreamed was good, but that changed like it always did when I was going to wake soon. I started to have nightmares, dreaming of everything that could go wrong at any given moment. No matter how much I wanted to wake I couldn't. Even though I couldn't stop the nightmares from coming I told myself that they couldn't and would never happen.


	17. Chapter 17

-Grab tissues and sniffles- So sad.... Enjoy, here's tissues and review...dont' hate me for it either.

* * *

*night of the dance*

I don't like wearing suits, they aren't comfortable at all. What makes it even worse is I have to wear a freakin tie. I don't know how to tie a freakin tie! I've been trying to put this tie on right without getting it into a knot of the past hour, and Alexander's going to be here any minute to pick me up. Can anything else go wrong?

" Jacoby, do you need me to help you with that tie?" My father asked, standing at my bedroom doorway.

" Yes, Alexander's going to be here soon," I sighed, feeling so stupid. What guy couldn't put at a freakin tie?

" You know, if you want I can just drive you up to the dance and Alexander can just meet you there. I'm going to ya know," My father said, tying my tie.

" No, cause I told him to pick me up," I said. " Thanks, dad."

" You're welcome," He smiled at me. " You two are planning on stopping and making out aren't you?"

" DAD!" I turned to stare at him in totally shock. Why would he think that?

" What?" He said, his smiled didn't fade. It was like that he was happy that he made me blush, like his job was done for the day. " It's what I would do."

" Ew, dad," I said, grossed out at the mere thought of him making out with someone, guy or girl.

" Oh come on, it's not like you two haven't had sex alright. I'm not that stupid," He chuckled.

I blushed more, and kinda glared at him. " You're not helping, dad,"

" You're nervous aren't you?"

" Yes, yes I am," I suddenly yelled. " I can't dance, I'm way out of my fucking league!! Watch me step on his foot or something!" I was majorly freaking out over a stupid dance. I shouldn't be freaking out like this, and I felt really childish for it. Then again it was my first dance, and with Alexander.

" Jacoby, dancing is really easy," My father patted my shoulder, giving me a reassuring smile. " You just follow the others lead, that's it."

" That's it?"

My father nodded his head. " So don't worry so much. I bet that Alexander is just as nervous as you are."

" I doubt it," I sighed, wishing that I was as calm as Alexander was. " He's always calm, cool, and collected."

" Oh really?"

" Yes, really," I nodded.

There was a little knock at my doorway. When I turned there Alexander stood in a tux, a tux, not suit, a designer tux with a rose on the callor.

" Hi, Jacoby, hope that I'm not interrupting a father-son moment?" He smiled kindly.

" Um...no, no you're not," I was in that wow state of mind, where you're just like wow, and you feel like you're high. That was me at that moment, plus the fact that I was excited and blushing.

" Hello, Alexander, how are ya?" My father smiled at him, shaking his hand.

" Good, good, you?"

" I don't really wish to go to a dance with a bunch of teenagers, but then again I have too," He laughed, as Alexander did.

" I don't think that it would get that bad," Alexander smiled. " Ms. Rose seems to have the school's troublemakers in shape. Not many fights anymore."

" That's true, yet I don't really wish to see Ms. Rose," My father sighed, then looked at my alarm clock. " You two better get going. I'll be there in a few minutes, alright?"

" Alright, dad," I smiled, taking Alexander's arms, and he led me to the car.

" Have you told him that we're getting married yet?" Alexander asked me.

" No, not yet," I said.

" Okay, I think we should announce at the dance tonight," He smiled at me.

" W-what? To everyone?"

" Well...maybe to just friends and family," He said, patting my shoulder. " I don't think that everyone needs to know yet."

" Alright," I nodded. I didn't want everyone to know, but then again it would get around pretty fast knowing this town.

I don't think I've ever seen the gym to crowd and as well decorated as it was tonight. Yet whoever did the decorating over did it with the balloons and glitter. Girls were beautiful dressed in sparkling grows, expansive looking jewelry, and some were even wear light up shoes. The guys were dressed in suits or tuxes, and wearing man perfume, some wearing way too much of it. The room was in an up roar of laughter, and gossip.

" Hey Alexander, Jacoby!" May shouted. She was over by the punch and food, along with Julie and Jade. " Wow you two look nice."

May was in a form fitting pink dress, it had too many ruffles in my opinion and made her boobs look too big. She was wearing make-up, she looked pretty. Jade was wearing a green silk dress, which looked rather comfortable. It had a brooch in the middle of her boobs, the jewels in the brooch were Jades, go figure. Julie was wearing a purple dress, a plain one, but it did suit her well. She had her hair in curls, and she smelled of roses.

" You guys look wonderful!" I smiled at them, as they gave Alexander and I hugs.

" Thank you!" They smiled.

" So when they going to turn off the lights and started the music?" Alexander asked the questions before I could.

" Not sure, they usually do it around 8 or so, it's like 7:30 now," Jade said, pointing to the gym clock.

" I see," Alexander said, then looked at me. " Hungry?"

" Uh-uh, not yet," I smiled at him kindly.

" Alright," He smiled back.

" We didn't think that you guys would come," Jade said.

" We said we were coming," I pouted a little.

" Well a lot of people say they'll come and never show," She smiled as if to say sorry.

" I wasn't going to give Jacoby the chance to chicken out," Alexander teased, poking my arm. " First dance after all, nerves must be shot already."

" They are," I sighed.

" See, told ya,"

The girls giggled. They seemed to be having fun. As for me, it was okay though I just wanted to be alone with Alexander somewhere and fucking make out or something. I guess my father was right, that's kinda creepy.

Julie seemed to be looking at something on me.

" What are you looking at?" I asked. " Don't tell me there's a stain on with freakin suit already!"

" No, no, there is no stain," She smiled reassuringly. " I'm looking at the ring on your finger. I didn't know you wore rings. It's beautiful. Who gave it to you?"

" My that is a pretty ring," May and Jade said, taking my hand to look at it.

Alexander chuckled, as I started to blush and get a little flustered.

" Um...Alexander gave it to me," I said, and all three girls looked at me then at Alexander. They had a stunned looked like they didn't even have to ask why he gave me the ring.

" You two are getting married?" May was the first to ask the question.

I hid my face in Alexander's arm, blushing even more. Alexander kissed my forehead.

" Yeah we're getting married," He told them.

" OMG YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED!!!!!" The girls squealed at the top of their lungs, excited.

Heads turned to look at them and Alexander and I. Wondering who they were talking about. I didn't like that fact that everyone was looking at us, and probably wanting on the whole conversation.

" Not so loud, we don't want everyone to know," I hissed at them.

" We're sorry, but it's just so exciting!" Jade giggled.

" Not to mention cute!" Julie smiled. " You have my blessing."

" Uh-huh," May nodded her head. " Who's the female out of the two of you? Someone's father has to walk one of ya down the aisle, right?"

" That is true," Alexander smiled kindly. He was taking this rather well, I was blushing and getting hot in this freakin suit. " Well after the other night, I don't know who the female is anymore."

" ALEXANDER!!!" I majorly blushed after he said that.

" What it's true,"

The girls giggled. " That's cute, I always thought that Jacoby would be the one on bottom."

I hid my face. " I usually am," I said in a tone little higher than a whisper. This was so embarrassing.

The lights were finally turned out, and the music started. The music was nothing Alexander or I liked, though everyone else did. They were on the dance floor dancing in a way I could never be able too. Then again it was nice to see people having fun, yet I wish I could dance like they could and have fun.

Alexander looked at me. " You alright?"

" Yes, I'm fine," I smiled at him kindly.

" Hungry?"

" Nope, too nervous," I chuckled, and he just smiled at me.

I went back to looking at the people in the crowds outside the dance floor. No one I really knew were in them. Though I did spot my father and Ms. Rose a few times. My father didn't look all that happy being there with her, listening to her talk so long. I felt bad for him. I wished I could help him, but I didn't feel like having my ear talked off by Ms. Rose, and I'm sure that Alexander didn't either.

I started to look over the crowd again when I suddenly felt like someone was watching me. Yet when I looked at everyone's face no one was looking at Alexander or me. They were looking at the person they were talking to or dancing with. Though I felt like someone's eyes were burning holes in my back; I turned around behind me, no one was there either. This didn't make sense. I'd gotten this feeling before and no one was there. Maybe it was because I'm over reacting. That has to be it.

That's when I heard someone shout my name, and I looked up. There Jasper was standing right in front of Alexander and me, yet no one else seemed to see him but us.

" What do you want, Jasper?" Alexander hissed coldly, glaring at him with hate filled eyes. " I thought that you and your friends were in jail?"

" Guess you were wrong, huh, gay boy?" Jasper chuckled, getting into Alexander's face, the same mistake he made the first time he got his ass kicked by Alexander.

" Jasper, you're not welcome here, leave!" I shouted, my upper jaw hurting. The smell of his blood was odd, yet it smelled so good.

" What's wrong, Kuro?" He taunted me, getting close to me, and Alexander growled standing. Jasper turned to Alexander. " Like you're going to do anything vampire!"

" You know?!" Alexander growled.

" Duh!" Jasper chuckled, then looked at back me for a second. " My blood smells good, Kuro?"

" Stay away from my son," My father said from behind Jasper, and my blood ran cold. He was going to get hurt. Jasper isn't human, no anymore at least.

Jasper turned around to face my father. My father went to hit him in the jaw, but Jasper caught his fist, and growled. I could see Jasper's body spasm, it was like he was holding something back from sight.

" You vampires' are so fucking stupid!!" He shouted getting everyone in the room to look, then it all happened way to fast.

The next thing I knew was Alexander trying to get to Jasper, but the blood splatter onto the floor. Screams filled the room, horrified screams. Half of the school ran. Two face were the only I could point out. Ms. Rose was rushing over, her face was saddened, scared, and angry. My father's face was twisted in pain, as he gripped Jasper's arm, which was through his chest. Jasper's arm looked very odd, it was like it was an arm of something that was half human, half wolf.

" See you in hell," Jasper said, jerking his arm out of my father's chest, then vanished into thin air.

My father fell to the ground, and without even thinking I caught him. I gently rested his head on my knees, and the pain set in, the pain of what just happened and what was going to happening because of it. It hurt so much!

" Oh my god!" Ms. Rose gasped.

" D-dad..." I could barely get the word out, let alone keep myself from crying.

" J-Jacoby.....I-I'm....so sorry," He said back, with a weak smile, as his bloody hand touched my cheek, just like my mother had before she died.

" D-don't be...." I cried, taking his hand tight in my own. " I don't care, you were trying to protect me, just don't leave me!!" I burst out, it seemed all jammed together, my words.

He coughed, coughing up blood. " I-I love you....I know that....I haven't s-said it....much.....and...I'm so sorry...that I le-left you and your mother like I...did....I-...I love you...so much...." His hand was losing its grip on mine, as his eyes started to close.

" Dad! Dad, fucking stay with me!" I cried, and his chest stopped rising, he was gone. " Dad! P-pl-..please" I cried into his chest.

Alexander pulled me close from behind. I rested my father's head on the floor as I curled into Alexander and cried, losing all self-control that I had. I could hear him sniffle as he cried himself, he was squeezing my shirt, trying not to cry. Ms. Rose must have gone to the girl's locker room to cry, because I didn't hear her crying. Then again all I really gave a shit about was Alexander holding me, and my father's dead body beside me. I wondered how I was going to pay to buried him, and pay for the wedding, who was going to walk me down that freakin isle, what I was going to do without him, and tons of other things.

" I'm sorry, Jacoby, " Alexander said, his voice sounded like he was crying.

" It's not y-your fault....It's no one's fault," I said, starting to calm down, yet I know I would just break down later when I was totally alone.

" .....Would you like me to take you home? I'll come back, get your father, and Ms. Rose, take care of her...okay?" Alexander said. He seemed to know that I wanted to be alone, to let everything out. Yet I kinda didn't want to be alone, not with Jasper around again.

" No, I'll help you," I said, wiping my eyes and nose.

" Jacoby-----" He started to protest , then I gave him a sort of ' I kinda don't want to be alone look'. " Alright, you go check on Ms. Rose though."

" Okay," I started to get up, my legs were numb and didn't really want to work, but I made them as I walked over to the girls' locker room.

I gave the door a little knock. " Ms. Rose?" I said.

" Jacoby?" She opened the door slightly to look at me.

" Yes, Ms. Rose it's me," I said, seeing that she had been crying.

" I'm so sorry," She said, coming out and giving me a hug, and I hugged her back.

" Don't say you're sorry, you did nothing wrong," I told her, and looked at her. Her thoughts were everywhere at the moment. There was a lot of stuff that she wanted to ask, stuff that she didn't understand, and more than likely cause I wasn't planning on telling her all this odd stuff.

She nodded her head. " It all just happened to fast, ya know,"

" Yeah...." I looked down at my feet, wishing that I could have done something to stop it, like stepped in front of him.

" Was that Jasper, Jacoby?" Ms. Rose asked, shaking me from my depressed and regretful thoughts.

" Yes, I don't know why he would have been here. He was supposed to be in jail still along with Julian and Mark," I growled. " How did that bastard get out?"

" Jacoby, calm down," Alexander said from behind me. EMTs were taking my father's body, and cops were here looking at the scene.

" You called the freakin cops!" I shouted.

" I had too, Jacoby," Alexander said. " Jasper escaped from jail, he didn't just like get out on good behavior." He pointed out to me. Jasper escaping from jail didn't cross my mind at all.

" Are you Jacoby?" A female cop asked me.

" Yes, ma'am," I said, trying not to get upset with anyone. I knew that the only getting upset with everyone around me because I was upset with myself.

" Was the guy that did this Jasper?"

" That's kinda a duh answer," I groaned. " He's like the only guy that fucking wants to kill me."

She glared at me. " Watch your mouth boy."

" I'm sorry," I looked down, feeling ashamed.

" Do you know where we could find him?"

" No I don't," I sighed, wishing I did. Then I would go after him and fucking rip out his blackened heart and make him eat it.

" Jacoby, you're thinking that Julian and Mark helped him don't you," She said to me, giving me a slight smile.

" Why wouldn't they help him? He'd kill them if they didn't help his sorry ass," I groaned.

" They didn't help him get out, as a matter of fact it was strange," She said. " They don't remember doing the things they did to you at all. Julian woke up one morning and asked me why he was in here. Mark did the same thing. When I told them they freaked. Saying that they would never do that to anyone."

Alexander looked at her. " Are you sure they weren't just lying to you because Jasper told them too?"

" I'm sure, because we had them apart from each other for that reason," She said to Alexander kindly. She was confused, but why was she asking us. " Do you know why?"

" Ma'am you and your forces are in way over your head with this case. Let Jacoby and I take over it, you'd get lost with everything that we would try to explain to you, that or you'll think that we're nuts," Alexander was right in that. I knew what Alexander was thinking, and if it was true, they were all going to fall to Jasper's will very easily.

" Sir, after seeing Jasper turn into some freaky wolf thing, I think I can take anything," She gave him a smirk.

" W-wolf thing? Alexander, Jacoby what is she talking about?" Ms. Rose asked, her face was pale, and her hands were shaking.

" Ms. Rose, please go home," Alexander said, patting her shoulder. " Jasper will not come after you. He'll only come after Jacoby and me out of hate. I don't want to get you involve with such affairs as this, go home."

She was going to protest, then changed her mind, and nodded her head. She started to walk out of the gym, and I was glad that she was gone. I didn't want her to get hurt.

The female cop looked at us. " My name is officer James, would you mind coming to the station and talking to the other's that have seen what Jasper has done and try to explain it to them and myself."

" Sure, but don't say we didn't warn you," I said grimly.

" What we tell you, you can't tell anyone else," Alexander said politely, yet firmly.

" I understand, and thank you so much," Officer James smiled at us. " Oh, you wouldn't mind talking to Julian and Mark would you? They offered to help find Jasper."

" I don't see why not," Alexander returned her smile, but I didn't. I was way to upset with the loss of my father and that Jasper was out there and on the lose to care about anything.

" Jacoby?" Officer James looked at me, waiting for my answer.

" I don't really care at the moment," I said, not meaning to sound as cold as I did.

" Alright, let's go then," I could tell by the tone of her voice that I had hurt her feelings, then again I didn't care.


	18. Chapter 18

o.o holy shit Jacoby snapped!!! enjoy and review

* * *

Officer James gave us a ride to the Station, which was nice of her after my being rude to her. I was still being a rude bitch to everyone, even Alexander, and he's the only one that didn't say anything to me. I was waiting for him to yell at me though about it, saying that I should be a little nicer to thoses who were helping me, but he kept his mouth shut and just held me close to him.

When we walked into the Station. Officer James led Alexander and I back to a conference room where everyone was, all the cops. Looking at all of them, knowing that some had guns and stuff made me feel uncomfortable to the point where I clung to Alexander. My bad ass attitude was gone, and I became the scared little boy that I had been hiding deep inside for years.

" Anna, these are the boys you were telling us about?" An elderly man said, looking at us with eyes that showed he didn't like us, thinking that we couldn't do the job.

" Harry, they know what they are doing," Officer James aka Anna smiled at Harry. " After all these are the same boys that landed Jasper, Julian, and Mark in jail in the first place."

" Oh! Well that changes things," He gave us a weak smile. " Sorry boys."

" It's alright, sir," Alexander smiled at him taking a seat in front of everyone else at the front of the room. I sat in his lap and curled up there.

Another female officer looked at me curiously. " Anna wasn't he the one giving you a hard time?"

" Leave him be, alright," Anna said. " I'm sure you heard what happened."

" Oh! It was his father?"

" Yeah..." I answer her before Anna could. " Now can we just shut up about that and get down to freakin business."

" Sorry," The officer said looking down.

" Not your fault, sorry for being rude," I said, after that I just listened to them talk around me, and let Alexander do all the talking.

" What is Jasper?" An officer named Allan asked. He looked about 24 years of age.

" Well I'm sure that you've all seen what he's turned into, am I right?" Alexander asked, looking at the crowd. He really knew how to take charge.

Everyone in the room nodded.

" Good, then you wouldn't be to shock if I said he was a werewolf," He smiled kindly.

" There's no way in hell!" Harry shouted. " They aren't real."

Alexander's smile faded. " A lot of people think that, among other things, but it's true they are real and walk among you humans each and every day,"

" You call us humans as if you aren't human yourself," A young woman said, she had to have been the dispatcher cause she had only of been 21 years old.

" I'm not," Alexander said honestly. " No use in lying about it now."

" Then what are you?" Harry growled at him, and his thoughts told me that he didn't believe a word that came out of Alexander's mouth. Well I would fix that and fast.

I glared at Harry, and he kinda backed up a step. I got up from Alexander's lap, and took a step to them all, but I mainly talked to Harry.

" I don't mean to be rude about this, but you better start believing what Alexander says before your heart is the next one to be ripped out by Jasper," I said, poking my finger into his chest. " Alexander and I are vampires if you wish to know."

Harry laughed at me, which just pissed me off even more. The crowd back up, knowing that I was about to snap. Alexander just sighed and shook his head, he wasn't planning on stopping me if I did snap.

" There's no such thing boy!" He laughed.

" Oh really?" I said, making my eyes go red, and letting my fangs show. " See now you filthy human!!" I jumped on him, knocking him to the ground going to bite his neck.

" Jacoby don't!!" Alexander shouted pulling me off of him. I fought against Alexander, growling.

" Let me go, Alexander! I'm going to make the little shit believe!!!" I hissed.

" No, we don't hurt humans!" Alexander hissed back.

" Fuck you!!!" I shouted, I just want blood now. That's all that I was thinking about, getting my fangs into someone's neck. Alexander and everyone else seemed to notice that's all I really want at this second. The humans back up, and were pale face. Harry had pissed his pants.

" Jacoby, please stop!" Alexander said, he didn't want to hurt me to stop me.

" SHU----" I started to shout, but Alexander shut me up when he shove his wrist into my mouth, making me bite down on it. His blood gash into my mouth. I sucked on it for a few seconds, and calmed down, sitting on the floor. My senses were back, and I felt very ashamed of myself. I pulled Alexander's wrist away.

" Better now?" He asked me.

I looked down at the floor. " Yeah....sorry.....really sorry."

" Happens to the best of us," Alexander kissed my lips, licking blood off. " Any who back to business people!"

About halfway through Alexander and the cops talking I stopped listening. Their words just blended into a mess that no one could have understood. The pain of losing my father was starting to come back after being absent for a good 4 hours. Yet I hid the tears that were burning back into my eyes, and the pieces of my heart that seemed to be scattered across the floor for all to see. I even blocked my thoughts from all those who could read them; that included Alexander. I wasn't sure if he noticed, but he probably did, just didn't point it out.

" Jacoby?" Alexander called my name, but I didn't hear him. " Jacoby!" He gave my shoulder a shake.

" Hm?" I jumped a little, and looking at him.

" You want to go home or talking to Julian and Mark?" Alexander asked, and I then noticed that he was done talking to the cops.

" I don't care, whatever you wish to do," I said, truly not caring, because I probably just space out again. I didn't feel like being around anyone, and I didn't really feel like being alone either.

" Jacoby, the cops are going to track Jasper's every move, they'll know where he is, and we're having Mark and Julian to help after we talk to them. Everything will be alright," Alexander touched my shoulder in a comforting way, but it was the first time I didn't feel comfort from him. Everything wasn't going to be okay, not for a while.

" Whatever, let's just talk to Mark and Julian," I said, standing up, sighing. " Let's just get it over with."

I know I was being cold and heartless, but I was hurting. I was a mix of sad, depressed, and angry. I wasn't angry at anyone I knew, but at myself. I could have done something to save my father, if only I had listened to my bad feelings and stuff. At least he was in a better place, I hoped.

When we got to Mark and Julian's cell they were already waiting for us. I couldn't believe that the cops put them in the same cell, but then again Jasper had been controlling them somehow, which was odd.

" Hey," Alexander said, sitting in one of the two chairs that were sitting outside of the cell for Alexander and me.

" We're so sorry for what we did," Mark said, getting close to the bars. He looked like he'd been crying. " We never meant to hurt you guys, really,"

" Mark, we know what happened, don't worry about it," Alexander smiled at him kindly. Mark calmed a little, but was still wryly.I sat down, sighing. Julian looked at me, his face was understanding, even though he didn't know what happened. I looked at him, I could see the cuts on his arm.

" What did you do to yourself?" I asked him, pointing to the cuts on his arm.

" I felt I needed to be punished for what I did, even though it wasn't my fault entirely," He said politely. " What's wrong with you?"

" Jasper got out of here, as you know," I said to them both. Mark blinked.

" He really did get out?!"

" Yeah," I nodded. " You know that dance that was tonight, well he crashed it and killed my father."

Julian's eyes sparkled with a blood-lust equal to that of a vampires. " Let us out of here and we'll fucking kill him!"

" Why? If you get anywhere close to him he'll control you again, that or kill you," I said, and Julian growled, knowing that I was right.

Alexander sighed a little. " Mark, Julian, you'll be able to help us, just leave the fighting to us and the cops,"

" Fucking cops can't do nothing! He's not human!" Mark shouted.

" So you knew he wasn't human?" I asked.

" Kinda," Julian said. " He told us that he was a werewolf or whatever, we didn't believe him until he showed us one night."

" I see," Alexander said, nodding. " You know that Jacoby and I aren't human either?"

" You aren't?" Mark titled his head a little, looking at us. " You look human to me."

" We're not," I sighed, starting to space out again. This was one of those times where I wanted my dad, needed my dad, and he wasn't there. He would never be near me again, ever.

" They what are you? Don't tell me that you're a motherfucking werewolf," Julian glared at us.

Alexander chuckled. " No, we're not that murderous. We're vampires."

" That's even worse!" Julian hissed. " Killing humans for food."

" Never killed a human in all the years I've been alive," Alexander said.

" Nor have I," I answered as well.

" See, Julian, they aren't evil like Jasper," Mark snapped at him, then he looked at us. " Are the girls okay?"

" Yes, but they aren't that fond of you anymore." Alexander said, sadly.

" Oh..." Mark looked down sadly.

After that I kinda spaced out, stopped listening. I don't remember what Mark, Julian, and Alexander talked about after that, or even knew if it was important or not. What did I care at the moment, I was rotting in my own depression.


	19. Chapter 19

Justin to the rescue!!! He is a really kick ass guy and I like him. Enjoy and review~

* * *

I've stay home from school ever since my father's death. No one really got upset about it, but it's been three days now, and a day since the funeral. Alexander is starting to worry about me, because I haven't been eating, so he's been taking me to his house for dinner so I will eat, and he can make sure I'm eating at least one meal a day. Kitty's been giving Alexander up dates on how I'm doing. She's just as upset as I am about my father's death, she's just co-oping better than I am. I don't see how though. I miss him so much.

So far there has been no sign of Jasper anywhere. The cops have no leads on him, Mark and Julian don't either. The two of them have been released and are back at school. They are having a hard time, because people are glaring at them, avoiding them at every turn. It's only because they don't know the truth, and think that they are also behind my father's death. Ms. Rose knows the truth though, and are helping the two of them. I don't see how that woman goes on with all the things she does. I would have gone nuts. Then again I think I am going nuts. Well I guess anyone would go crazy after spending so many hours in their room in the dark doing nothing, but staring up at the freakin ceiling until they fall asleep.

I try to keep myself awake though. I wouldn't let myself go to sleep, because everytime I do go to sleep I start having nightmares. Worse nightmares then I've been having where I kill everyone I know. So I'm very tired to the point where I'm dizzy, and can barely walk anymore. My life is a living hell.

" Jacoby?" Came Justin's voice from the door. Why was he here?

I looked at my door. He didn't have a reason to be here, other than Alexander was worrying himself to death, so Justin was sent to check on me.

" What do you want, Justin?" I asked, laying back down on my bed. The door wasn't locked. " Come in if you wish, just don't turn on the light, you do I'll kill you."

" Alexander told me about the light already," Justin said as he walked in. He sat at to foot of my bed. I could feel his worried eyes staring at me.

" What is it that you want?" I asked again, only wording it differently.

" I wanted to check on you," He said.

" In other words Alexander was worrying you and his father to death," I said a bit coldly. I've become such a heartless monster in the past few days. I didn't know why Justin, or Alexander came around to see me anymore.

" No, I had a bad feeling is all," Justin said, he sounded upset about something.

" What's wrong?" I said. I guess I wasn't the only one in a morbid mood.

" I don't know...I'm just...sad," He said, then paused. " You're sadness is putting everyone in a funk that we can't get you out of."

" I'll come out of it," I said. " Trust me."

" I hope so," Justin said, and I felt him lay down. " I'm really sorry that you lost your father, Jacoby."

" I know," I said, feeling like crying for the hundredth time. " It's just so hard to believe that he's gone, ya know."

" Yeah, I know," Justin nodded his head.

" I'll never forgive Jasper," I growled. " He can hurt me all he wants to, but once he starts fucking with my family that's the last straw!" The sadness faded into hated and rage.

" We'll find him, Jacoby, we'll find him," Justin said, he gave my shoulder an encourging pat. His words did help me feel better than I've felt in days. He was a good person.

" Justin?" I said, suddenly thinking of something that I haven't thought of since the night my father died.

" Hm?" He looked at me with curious eyes.

" Who's going to walk me down the isle?" I asked him, and his look of curiousity turned into confusion.

" What are you talking about, Jacoby?" Justin said, I could tell that he was trying to figure me out. To help him out I showed him the ring on my finger. " Where did you get such a beautiful ring?!"

" Alexander gave it to me, he asked me to marry him," I smiled kindly, blushing.

" HE WHAT!?" Justin shouted at the top of his lungs, staring at me in disbelief. " Why did you or him not tell anyone?"

" Well....May, Juila, and Jade knew about it. I never got a chance to tell my father, I think..." I looked down, feeling sad again, knowing that he wasn't going to be at my wedding, along with my mother. Yet I was happy that he would get to see mother again, and get to stay with her forever.

" Oh...I'm sorry, but that's great that you two are going to be getting married," Justin smiled at me, and through the sadness I smiled at him without having to fake it.

" Yeah, it is great isn't it," I was a little happy now. " I don't really know when we're going to have the wedding, but it will be soon I hope."

" You two don't care that you're still in school," Justin said, more of a statment than a question.

" Alexander is 316, he doesn't need anymore schooling, and my family and his family are rich, so not to much worry there," I chuckled, and Justin nodded his head.

" Makes sense," He said. " As long as you two can make a living."

" Yeah, plus the cops are paying us for helping them. Alexander did tell you about that, right?" I asked, hoping that he had.

" Yes, he did," Justin smiled, sitting up a little. " Jacoby, everything will get better."

" I know, that's what Jade said," I smiled, and Justin nodded his head.

" Hey, come over to the house with me," Justin said kinda out of no where at all. " Please, I need you...kinda...I'm a big chicken is the bottom line of it. PLEASE!!" He hugged me begging. I couldn't help but laugh. I thought I would never hear him call himself a chicken. I mean hell he was in a family full of vampires, and that a werewolf wanted revenge on.

" Okay, okay," I chuckled, patting his head. " Just tell me what you need help with."

" Help me ask Coby to marry me, help me pick out a ring," He said, and it took me by surprise.

" Huh?"


	20. Chapter 20

Awwwws Family bonding isn't it beautiful! Q: Sometimes, sometimes not. Read and enjoy!

* * *

Keeping something from Alexander and his father isn't that easiest thing in the world to do, trust me. Ever since Justin asked me to help with asking Mr. Black to marry on Thursday I've questioned about why I was spending a lot of time with Justin that week end. Though I don't think it really should have mattered all that much, right? I mean soon he was going to be like my father-in-law, him and Mr. Black, so might as well bond with him.

Mr. Black doesn't know that Alexander and I are getting married yet. Alexander doesn't even know that I told Justin, and Justin hasn't shown a single sign that he knows of the engagement. He's better at keeping things then I am. It's so hard not to open your mouth, especially when it something really good and exciting like getting proposed too. Yet Justin warned that Alexander might tell his father if knew he what him and I were up to. Alexander did have a way of telling his father a lot of things, and sometimes it worried me. Oh well.

Alexander is happy to see that I'm out of my funk, they were all happy that I was out of it and almost back to normal. I would have my spells, but I would let people come and comfort me, I wouldn't push them away like before. I was glad that I wasn't being emo anymore, cause I realized that I really missed everyone, Alexander more than everyone. I was a little scared that he would be upset with me, but he wasn't. Kissing and hugs all around.

" Which one?" Justin asked as he looking at the rings in glass case at the jewelry store. I was standing beside him, looking as well.

" I don't know, they all look good," I said, smiling at him, and he nodded. He was having just as hard a time picking one as I did. " Well, are you worried about price?"

" A little," He said, looking down a little ashamed. " But I don't want him to think that he isn't good enough to buy a good ring for!"

" I think that he would understand if he loved you as much as he said he did, Justin," I smiled at him and showed him the ring that Alexander had given me. " This was Alexander's mother's wedding ring. Even though his mother had worn it, and that he doesn't bother him it doesn't bother me at all. It meant a lot to Alexander and therefore it means a lot to me too."

Justin smiled at me. " You're getting wiser, Jacoby, and you are right."

I nodded my head, glad that I could be of help more than I have been for a while. " Good."

" But still," He sighed looking back at the case with wandering eyes. Him and I bother were getting a little annoyed that no one has come by to help us yet. I couldn't help but think it was because it was for a gay marriage. I don't see why it would matter that much, but I guess others didn't have that same view as we did. To us love was love no matter what gender.

" I'm so sorry you two," A younger girl said that with a sorry smiled. " My name is Mary-Ann, what can I help you with?"

" Oh, well," Justin said, blushing, hoping that she didn't kick him out. " I'm looking for a ring so I can propose to my boyfriend."

" Oh, I see, how sweet!" She smiled at him. " Do you have a set price?"

" Not really," He said, smiling back at her. " I'm looking for something that's not to big, yet not to small and still elegant."

" Ah, I know what you mean," She said, bending down to open the case to take a ring out. The ring was white gold, and the had three diamonds, it was perfect. Well to me, I didn't know about Justin. " How about this one?" Mary-Ann asked as she handed the ring to Justin.

He smiled, and put it on his finger. " This one is prefect and just his size too!"

" Might I ask if who you're asking to marry?" She asked, taking the ring and pack it up for him, and rang it up.

" Coby Black," Justin smiled proudly.

" Oh the doctor! He's a very good doctor, I go to him every so often," She smiled, then looked at me. " You must be Jacoby."

" Yes, ma'am," I smiled at her, blushing.

" Mr. Black's talked about you before," She giggled. " I was getting blood taken and I don't like needles and he was telling me something funny that you did. It had something to do with you fainting."

" Oh yeah, that's always funny," I smiled back, it was funny now that I look back on it.

" That's 395.00," Mary-Ann smiled at Justin, and he handed her his credit card, and she swiped it through and handed it back. " Good-luck, and you two have my blessings."

" Thank you so much," Justin smiled and waved as we walked out. " I'm so happy!"

" I'm glad that you are," I smiled at Justin. Seeing him cheerful and happy made me feel good. " When are you going to ask him?"

" Um....I wasn't sure, soon," Justin blushed, and rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand. " I wasn't sure how to...ask."

" I'd take him to his favorite restaurant, and stick the ring in like a cake or something," I chuckled, wishing that Alexander and I could be there to see the look on his father's face when Justin popped the question.

" That's a great idea! That's what my father did with my mother," He smiled brightly. " Tonight?"

" Hm? I don't know, that or you can do what Alexander did," I said, blushing with the memory.

" How did Alexander propose to you? I've been meaning to ask," He smiled at him, seeing my blush.

" Well....it was right have we did it. I was about to fall asleep, and he said I have something to give you. Me and my stupid self thought it was like a kiss or something, he showed the ring and asked me," I chuckled. " I was wide awake after that, man."

Justin laughed. " That's funny, sounds like something Alexander would do."

" Yeah," I said, then looked at him and smiled. " Let's start getting everything set up so you can ask him, alright?"

" Sure, thank you again." Justin smiled.

" No problem," I smiled back at him kindly. I was happy that something good was happening for once, but still I couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to go wrong soon. I just hoped that it wasn't tonight when Justin popped the big question.


	21. Chapter 21

Don't you just love it when people say Oh my god, cause you know it's something good, or bad but exciting or bad as in something that will make you shit your pants. Sorry to leave you at a chiffhanger! Read and Enjoy!!!!

* * *

Justin was in the kitchen making dinner, along with Mr. Black. I was in the living room watching T.V. with Alexander. Alexander still doesn't know that Justin got the ring and was going to propose to his father sometime soon. Justin hadn't asked in the few hours that we got the ring, and I prayed that it wasn't tonight that he asked. Me and my damned bad feelings.

" Hey, Coby," I heard Justin said from the kitchen. I was listening in, surprised that I could heard them whispering love whispers to each other. It was so gross.

" Yeah, Justin," Mr. Black answered.

I could hear Justin's heart pounding in his chest. I knew that he was going to ask, or try to at least. He shifted his hand into his pocket and pulled out something, I heard. I knew that he was going to ask, and I shook my head a little.

" Jacoby, is everything okay?" Alexander asked me, making me jump a little.

" Yep, everything is a okay, man," I said, half lying. Nothing was okay for two reasons; something bad was going to happen and my fucking hearing was never this good, never.

" Will you marry me, Coby?" Justin said loud enough for Alexander to hear it, and his head turned.

Alexander and his father both had a shocked look on their face. Turning myself, I could see excitement and happiness in both their eyes, tears forming in Mr. Black's.

" Oh Justin!" Mr. Black kissed him lovingly once Justin was on his foot. He looked at the ring as Justin put it on his finger. He looked so happy, that was good, but what was going to be the negative happening?

" Wow, Cougates dad!!" Alexander shouted happily, giving a thumbs up.

Mr. Black gave a little chuckled, wiping his eyes before tears stained his cheeks. I could tell he didn't really like crying in front of too many people.

" Thanks," He said. " Where did you get a ring like this?" He asked Justin who blushed.

" Well I had help," Justin shifted his eyes over to me. " Jacoby helped, he's been in on it for a little while."

Alexander laughed, and patted my shoulder roughly. " Wow, you didn't slip, not even during sex!"

I blushed hiding my face. " NO! I couldn't do that to Justin, he'd kill me."

Mr. Black hugged me out of nowhere. He'd gotten behind me without Alexander or me knowing, which scared the fucking shit out of me. My bad feeling got me again!

" Thanks for helping Justin," He kissed my cheek. " You two did a wonderful job."

" You're welcome," I smiled at him, kinda wiping my cheek, not in a rude way, kinda like father and son thing, I guess. Mr. Black didn't seem offended by it though; he just chuckled and went back into the kitchen. Everything went back to normal, until the phone rang.

" I got it!!" Justin said, in high spirits. " Hello?"

He listened for a few seconds, as we all did, and his face drained of color. He looked at Alexander and I, then at Mr. Black with a scared look on his face. My thought was oh shit, and I waited to hear what had happened.

" Y-Yeah...I'll tell them....sure, sure." Justin nodded his head. " Bye." He said as he hung up.

" What happened?" Mr. Black asked, taking Justin by the waist in case he fainted. He looked like he was about to faint any second. He didn't answer.

" Justin?" I asked him, starting to get worried.

" Jasper killed...Jade," He looked down. " A few hours ago. They couldn't a hold of us before now."

" What?! How the hell?" Alexander shouted, up to his feet in seconds. I stayed sitting down, I was wondering how Jasper had found her, if Julie and May knew or not.

" He just burst in threw the front door, and killed everyone in the place," Justin said, shaking his head, tearing up a little. " Jade did put up a fight with him, or that's what it looked like to them..."

" Are they sure that it was Jasper?" I asked seriously.

" Who else could have done it!" Alexander shouted at me. I didn't take much offence to it cause he was frustrated, we all were; and me questioning weather it was Jasper or not didn't make things any better.

" For all we know he could have gotten Mark and Julian to help or one of the weaker of the two," I said, it was the first non-confusing explanation that came to mind.

" Jacoby, you might just have a point," Mr. Black rubbed his chin, thinking, then nodded. " I think we should check out the scene, see if we can find anything at all."

" The cops would have taken anything they can find alright," Justin groaned. " Damned pigs."

Alexander shook his head, calming down a little. " We're on the team that's trying to track down Jasper. Whatever they find anything or not, they have to run by us no matter what. We're the only two on the team that have a chance of finding him and taking him down."

Mr. Black eyes darken with sorrow and worry. " Alexander, I don't want you fighting when it comes time. Let the cops see what they can do first. You don't know how strong Jasper is."

" He'd tear the human's apart!" Alexander protested. " Human against werewolf, there is not chance in hell that a human would win. But vampire against werewolf, they you a better chance."

" Better isn't a definite," Mr. Black shot back. " You're my youngest, Alexander, you're all I have left of your mother. I can't lose you."

" Maybe we could get Kiagen help?" Justin suggested.

" Nah, him and Matt left a few days ago, said they wanted nothing do to with a werewolf," Mr. Black sighed a little. " I would have liked him to help."

" Oh sure you would let him fight and not me!" Alexander growled angrily, going and getting his keys. " C'mon Jacoby, we're going to the scene of the crime."

I rolled my eyes a little. It had to of hurt his father having him say that to him. It made Mr. Black seem like he was picking favorites or something. Something was going on with Alexander, and it wasn't stress from trying to track Jasper down either. It was something that he wasn't telling me, and I wish he would, that's why I'm his boyfriend!

Alexander parked the car at the curb and got out before I had, opening the door for me. Before I could thank him he was already half way up the walk, the cops and medics at work didn't get in his way. They looked a little scared of him, and I had to admit he was starting to scare me. I've never seen him act so badass before, maybe it was too much stress. Too much stress does things to a man.

" Hello, Alexander, Jacody," Officer James greeted us with a very grim look.

" Good evening," Alexander nodded, looking around. " Find anything?" He asked her.

" Nothing at all," She sighed a little. " Poor things...We were hoping that you and Jacoby would be able to find something."

Alexander nodded his head. " Jacoby come on."

I looked around at the scene. The door had been totally blown away, as if something big just burst right through it. I didn't like the feeling of this place, and it wasn't because I smelled blood and death, that wasn't it at all. Something was watching us. It was the same feeling I got a month or two ago. I could feel its eyes on us hear his excited heart beat.

" Alexander, we need to get these people out of here," I said, looking at the house windows. There was blood splatter one the living room window of the bottom floor, and blood on the far right window of the top floor, which I assumed, was Julie's room. " Something isn't right here."

" You and you're bad feelings," Alexander kinda glared at me, or maybe it was just my eyes playing tricks on me. " C'mon would you."

Officer James tapped my shoulder, and whispered. " What's wrong with him?"

" I don't know," I sighed. " He just started acting weird after the whole Jasper's back thing. It might be stress...or a vampire thing that I don't know about."

" Well good luck with him," She gave me a sweet smile, patting my shoulder.

" Thanks, I think I'll need it," I said, walked into the house. It didn't look that bad when you first walked in. There was wood on the floor from the door, and the kitchen looked fine. Nothing was broken or taken for that matter. But the living room was a total wreck. The walls had deep claw marks in it; the coffee table looked like it had easily been broken in half. The windows and anything glass that was used to decorate the room now lay shattered on the floor along with Julie's parents tore and broken bodies. It was a sad sight to see, and it made me sick to see. Their organ were ripped to shreds, and their heads where crushed in.

Alexander was looking at their bodies. His eyes gleamed in the flash of the red and blue from the cop light outside; the gleam was from tears. He looked really upset over it.

" This shouldn't have happened," He spoke after a minute of silence. " It just wasn't there time."

" Well at least they are in a better place," I said looking among the carnage for anything that was proof that Jasper had done this; thought I could find anything at all, though the claw marks were more than likely his. " I can't find anything here."

" I can't find anything on their bodies," Alexander said, rubbing the back of his neck. " It looked like he just came in and went nuts."

I shook my head. " That wouldn't make sense."

" I guess so...." Alexander starting up the stairs that were in the hallway that connected the kitchen with the living room. " Man, he tore these stairs and wall up. I've surprised that there is anything left."

I started to follow, but stopped at the bottom of the stairs. Something cold rushed by me, causing me to shiver. It was either a ghost, which was more than likely; I couldn't see anyone resting easy after a death like that; or it was Jasper moving too fast for my eyes to see. That would mean hell for Alexander and I.

" Jacoby! You coming up?" Alexander asked from the top step. His voice was starting to sound kinder now, but there was still an edge to it.

" Yeah...coming," I said taking the steps two at a time, and looked at everything. Once in Jade's room my heart sank. She was bare as the day she was born, legs spread, blood everywhere. Her chest and throat was ripped open. " Oh my god..."

" He raped her that bastard!" Alexander growled looking at Jade's body, he closed her eyes which had been open in horror.

I started looking around the room, doing my best not to look at her body. She didn't look as bad as her parents did, but it was still sickening and it hurt. She was my friend, and I knew her. Not as well as I knew Alexander, but still knew her.

I looked at her broken bedroom window, which he must have left from. It looked like he'd cut himself a few times getting out for there was blood on the sharp piece of glass, as well as hair.

" I got DNA!!" I shouted happily. Alexander looked over his face had lit up.

" Really?" He looked over.

" Yeah, there's his blood and hair," I pointed. From where I stood I could smell that it was Jasper's. Can't believe that I questioned weather it was or not. Julian and Mark's scent isn't here at all, normal or sexual, but Jasper's was and it was almost unbearable. " It's Jasper's alright. God the room reeks of him."

" I don't really smell anything, just blood," Alexander looked at me a little curious. " What are you smelling?"

" You can't smell his scent? Agh god it's stinks!" I groaned, just wanting to get out of the room.

" What do you mean his scent?" Alexander asked.

" His cum, Alexander,"

" I can't smell it, it's too old." Alexander shook his head. " How on god great earth can you smell it?"

" I don't know, but I do," I said, giving the air a little sniff, and froze. " Shit, we have t----"

Screams filled the air from the front yard, the thunder of guns being shot. A howl of pain followed. Alexander looked at me with a pale face.

" How did you...."

" We don't have time for question! C'mon!" I took his hand and ran down the stairs and out into the front like a bat out of hell.

A big wolf stood in the light of a street like, it's yellow eyes glaring at us, an innocent cop in his mouth, limp and bloody. It dropped the cop and licked it's lip.

" Hello Jacoby," Jasper spoke, smirking as best he could in his werewolf form.

" Jasper," I growled in a voice I didn't know was mine. It was deep and started as distorted as Jasper's did. " I'll kill you, you son of a bitch!" I jumped at him, going to attack.

" JACO---" Alexander's shout stopped. " J-jacoby....oh my god."


	22. Chapter 22

This one is long, and there is a hardcore scene in it to let ya know. read and enjoy

* * *

" JACO---" Alexander's shout stopped. " J-jacoby....oh my god."

I didn't hear Alexander at all. Jasper and I clashed together, holding each other by the forearms, and I was pushing him back more. I couldn't believe it. I was pushing someone back that had to be three times my size, not to mention that he stood at 7 foot and a half in werewolf form. I had a chance of beating him here and now, ending all the pain and suffering.

" How the hell did you..." Jasper growled trailing off, and of course it confused me. He shook his head and slammed me hard into the ground, pinning me down. His teeth starting going for my throat, but I kicked my feet upward into his stomach, knocking the air out of him. He stumbles backwards.

I watched as he yelped in pain, as he gasped for the slightest bit of air. The sight brought a smirk to my face. I started to feel a little different, almost like I could rule the freakin world.

" Your life ends here, Jasper," I growled, stinking my claws into his side. My claw caught on some of his skin and I ended up throwing him a little too far. He ran off yelping like the scared little puppy that he was. " Get back here you coward!" I yelled shaking a half human, half wolf like paw at him. I looked at my hand. " The hell?!"

" J-Jacoby!!" I heard Justin gasp, and I looked at him. His face had drained of color. He and Mr. Black looked at me in total horror. It was as if they didn't know who I was, or that I was something I wasn't suppose to be. I guess that would explain my hand.

Then I looked at everyone else in the yard, they backed up, as far from me as they could get without bumping into a car, or the house or shrub. I didn't like the look of horror on their faces it hurt me. But it didn't hurt as much as seeing the look on Alexander's face. He really looked scared of me, more than most people here. The bad part was I didn't really know why he was so scared of me like everyone else was, I just going to figure it out. To most people the hand might have been a clue, but I was having one of my slow days.

" Why are you scared of me?" I asked, my voice was still odd sounding. I turned out to look at everyone again, and this time I saw myself in one of car windows. My eyes widened, and I shook my head. " No...no...That isn't me. That's not me!!" I shouted as I turned back to normal. " T-that's not...."

Suddenly unable to take the looks I was getting, I ran. Just ran from the scene aimlessly, not caring where I was going or where I would end up. I just had to get away, and if Jasper found me I would let him finish me off. I doubt that Alexander or anyone else would ever look at me again after what I just turned into it. I was a monster, just like Jasper, as if being a vampire wasn't bad enough, and bring back the fucking dead!

Thunder rumbled in the distance and it started to rain. I noticed that where I was running to was the graveyard, and I slipped into some mud, falling face first.

" God damnit!!!" I cried hitting the ground with my fits. I looked up to see who's grave I had fallen at, and I was at my father's. Tears rolled down my cheek only to mix with the rain. " Oh dad.... what have I become!?" I sniffed, sitting up, crying more.

I wiped my eyes looked at his grave. " Right when I need you the most you're not here, dad. I need you so much!! I don't understand! Why am I like this!?!" I shouted, not sure why I would getting so angry. " Why did you have to leave me you mother fucker!! Why did you have to leave before this happened!! Why?! Why...." I whimpered hugged his grave. " Daddy....I need you...."

I laid there and cried at his grave. I was sad that he was gone, pissed off at him because he died no matter how unfair it was to be angry with him, and confused. Why would I be a werewolf and vampire? It didn't make sense at all, and the only person who could given me that answer would have been my father, but he was gone. Gone forever, yet I was glad that he was in a better place now; unless he went to hell. I should my head fast. I didn't need to think about weather he went to hell or not.

" Jacoby..." I heard Alexander's voice some time later. I wasn't sure how long I had been here, or how long I had been crying over my father's grave, cursing at him for dying on me. All I knew is that I was very cold, wet, and maybe freezing to death.

" W-what do you want?" I said a bit rudely. " Shot me with a silver bullet?"

" I would never do that...I just..."

" Got scared," I finished for him. " You're scared of me like everyone else!"

" It shocked me, Jacoby," Alexander said, sitting beside me, but I scooted away from him. " I don't understand it, but I have to admit it was pretty fucking awesome."

I looked at him with puppy dog eyes, and sniffled. " So you're not scared of me? You're not scared that I might bite of your head in your sleep."

Alexander burst out laughing. " Oh my god, no! I love you, Jacoby, and you're still the same person, am I right?"

I looked down, unsure of myself all of a sudden. " I don't know. I felt like I could take the whole world at the moment...or take on anyone that got in my way. I didn't notice people and who they were around me...."

" Most werewolves don't," Alexander said as he pulled me close to him. He was warm, and I curled into his arms. " They normally just kill anything that is in sight, not giving a shit. You're different because you're mixed."

" What do you mean I'm mixed?" I asked looking up at him curiously.

" My father was telling me something that he should have told the both of us a while ago, but didn't," Alexander shook his head, as if he were upset with his father. " You're mother was a werewolf, Jacoby, you're father was a vampire. You were born of both, therefore you are both."

" So that's what you're brother meant by I'm a half-breed, that he couldn't really tell," I said thinking about to when I had meet Kiagen. I guess he was right about that.

" Guess so, but I'm pissed that my father didn't tell me," Alexander sighed. " Plus it explains your sense of smell."

" And hearing," I added. " I can hear things from far away, trust me."

" Oh I believe you," Alexander chuckled lightly. " The next time you have a bad feeling and say get out, I'll listen. By god I'll listen."

" Was anyone killed?" I asked. " Other had Jade and her parents I mean."

" Just one person, the guy that Jasper had in his mouth before you kicked his ass. Man that was cool!" Alexander chuckled, seeming to be in a better mood now.

My stomach let out a loud growl. I hadn't realized how hungry I was, and I was horny too. Why was I so horny? It didn't seem right, one of my friends and her parents just died, and I turned into a freakin werewolf; and I want sex. What the hell?

Alexander laughed a little helping me up. He seemed to have read my thought, but I didn't really mind. " Let's get something to eat, and see from there. Don't know if we'll have to go down to the station after what happened with you and Jasper or not, but my father is trying to explain why you turned to Officer James. She seems to understand this stuff better than any of the other humans on the force, ya know."

" Yeah, she's pretty kick ass," I smiled as walked from the grave, but I didn't leave without giving my father a silent good bye. " If I wasn't gay I'd fuck her and fuck her good."

" Bet you would, you horny fuck," Alexander teased nipped my ear.

" Hey, hey no nipping of the ear in public, not a good idea," I warned playfully, and he chuckled.

" Okay, we'll wait until we get home then," He smiled and kissed my cheek lovingly.

" Deal," I nodded in agreement, kissing him back.

Officer James didn't need us at all. She had all the proof she needed, plus she figured that we would be upset of Jade's death and didn't wish to bother us. I was glad of that.

Alexander and I were home alone. Justin and Mr. Black had something they need to do on short notice. Short notice my ass, they were going to break the news to people then run off to some motel and fuck. Then again I can't really say anything, that's kinda what Alexander and I were about to do. He seemed really cocky the past few hours like he was planning something with our time together, couldn't help but be curious.

" Alexander, what are you doing in your room?" I asked at the top of the stairs. He'd been in their for a while after dinner.

" You mean our room, Jacoby," Alexander said as a matter of factly.

" I still have my house you know," I shook my head. Someone wouldn't really consider us living together because I was only here half the time, and still had my own place, with a pet include. " What's taking you so long?"

" I had the sudden impulse to be romantic is all," He peered out from his bedroom door, and gave me a sweet smile. " I'm done, but not naked yet."

" I'll just strip you then," I smirked a little darkly. " Sounds good?"

Alexander didn't say anything in return. He just grabbed me by the shirt collar and pulled me into his bedroom, which smelled of burning roses, and lit with dozens of black and crimson candles that cast eerie shadows on the wall. I stood in place, jaw dropped. There were black roses on the floor, red on the crimson sheets of the bed. It was perfect.

" Wow.." I breathed.

" I thought that you would like it," Alexander smiled, taking me by the waist, giving my neck gentle kisses. " It really sets the mood, doesn't it?"

I chuckled a little. " Yes, yes it does," I turned around to face him, kissing him deeply, and he kissed back with longing.

" I love you, Jacoby," He whispered against my lips as he gentle pushed me towards the bed. He was so gentle, yet I had a feeling that was going to change in the next few seconds. No seme for me this time.

" I love you too," I said and looked at him cutely. " What are you planning?"

A dark smirk formed on his lips, and his fangs gleamed in the candle like. He looked darker and more demonic in the dim candle lit room, yet instead of be scared I was more turned on. He looked like the true vampire he was, and he was drop dead sexy. Seeing the lustful gleam in his blue-green eyes made me want to be his bitch, and god I was going to be his bitch!

" You'll see," He said as he pushing me roughly down onto his bed. I let out a little chuckle as he got on top of me, straddling my hips, removing my shirt.

" In a hurry," I teased nipping his ear as he kissed my neck.

" Not really," He let out a sinful growl. " I just like seeing you in no clothing most of the time."

" Is that so?" I said, shivering as I felt his tongue run along the hollow of my throat. " A-Alexander." I let out a small moan, titling my head back, exposing more of my neck to him.

Wrapping my arms around his waist I grabbed the tail end of his shirt, and started to pull it up. It wasn't fair that I was almost naked and he didn't even have his shirt off yet. He shifted a little, getting out of his shirt. He took it from me and tossed it towards the door where there were no candles. Once he was done with that he looked down at me, smirking at me as he started to grind his hips into mine. Even though our pants were still on I could feel his heat against mine.

" Ohh Alexander.." I breathed, my back arching a little. My breath becoming uneven and a little short.

He grinded a little more, and I could hear him chuckled darkly as I moaned and trembled beneath him. His skillful hands swept over my body, not missing a single inch of me, not a curve of me.

" What do you want?" He whispered into my ear, licking it.

" Take me, Alexander," I moaned for his touch, his love. " Take me, I am yours."

With those words spoken he removed the rest of my clothing, momentarily looking at my cock with a devilish smile, then started to undo his pants only to throw them along with his boxers across the room carelessly this time. He looked at me, having me by the sides. Without warning he flipped me over so that I was on my knees, my ass presented to him, yet my upper half rested on the bed. I couldn't help but let out a little yelp at the sudden action.

" You alright, Jacody?" He asked, he sounded as if he was enjoying my slight surprise and shock or was it fear? I didn't know. I was nervous I guess.

" Y-yes," I said.

" Alright, just relax," He said, and something black went over my eyes, and I jumped.

" W-what is this, Alexan---" I stopped once I felt it and knew that it was only a blindfold.

" Jumpy much, Jacoby," He chuckled a little as he tied it. " I wouldn't hurt you, if that is what you are thinking?"

" Sorry..." I said, relaxing a little. Why did I feel so weird about this? Why did it feel so different from the other times? Then I felt something cold at my entrance, and I knew it wasn't Alexander. " W---" I started, but he put his fingers over my lips.

" Shhh, relax," He said as he kissed in between my shoulder blades and I felt whatever he had starting to push into me. Not knowing what it was caused fear to well in my stomach.

" God! W-what is that?!" I demanded, not like this at all. I could take being handcuffed, and blindfold being taken from behind, but not from behind with something cold, which would be classified as unknown object in my book. " Ugh!" I groaned as he pushed it in all the way.

" I said relax, Jacoby," He said, he was really acting like the vampire he was deep inside. Taking pleasure in my fear. " It was a gift to be honest with you, now relax."

" Relax?! How can I r----" I stopped when he turned it on, sending vibrations from within me, then it hit me what it was. " Ahh! ohhh w-who gave it t-to you?" I asked, suddenly in heavenly bliss. It actually felt really good, strange, but good.

" That will stay a secret for now," Alexander kissed my shoulder blades, pulling the toy out only to thrust it in again. " Be honest, do you want me to stop or not? I sense your discomfort."

" It's new is all," I said lovingly. " I'll b---ah! Be alright," I moaned as he thrusted it in and out gently.

Alexander suddenly became gentler with me. It was evident in the way he held me gently around the waist with his free hand. Such a more and gentle touch. I was suddenly didn't want gentle anymore. I wanted him to fuck me and fuck me hard.

" Harder, Alexander," I groaned out, pushed my hips down to get him to thrust the toy in deeper and harder. " Harder!"

Alexander held me tighter as he thrusted the toy in harder, hitting my spot. I cried out in pleasure, though it wasn't as intense as I wished it would be. Maybe because I knew it wasn't Alexander's cock causing it.

Even though he was hitting my spot with that thing of his, it wasn't causing enough pleasure for my liking, and I grew frustrated with it.

" Alexander, take it out, and take me like a man,"

Alexander didn't move, and I looked over my shoulder. He looked a little surprised by what I had said. I hadn't meant it in a rude way at all, if that's how he was taking it.

" I didn't mean it to attack your ego," I said, pouting a little, yet he smiled at me.

" I know," He said taking out the toy. There was something in the air that was affecting him, I could sense it. He's having to many mood swings.

I turned around and looked at him, concern in my eyes. " Are you alright, Alexander?"

He opened his mouth to answer, than closed it again. I could tell that he wasn't in the mood anymore for whatever reason and it wasn't me. Something was on his mind that was causing mood swings, and stress. He kinda looked down at his hands.

" What's wrong, Alexander?" I asked again, and again he didn't say anything. Okay maybe it was me and the whole werewolf thing. Sex obviously wasn't a good idea after all.

" Alexander, what's going on with you?" I asked, feeling a mixture of hurt and concerned with him. I didn't know why he wasn't answering me, and I didn't really want to think about it.

" I don't know, Jacoby," He sighed, giving his head a little shake. " Shocked I guess...I mean you're a werewolf."

" And a vampire," I pointed out to him, like he didn't already know that. I should have known it was the werewolf thing.

" I'm shocked by that, but it's not causing this," He added before I could say anything else to voice that I was slightly offended. " Really it's not." His eyes looked sad, and tears gleamed in his eyes. I started hearing his thoughts all at once.

Alexander was scared that his father was going to leave him behind when him and Justin got married. Think that his father wouldn't notice him anymore, and worrying about me, and weather or not I'll leave him because I think that he hates me because I was a werewolf or half werewolf. Yet he didn't have to worry about these things, cause I knew he still loved me. Plus I was sure that Mr. Black would pick Alexander over Justin any day. Justin would understand that.

" Your father will pick you over Justin, you should know that. You're your father's baby, he loves you," I said pulling him close. " I love you too. I would never leave you cause I thought you hated me, cause I know you love me, even though I've a vampire-werewolf freak thing..." I was trying to think of a name for it, and Alexander chuckled.

" Thanks, man," He kissed me, and I blushed. " You're so cute."

" Y-Yeah.." I blushed more, twisting some of my hair around my finger.

" Sorry that I killed the mood," Alexander whimpered a little, looking down ashamed.

I smirked a little. " You didn't totally kill it."

" How so?"

" You're in an Uke mood and I'm in Seme," I said and hugged him around the waist, giving him puppy dog eyes. " Seme for me please"

Alexander started to laugh, nodding. " Alright, plus who could say no to that face."

" My mom," I said, smiling a little, and we both laughed at that.

Alexander looked at me, eyes starting to sparkle with longing as he kissed me deeply, caressing my cheek with his hand. I gently eased him down on to the bed, careful not to break the kiss. His lips parted to let me in and I gladly took the invitation. I gave him no chance to take over my mouth, instead I took over his. My tongue playing with his, as my hand ran over his muscular body, and he moaned against my lips.

His back arched, and his hips bucked upwards grinding against me. His hand at my hips, having a possessive grip on them like he wanted to position me a certain, but it was my turn to do as I pleased, not him. I got into a sitting up positions, taking his hand from my hips, and smirked down at him.

" I don't think so, my love," I said, pinning his arms down at the wrists above his head with one hand holding him down, as the other went to start rubbing his throbbing erection.

Alexander trembled a little, getting out a heated groaned. He breathed my name as he started to thrust into my hand, my pace too slow for his liking. My thumb teased his tip, as the rest of my fingers stroked and caressed him.

" Nnh...god!" He moaned want only. He looked up at me, lust in his eyes. " Take me, god fucking take me."

" Take you eh?" I said, kissing his lips softly, feeling his tongue brush against my lower lip lovingly. He tried to wiggle his wrists from my grip, but it was of no use. I was stronger than he was, and held his arms still.

I stopped stroking him, and he let out a whimper, but his whimpering didn't last long. I got into position, and he blushed with the feel of my tip at his entrance. He looked up at me with the cutest face, he waited for me. I gave him a wicked smirked.

" You want me, Alexander?" I purred in his ear, nipping at it.

" I want you," Alexander breathed, and I felt him shift his hips downward, trying to get me to go into him. " Jacoby."

I ran my free hand through my hair, and let out a little chuckled before thrusting into him harder than intended.

" Ah Jacoby!!" Alexander flinched and cried out as I slammed into him. His hand caressed my hips gently as I pulled out halfway and slammed in again. " Naah! Uh!"

I watched for a minute or two, keeping the same pace. Alexander trembled and moaned in pleasure, a gently blush caressed his smooth cheeks. His blue-green eyes sparkled with a lust that I'd missed, and I could tell me wanted more. He didn't even have to say a word.

I let go of his wrists, and ran the hand down to the small of his back. He looked at me curiously as I started to lift him up. I shift my weight so that I could laid down, and he was straddling me. My knees were bent up, and against his back for support, and he blushed even more.

" J-Jacoby..." He breathed, and I started to thrust upward. " O-oh g-god."

He shifted his hips as I thrust in harder. He bit his lip against a moan as he started to meet my every thrust, pushing me in deeper.

"Nnh!" I let out a groan, feeling him tighten around me, and I started to thrust faster, harder. Finally I hit his spot.

" Ahh! Jacoby, ah!" he cried out, and his gripped onto my arms tightly. " Harder!"

" I love you, Alexander," I smirked, thrusting upwards harder.

" Oh god!!" He came without warning, shivering all over, tightening around my arousal.

" Alexander!" I moaned as I came into him, and he shivered again, groaning in pleasure. " shit....." I breathed.

Alexander chuckled. " I love you so much..."

I kissed him softly on the lips. " Yeah, it's really bad that we have sex when one of our friends died."

" So true," He sighed. " But then again, there really is nothing that we can do now, is there?"

" No, live and let live, I guess, or however that saying goes," I smiled a little, the shock of Jade's death was starting to take it's toll on me. I was suddenly thinking about it, feeling tears burning into my eyes. I didn't want to think about the bad that had happened tonight, I didn't want to relive it. I wished that Alexander wouldn't have said anything about it.

" I shouldn't have said anything," Alexander caressed my cheek gently as a few tears fell.

" No, no, it's alright," I smiled at him. It was a sad smile. " We just...have to tell May and Julie tomorrow, and we'll all just eat ice cream and feel better."

" How are we going to explain the werewolf thing to Julie? I mean May is a vampire and she's pretty much in on everything that's going on, but Julie?" Alexander said, making a rather good point, one that I wouldn't have thought of in a million years. " Plus school ends in a few weeks...I think....or is it days."

" Let's just worry about May and Julie right now, okay?" I said, and he nodded. " Plus let's get a good nights sleep so we'll be semi alive in the morning."

He chuckled a little, and got off me to laid beside me. " Okay." He said, resting his head on my chest, quickly falling asleep.


	23. Chapter 23

If there are any mistakes I'll fix them later...read and enjoy

* * *

" Where is my brother?!" I heard someone shout from the living room. It was Kiagen and he didn't sound to happy. " Where is he?!"

I groaned and sat up in bed, and looked over to find that Alexander hadn't heard his brother's shouting and was still sleeping peacefully. I don't know how anyone could sleep through shouting like that, but knowing Mr. Black and Justin they were probably already awake.

" Alexander, wake up," I gave his shoulder a gentle shake, and he groaned. He rolled over, turning his back to me. " You're brother is looking for you. He doesn't sound to happy either."

Alexander shot up, wide awake. " Kiagen!? What?"

" He's here, Alexander, and he looking for you for whatever reason," I said, watching as he jumped out of the bed, rushing to get dressed. I followed suit. " What's wrong?"

" He knows," That was all Alexander said as he rushed out of the bedroom.

Confused, I went after him. He was already half way down the stairs, but I was at his side in less than a second. I was getting powers faster than I thought I would be.

Kiagen was in the living room, pacing in front of the fire place. Mr. Black and Justin were sitting on the couch. Their faces were a little grim, as was Matt's who was leaning against the wall close to where Kiagen was pacing.

" What's going on here?" Alexander's voice rang out through the living room. " What's with all the shouting and shit?"

Kiagen looked up, and when our eyes met he growled at me. " You stay away from my brother!?"

I stopped a little short, taken aback by what he'd said to me. " What?"

" You heard me you damned wolf!!" Kiagen bared his fangs, and it was a warning.

Alexander glared at his older brother. " Don't talk to him like that, he's done nothing to you!"

" Yeah, just wait until he's chewin' on your head as you sleep, Alexander," Kiagen growled hatefully. " He's just like all the other were-wolves in this damned town! Look what Jasper just did!"

" And he turned around and kicked Jasper's ass for it," Alexander retorted getting in his brother's face. " You also have to remember that Jacoby is half vampire."

" Makes no difference," Kiagen growled. " He could still snap at any time!"

I looked down at the ground, hurt by Kiagen's words. The last thing I needed was him hating me because of what I was, I couldn't help it. I didn't need this on top of Jade's death, and having to tell May and Julie today.

" Kiagen, please--" Matt started, but Kiagen cut him off.

" I don't want to hear you half-breed speech, I've heard it enough, and I don't believe a word of it!" He shouted at his own boyfriend. " Just wait until a full moon and you'll see what he really is!"

" Last night was a full moon, you asshole!!" I growled back at Kiagen, more upset about him getting in Alexander and his boyfriend's face than him bad mouthing me for what I was. " Last night I attacked Jasper cause he caused pain to my friends, my family! I had no impulse to hurt anyone else with in a mile of me! When I saw Alexander, Mr. Black, and Justin's scared look I turned back to normal and took off running! Hate me all you want, but I'm a part of this family and you will not drive me out over something so fucking stupid!"

" You go ahead and think that," Kiagen's eyes turned darker, and I watched as he shifted his hand into his pocket. " You won't be staying that for long."

" Alexander and I are planning on getting married after school is out for the summer," I said firmly. I showed no fear towards Kiagen as he sneered at me. " There's nothing you can do about it."

" We'll see about that, wolf!" He shouted as he pulled a knife, holding it high, and started to bring it down so that I would pierce into my neck.

I closed my eyes, ready to move, but before I could I feel blood splash on my face, then gasps followed.

" B-brother!" Kiagen gasped in shock, and I opened my eyes to see that Alexander had stopped the knife with his had. The tip of the blade an inch from my nose as it preturded from the back of Alexander's hand.

" Alexander!" I looked at him, to see his face twisted in anger, not in pain.

" You will never hurt, Jacoby as long as I'm around," His voice was dark and cold, and his eyes had a murderous gleam to them. " The next time you pull a knife on him it won't be going through my hand, but through your wick heart, brother. Do you understand me?"

Mr. Black was behind me, his arm was wrapped around my waist, pressing me to his body protectively. Then Alexander and Kiagen started shouting at each other in a language I didn't understand, yet all I knew is that I was the cause of the fight. Justin sighed loudly, and got up from where he was sitting to go into the kitchen away from it. Matt just sat there and watched as the two brother's fought it out.

I let out an annoyed groan as I pulled away from Mr. Black, who didn't try to pull me back to him at all. I faded and reappeared in Alexander's room to get anything that I had brought over with me, and then jumped out the window. I landed on both of my feet without an issue, then started to walk home. I doubted that Alexander or his brother would notice that I left the house. I didn't wish for them to follow me at all, and surely didn't want to go into details of why I left in the first place and be dragged back to the house just to have Alexander and his brother start fighting again. It was so fucking pointless get to so upset of what someone was. If I weren't what I was I wouldn't be here now, and neither would Alexander. I was sure that if I hadn't turned and took on Jasper he would have killed us both as well as the other people there. That wasn't to hard to figure out, and I didn't get why Kiagen didn't get that. Everyone else did! Can anyone say self-centered?

I unlocked the door of my house and walked in. Kitty jumped off the couch , hurrying to me. She looked up at me with curiously yellow eyes, she knew that I was upset.

" What's wrong, Jacoby?" She asked me, following me to the closet where I put my coat.

" I don't want to talk about it, Kitty," I said firmly, as I went into the kitchen. Going to the cabinet where the glasses were kept and pushed some out of the way to reveal a unopened bottle of Vodka that my father had bought but never drank. I pulled it out, opening it and went to drink some.

" You shouldn't drink," Kitty protested. " There is chocolate ice cream in the freezer."

" I don't feel like chocolate," I said grimly, taking a long swing of the Vodka, letting it burn my throat as I swallowed. " Right now I just wish to get bloody fucking drunk and forget everything that's ever happened to me."

" What would Alexander think?" Kitty asked me, giving me a guilt trip, which I didn't fucking need.

" Oh I don't think he'll care all that much, him and his older brother are fighting over me being part were-wolf," I said, letting out a humorless laugh as I walked into the living room and threw myself on the couch.

" So? You're part were-wolf, big deal," Kitty said sitting beside me.

" Aren't you suppose to be scared of dogs, or anything in the dog family?" I looked at her, drinking a little more. The vodka didn't taste that bad, burned like hell though.

" You're my owner, and I know that you wouldn't turn into a dog and chase me around the house. You're more decent than the normal, run of the mill dogs or were-wolf. You know how to keep thing in your brain in check, well somethings," She giggled a little. " If you see Alexander naked you'll lose it."

" Shut up," I said, looking away from her, blushing a little. I had drank about 1/3 of the bottle and I was starting to feel funny. I set the bottle of the coffee table. " I think drinking wasn't a good idea...I feel weird."

" Told you!"

" Shut up, you're not my mother," I pouted a little, curling up into a little ball on the couch, sighing.

" Think Alexander knows that you're gone?"

" No," I answered grimly. " He's too busy fighting with Kiagen...I told you that."

" Fine, Mr. pissy pants I'll leave you alone," Kitty hissed at me, and growled. " Oh Julie called."

" Why?" I asked her.

" I don't know, she just said that she wished to talk to you," Kitty said. " I think that you should call her back, she sounded upset."

" I will in a few minutes," I said, just staring at the black TV screen.

" Jacoby, she sounded really upset," Kitty said as she looked at me with such sad eyes. I hated when she gave me that look, I really did.

" Fine, I'll call her," I said as I sat up, my whole world spinning for a second. Once everything stilled I got up and picked up the cordless phone, and looked through the old calls to find Julie's number, and then hit redial.

On the fourth ring she answer. " Hello?" She sounded like she'd been crying for hours.

" Julie, hi it's me." I said, talking kindly. " Jacoby."

" Oh hey Jacoby, I just tried calling you an hour ago," She said, then paused for a second. " When you didn't answer I figured that you were with Alexander, after what happened to Jade."

" Yeah....well the visit was cut short," I said trying to hide the bitterness from my voice, but didn't succeed in the attempt.

" Why?" She asked me as I sat on the couch.

" His brother decide to be a jack ass is all. Him and Alexander started to fight in a language I didn't understand, so I gathered my things and jumped out the window and came home," I told her, skipping the reason why they started to fight of course.

" Oh, I'm sorry," She said, sounding really concerned.

" It's alright, nothing anyone could have done to avoid it really," I shrugged a little.

" Hey, Jacoby?"

" Yeah, Julie?"

" Is it alright if I come over for a little while," She said, her voice unsteady. " My parents aren't home, and won't be for a little while. I don't feel right being alone in the house after what happened, ya know?"

" Yeah, I understand, plus I needed to talk to you face to face," I said, as I tried my best to suppress a depressed sigh.

" Alright, I'll be right over," She said, sounding like she was cheering up.

" Okay, see you then, bye," I said as I hung up the phone. I understood how she felt. I really didn't like being alone right now either, even though kitty is here she didn't really count as good protection. But she was good company.

About 20 minutes later I heard a knock on the door. I could tell by the feel of the person that it wasn't Alexander. Plus I doubted that he knew I was even gone, and was more than likely still fighting with his brother over me. So it had to be Julie.

I opened the door, and she greeted me with a sweet hug. I couldn't help but hug her back. She smiled at me.

" Hi, thanks for letting me come over," She said, walking into the living room. " Oh! You have a kitten." I saw that Kitty and Julie were looking at each other. Julie had an expression of happiness, but kitty looked at her hatefully. I don't know if Julie noticed the strong emotion in Kitty's eyes but I did.

" Kitty isn't in a really good mood," I warned her, pulling her back a little. " I wouldn't get to close to her."

Julie looked disappointed about that. Like most girls she wanted to pick Kitty up and cuddled her like a child. I could understand that, but for whatever reason Kitty didn't like Julie at all.

" I don't like her being in the house Jacoby," Kitty warned him in my head. " There's something not right about her."

" Oh hush," I said in her head, careful not to talk aloud like I would do when we were alone, or when it was just Alexander over.

" Don't say I didn't warn you," She said as she jumped from the couch and started up the stair, probably going to sleep on my bed.

" Awww, I guess kitty doesn't like me very much," Julie sighed, looking down a little. Then she looked back up at me with a kind smiled. " I guess I was never one with animals."

" She's upset with me is all," I patted Julie's shoulder, and I heard her heart start to race, and watched as her cheeks turned a darker shade of pink.

" Why would she be mad at you?" Julie asked me.

" I was drinking," I said as I pointed to the bottle of Vodka on the coffee table.

" I see," Julie said, looking just as disappointed in me as Kitty had. " Did you and Alexander get into a fight or something?"

" No, it was his brother, I don't wish to get into it," I said as kindly as I could without getting upset over the matter all over again.

" Alright," She nodded as she sat on the couch, and I took a seat beside her. I have to admit that it was a little weird being in a house alone with a girl even if she was my friend. I didn't have much knowledge of girls, so I was worried that I would say the wrong thing.

" Hey, Jacoby," She said, looking down at her hand, blushing a little more. " I know this is a stupid question but....." She trailed off.

" What are you going to ask, Julie?" I asked, curious as to what she wanted to ask me. A feeling of dread started to knot in my stomach, and I started to think that Kitty had been right about her. That I shouldn't have let her in the house.

" H-Have you ever k-kiss a girl?" She looked at me straight in the eyes.

" Can't say I have," I answer honestly, leaning back a little.

" Really?"

" Yeah," I nodded my head.

" How or when did you know that you were...gay?"

" I don't really know," I sighed a little, feeling uncomfortable. " I just I always was and it took a while for me to come to terms with it, or notice I guess."

" Oh I see," She said, looking away for a second, then looked back at me. " You're hiding something from me Jacoby." She said almost out of no where, taking me off guard.

" What?" I blinked.

" You're hiding something from me that everyone else is in on," Her eyes flashed with annoyance that made a chill run down my spine. She shifted her weight, and I found myself watching her every more carefully; trying to guess at what she was going to do. " I want to know what everyone else does, Jacoby, tell me" She said in a demanding tone that most couldn't turn down. She pulled closer to me, until I could almost feel her breath on my neck. " Tell me," she whispered in my ear as she straddled my hips.

" J-Julie..." I said, seeing that sparkle of lust in her eyes. She smirked a little, and leaned closer to my face. Our lips inches from each other.

" Tell me, Jacoby," She whispered as she pressed her lips to mine. My eyes widened and my heart seemed to stop. I wanted to push her off me, but I couldn't move at all. I was scared, and the fear only grew as she deepened the kiss. I didn't like her kisses, they felt different, felt so wrong, disgusting. I felt dirty like I hadn't showered in weeks, when I just showered the other day.

" Get off me!" I shouted, giving her a little shove. She took my wrist and pinned them down on either side of my head.

" Now it's not nice to hit a lady, Jacoby," She smirked a little, and for some odd reason it reminded me of the smirk Jasper always gave me. " Tell me what you are hiding?!"

I let out whimper, not wanting to tell her anything at all. She leaned forward to kiss me again, but I turned my head a little so she couldn't.

" Stop being difficult!" She grabbed my chin, and turned my head so that I was looking at her.

Then the door bell rang, and Alexander's voice followed. " Jacoby, are you in there?"

" Alexander," I breathed, thanking god that he his timing was good.

" Shit," Julie murmured and got off me, putting on a fake smile as she walked to the door. " Hello Alexander!"

" Oh hi Julie, is Jacoby home," Alexander asked, and I can't believe that he was falling for that fake ass smile of hers.

" Yeah, we were just watching some TV," She answer him, leading him into the living room where I was.

" Hey Alexander," I smiled at him, giving him a hug, and he hugged me back.

" I'm really sorry about my brother, Jacoby," He looked at me with sorry eyes. " I didn't think that he would have taken it that hard, but he did. I think I got him to come around though."

" That's good, that's good," I patted his shoulder, just wishing that Julie would leave now. Her parents had to be home by now, right?

" Why are you here, Julie?" Alexander looked at her curiously.

" Oh, my parents had went out to do some shopping and I didn't want to be home alone after what had happened to Jade, ya know," She said, with a sad tone in her voice. " It was awful what happened to her, ya know."

Alexander nodded his head. " Yeah, I know. I'm going to miss her."

" We all are," Julie agreed and looked at the clock on the wall. " Oh! My parents should be home now, and I don't wish for them to worry to much. I better be going, bye" She ran right out the front door, waving.

Alexander looked at me concerned. " You alright, Jacoby?"

" Yeah, I'm fine," I answer him with warm smiled. He sniffed a little.

" Have you been drinking?" He asked me.

" Just a little Vodka....not that much," I blushed and looked down ashamed. " I stopped after I started to feel funny, and because Kitty wouldn't stop fussing at me."

" I didn't mean to upset you that much," Alexander whimpered a little.

" It wasn't you, Alexander," I patted his shoulder lovingly. " I just over reacted to what your brother had said, and I couldn't let it go."

Alexander nodded, and pulled me close to him in a warm hug. " I'm still sorry though."

" You have no need to be," I said, nuzzling his neck a little. " Wasn't your fault at all."

Alexander sighed into my shoulder, and kept his head at the crook of my neck. He seemed tired again; I wonder if he'd had any blood in a while. I looked at him.

" Are you okay?" I asked him.

" Yep!" He smiled at me. " Just stressed over my brother being an asshole."

I nodded my head, and found myself thinking about Julie and what she had done. I couldn't tell Alexander; not wanting to stress him out even more than he was now. I don't know how he would react to hearing about Julie's little episode, I know my reaction wasn't that good. I guess only time will tell.


	24. Chapter 24

I'm so sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter out. I was really busy over break, family and stuff, and I've been studying for semester finals! so sorry. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Enjoy and review

* * *

It's been about a week or so since Kaigen came up into Alexander's house and told me to get the fuck out of his family, and Julie's little episode. I've done my best to avoid them both, and talking about the subjects. Kaigen seemed to be coming around since I always came to Alexander's house more often after my father's passing. School was over for the summer, so I didn't have to worry about seeing much of Julie. Now I did call May like everyday to see how she was cooping with being a vampire. She was doing rather well, which was wonderful to hear. At least there was some good news after so much bad.

Tonight I was spending the night at Alexander's house, and so far things have been going really well. I just wish that I would stop thinking about Julie kissing me, like I didn't have enough problems to deal with already! I need her and her kisses like I needed a hole in the head!

Alexander looked at me as we sat on the couch in the living room, watching Jackass on MTV. I met his blue-green eyes, and he looked like he wanted to ask me something, but he didn't. He just stared at me, and then gave me a shy, crooked smile. I wanted to know what was on his mind, and I bet that's what he wanted to know about me. To be honest I wasn't sure if I had been distant this week, I might have been. I haven't been really clingy or like all loving.

" What?" I asked him, and he looked away, back at the TV.

" Oh nothing," He said to me. This peaked my interested.

" What's on your mind, Alexander?" I asked him, poking his arm. " You're thinking something. What is it?"

He chuckled and blushed a little. " It's nothing really, Jacoby. Stop poking me."

I smirked playfully, moving quickly and gave his cheek a little lick. This cause his face to redden more, bring a sparkle to his eyes. Yet he looked a little surprised by it. I don't know why though.

" What? Can't I lick my boyfriend's cheek?" I asked, curled up next to him, having hold on his arm. I rested my head his chest as I looked up at him with curious eyes.

" Yeah, but I didn't really expect you to be all touchy-touchy-feely-feely with my older brother here after that little blow up he had the other week," Alexander said, he seemed to be half talking to me, half looking around the room. It was like he thought his brother was going to pop out of nowhere and bust him. " Though....I don't know if he's here right now...."

" We've been getting along fairly well lately," I patted Alexander's shoulder reassuringly. " Plus Matt is talking to him about his feelings and hates and all that junk. He's seems to have calmed your brother down quite a bit."

Alexander nodded his head. " Yeah, I see your point. He hasn't yelled at you in a while."

" See!" I said happily. " Plus I bet you're really horny, and we really have nothin better to do." I whispered into his ear as I started to rub him through his jeans.

" Nnh!" He moaned, aching his back to bring his hardening cock towards my hand. " J-Jacoby not here on the couch."

" Bedroom?" I asked, thinking that would be best. We might end up falling asleep afterwards for it was late, going on nine o'clock.

He nodded his head, breathing in deeply. " Y-Yeah, that's good."

I nodded, and stopped rubbing him as I got up. He followed suit, holding me by my waist as we walked up the stairs into his bedroom. So many things were running through my mind, mostly of the sex we were going to have. I had almost forgotten about Julie and her little episode; it was almost pushed all the way out of my mind.

Alexander guided me into the room, and gently pushed me onto the bed. He smirked down at me, and I knew that he was going to be seme this time around. I was kinda glad of that. I didn't really feel like being seme, I wanted to be the one in pleasure, not the one giving it.

" You alright?" He asked as he stripped off my shirt. Gently kissing down my neck, callor bone and middle of my chest.

" Y-yes," I breathed, having missed the tender touch of his lips to my skin.

" You've seemed distracted lately," Alexander said, it seemed like he wanted to get it out of me, but he wasn't going to get anything out of me. Not when there was going to be sex going on.

" Just been thinking is all," I answered.

" Okay then," He said and went back to kissing me. His fingers worked to get my pants undone and took them off easily. Then I felt as his fingers began to work me up, stroking me lovingly. " Oh Alexander!"

Alexander smirked at me. " Like?" He cooed in my ear as he started to stork me more.

" Nnh! Y-yes," I breathed, my hips bucking upwards involuntarily. This seemed to fuel Alexander's lust for his thumb began to tease my tip, and he nipped at the skin of my chest. I couldn't help but moan and squirm beneath his touch.

Alexander chuckle as he flicked his tongue against the hard tip of my nipple before taking it into his mouth to suck gently. I moan wantonly, and thrusted into his hand a little. Already feeling the need of release.

" A-Alexander....I-I" I started by it was too late. " Ohh god!" I moaned, cumming in his hand.

He laughed. " That was fast."

" Shut up," I breathed, embarrassed about it. I didn't want to cum that fast, it took away from the fun of it.

" Oh c'mon it's not that bad," Alexander said kissing my lips gently, and I felt his tip press at my entrance. " There's nothing saying that I can't make you cum again." He smirked devilishly.

A soft moan escaped my lips. I wanted him so badly, wanted him in me. He seemed to know that for he started to push into me.

" A-ah!" I groan as I gripped the sheets tightly. " Hard." I said.

Alexander looked at me curiously.

" Harder," I repeated, and he thrusted into me hard. " Ahn!! God!" I nearly screamed, arching my back.

Alexander started to kiss my neck lightly, which changed to rough nips and kisses. I shifted my weight, getting him to thrust in even deeper. I felt a smirk form on his lips and his fangs brushed against the skin of my neck, and I couldn't help but shiver and give a soft moan.

" Bite me," I whispered in his ear knowing what he wanted, what he needed.

" No, you need blood more than I do," Alexander kissed my lips. " You're so pale." He rubbed my cheek gently with his fingers, they were so warm and soft. So I guess he really didn't need blood.

" I'll be fine," I smiled at him, getting my hips to meet his hard-fast thrusts. " I'm part werewolf remember."

" Yeah," He smirked and slipped his tongue into my mouth. " It's sexy."

This took me by surprise. The last thing I thought he would said about my being part werewolf, the creature of the night we were fighting against, was sexy.

" Sexy?"

" mmmm yes, so sexy," Alexander moaned in pleasure his thrusts became harder, faster, and deeper. " J-jacoby.." He breathed in my ear, as his fangs bit into the soft flesh of my skin.

" Ow...ahn," I said in both pain and pleasure. His fangs entered deeper, as well as his cock, hitting my spot. " A-Alexander, I-I'm c----" I started but came before I could get another word out, and Alexander followed. His fangs bit into my shoulder as he tried to muffle a moan, that's when I sensed that his brother had entered the house. This I didn't like. His brother and I might be on terms again, but if he knew that we were fucking he would freak out on me again.

When Alexander released me he looked into my eyes. He gave me that 'don't worry' look, though most of the time it would reassure me this time it didn't. I knew his brother wouldn't approve of us being together in such a way with the knowledge that I was half werewolf. There was no way that his brother could expect that like his father and Justin did. It was odd really, that he should hate me so much over something so small. It wasn't like I was going to snap any second a kill a bunch of people. Though it was a possibility, one that I feared, but I didn't think that it would happen anytime soon.

" Jacoby, I want you to stay here, alright," Alexander said as he lifted himself from the bed and started to dress. I didn't even feel him pull out of me, which was strange. " If Kaigen comes up here act like you're asleep, and I mean dead asleep."

" Alright," I nodded, already starting to act like I was as I curled up into a small ball under the covers. I heard Alexander's footsteps as he left the room, I could hear his heart thundering in his chest as he walked to meet his brother. I knew that he was ready for a fight, and one that might not end well, might end with one of them dead. I just pray that it wasn't a fight to the death.

I curled into a tighter ball, feeling as my fear and anxiety knotted my stomach, making a lump form in my throat. One that felt like it was cutting off my air, choking me. My own body trying to kill me before Kaigen even had a chance too. Well at least it would be less painful than what he would do to me that's for sure. Then I started to hear as someone walked into the room. I didn't move; for I was supposed to be asleep.

" It's alright, Jacoby," Alexander said sitting on the bed.

I sat up and looked at him. He looked alright, but I wasn't sure.

" You okay?" I asked him and he smiled at me.

" Yeah, Kaigen was like whatever,"

" Oh that's good," I smiled, so relieved to hear that. " I didn't want him to kill me for anything. He kinda scares me."

" I don't see....well I kinda do see why," Alexander chuckled softly, and kissed my forehead. " I can't believe that the school here is over, ya know."

" Yeah, but I'm kinda glad that it is," I sighed, laid down. " Less stress, ya know. With Jasper still being out there and all. Have you heard anything about that?"

" Nah," Alexander shook his head. " I call the station everyday asking if there's anything new, and they just tell me no, that nothing else has happened."

" I see," I nodded. " I just wish we could get him already ya know, and be over with it."

" No shit," Alexander grumbled a little. " I hate chasing a guy like him. I didn't think that he would be this smart to hide from us."

" I think that something's going to happen..." I said, kinda out of nowhere. I don't even know why I said it, I mean I wasn't really thinking about saying it.

" Why?"

" Just that feeling," I said looking at him a little worried. " Just one of those feelings ya know. I'm just scared to see what's going to happen, and if we do fight I don't want to go all wolfie again. That was creep!"

" Well I've never had something scare me so bad that I pissed my pants," He said, smiling, finding some humor in the whole thing. " That made me piss my pants." He laughed.

I laughed a little, but there was no humor it what he said to me.

" Ha, funny,"

I didn't like what I was at all. I didn't like being some big wolf creature thing at all. It scared me more than it would most people I think. Sure, they would be scared of me when they saw me. But to feel like you had no control over yourself because the beast inside of you had totally taken over you, and you could kill someone you love at any moment is horrifying. I just wish it would stop. I wish that everything would go back to what it used to be, like right when I met Alexander. Everything was so good, and everyone was happy. Now there is so much sadness and pain, everyone's on edge to the point that it affects me and Alexander. I just wish it would stop...just go away. But I know that it won't. It won't stop until everything is over and done with. The question is, what is going to happen next?


End file.
